Le Labyrinthe pour les nuls
by MemoriesOf-Destiny
Summary: Prenez Le Labyrinthe, ajoutez du OOC à certains moments avec un certain nombre de vos OC et du self-insert sans accorder d'importance à ce thème, renverser deux consciences (une gamine et une obscure), mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez Le Labyrinthe version comique, une idée sortant d'un cerveau sur sept milliards.
1. Le début du commencement

**Titre: **Le Labyrinthe pour les nuls  
**Auteur: **MemoriesOf-Destiny  
**Disclaimer: **James Dashner est celui qui a pu créer un chef-d'œuvre comme The Maze Runner! Et les paroles de quelques chansons ne sont pas de moi.  
**Rating: **T/M (ça dépendra des moments)  
**Résumé: **Prenez Le Labyrinthe, ajoutez du OOC à certains moments avec un certain nombre de vos OC et du self-insert sans accorder d'importance à ce thème, renverser deux consciences (une gamine et une obscure), mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez Le Labyrinthe version comique, une idée sortant d'un cerveau sur sept milliards.  
**P'tit mot de l'auteur: **Quand tu as vu le film plusieurs fois, quand tu es partie le voir une première fois avec ton père qui te dit que le Labyrinthe est ta chambre en bordel, quand ça devient un délire interminable avec une pote, quand tu lui expliques le film en entier à ta façon et quand tu le regardes en VOSTFR, je peux le dire: ça donne des idées farfelues. Je préviens d'avance, ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film ou lu le tome 1 peuvent partir, bon je l'avoue certains trucs vont changer MAIS ça reste une œuvre à lire et à voir (ou l'un des deux aussi, ça marche) sans être spoilé (oui c'est chiant de savoir des trucs qu'on veut voir). En revanche, ceux qui l'ont lu ou/et vu le film, je vous invite à lire. Pour ce qui concerne les OC et le self-insert, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un sujet à ne pas prendre à la légère, je vous rassure directement qu'il n'y aura pas de Mary-Sue ou Gary-Stu, je n'aime pas ça et vous non plus, nous partons sur de bonnes bases pour bien commencer. Par ailleurs, dans certains moments, vous assisterez à du OOC, mais léger. Nous allons partir avec celles qui sont restées cachées depuis longtemps (eh oui je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des minis-gens dans la tête), c'est parti!  
**Codes:** Normal: narrateur.  
_Italique: paroles de chansons._  
_(Italique): Conscience gamine (nom à découvrir).  
_**(Gras): Conscience obscure (nom à découvrir).  
**Thomas : Prends-moi, maintenant. : paroles des personnages. **(Ceci est un exemple pervers, je dois dire.) **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un… _(Hééééé stop!)_ Quoi ? (_Ce n'est pas un conte, imbécile!)_ Et alors ? Je n'ai pas de début ! _(On s'en fiche, pas de début style conte de fées, ce qui va suivre... est flippant. DUN DUN DUUUUUN!)_ … Nan honnêtement, comme conscience, tu es flippante, TOI. **(Oh merci beaucoup c'est trop d'honneur, vois-tu?) **Je ne parlais pas à toi. Et arrête de faire de l'ironie ! **(Il en faut bien, c'est tellement ennuyant de laisser cinquante pour cent à l'autre conscience stupide.) **_(Hé, j'ai un prénom, moi aussi!)_ **(C'est quoi déjà ? Ah, oui... Sale cloche!) **_(Help!)_ Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là. **(On est tes consciences, et c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Dire "Je ne suis pas là." ? Honte à toi!) **_(Ouais ! Honte à toi!)_ **(La ferme, gamine!) **_(Méchante!)_ … Envoyez le début. Hum-hum. Un jeune homme reprenait son souffle, comme s'il venait de se faire noyer. _(Oh, le pauvre!)_ **(Oh, le con!)** Il regardait autour de lui avant de voir où il se trouvait : dans la Boîte avec plusieurs provisions et animaux, enfermés dans des cages. … Ce qui me semble logique sauf si on veut un acte de cannibalisme ! **(Ce n'est pas sérieux! Lis ce qui EST ÉCRIT!) **Oui bon, ça va ! Les quatre murs qui maintenaient "l'ascenseur" qui montait étaient munis de lumières blanches. Il agonisait dans d'atroces souffrances parce que la Boîte ne terminait jamais son chemin. Fin de l'histoire. _(Mais non!)_ **(Tu es sûre que c'est le texte original et pas TON texte que tu dois lire juste après?) **… Démasquée. Bon, posons le texte écrit par mes soins et prenons le PUTAIN de texte original. _(Ouaiiiiis!)_ **(Oh la ferme, je suis juste à côté!) **Essayant de se faire entendre, il criait pour sortir dans cet endroit où il se trouvait serré :

Thomas : Hé ! Aidez-moi !

Il n'avait pas le choix de se blottir dans un coin. L'appareil s'arrêtait brusquement, secouant le corps du brun qui… qui était toujours à l'intérieur oui. **(Attends deux secondes!) **Quoi encore ? **(Il est mort?) **Nan, pourquoi ? **(… Une des cages pourrait s'ouvrir et l'animal, prit par la peur, lui sauterait à la gorge.) **_(À cause de ça, je vais faire des cauchemars, je veux mon Bisounours!) _Laissez-moi LIRE !_ (…) _**(Tss...) **Les portes en acier s'ouvrirent, faisant entrer la lumière du soleil... **(Pour le faire fondre.) **_(Je suis traumatisée!) _… Je vous aime aussi. Son regard se tournait vers l'extérieur, des gens le regardaient, pas n'importe lesquels… _(Des Bisounours!) _On t'emmerde avec les Bisounours ! _(Maiiiiis!) _**(Yes, elle va chialer.) **Bon, je reprends la phrase. Son regard se tournait vers l'extérieur, des gens le regardaient, pas n'importe lesquels : des jeunes hommes. **(Orgie.) **Mais arrête de parler, fais comme l'autre gamine qui pleure ! **(Montre cette orgie, merde!) **Ah, on ne veut plus la version originale ? **(… Attends, ils ne le font pas?) **Nan. **(… Balance ta version. Je veux voir!) **_(Voir quoi?) _**(Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es une simple gamine.)**… Oui. Si vous voulez. Les grilles se levèrent, l'un deux prit la parole :

Alby : Remonte-le.

Un autre de ces garçons descendait dans la Boîte :

Gally : Premier jour, le nouveau. Il est l'heure de se lever.

Il le sortait pour le jeter par terre et le brun regardait tous les blocards qui l'entouraient. Certains parlaient, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils racontaient sauf quelques uns :

Frypan : Il pourrait nous aider un peu niveau cuisine.

**(Alors il baissa son futal pour se laisser pécho!) **_(Mais tu es dégueulasse!) _Honteux de ta part, je ne te félicite pas ! Bref. Thomas, prit de panique, se leva pour commencer à courir. Les autres jeunes hommes le regardaient faire, surpris :

Zart : On a un coureur !

Ces mots prononcés, le brun se cassait la gueule et cela déclenchait le rire de tous les garçons. Voilà la leçon qui s'intitule : "Comment se taper l'affiche en quelques secondes dès son arrivée ?" **(Oh quel doué ! Félicitations!)** _(Je le plains.) _En se levant, il se mit à regarder autour de lui en entendant les applaudissements, des murs aussi grands qu'un géant surplombaient l'endroit. Il était perdu. **(C'est alors qu'il…) **Shut the fuck up :

Thomas : Mais qui parle ?

C'est ta tête, mon enfant.

* * *

Bon, j'attends tout avis. Mais ne prenez pas cet écrit au sérieux, il faut rire! **(Ou en pleurer, oui pleurez.) **_(Mais arrête d'être méchante!)_


	2. Thomas, une source d'incompréhension

Après réflexion, il se faisait jeter dans le Trou. Ils l'enfermèrent pour… euh… **(Pourquoi?)** pour… pour plus de sécurité ? **(Rho tu es nulle, laisse la professionnelle gérer ça ! Ils l'enfermèrent parce qu'ils le prenaient pour un assassin. En même temps, tu as eu raison d'écrire ça, il a une tête à faire peur!) **Arrête de lire ma version et laisse-moi lire ce que tout le monde veut entendre ! Ils l'enfermèrent pour le détendre un peu. Il regardait alors à travers la seule barrière qui le séparait de dehors, rien de spécial, à part une biquette qui grimpe sur des sacs. **(Et on est censé rire?) **C'est alors que celui qui avait ordonné à Gally de jeter Thomas hors de la Boîte arriva :

Alby : Hé, haricot vert.

… **(… Oh. Dis-moi, pourquoi prendre la traduction du film original?) **Parce que c'est mieux :

Alby : Tu ne vas pas courir à nouveau, d'accord ?

Il répondait par un simple mouvement de tête :

Alby : Bien.

Le nouveau tremblait un peu et essayait de reculer même s'il savait qu'il y avait un mur alors POURQUOI RECULER ?! _… _Il ouvrit la porte en barreaux de bambou pour ensuite se servir d'appui à quelque chose. Oui les détails, je ne vais pas toujours en donner :

Alby : Je m'appelle Alby. Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui tu es ? D'où tu viens ? Rien du tout ?

Il ne pouvait rien dire, on avait l'impression qu'il pleurait. **(Pauvre chou. Laisse-toi guider dans une or…) **… **(… J'ai compris, j'arrête.) **:

Thomas : Non.  
Alby : Tu peux me dire ton nom ?  
Thomas : Je ne me souviens de rien. Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?  
Alby : D'accord. Hé, relaxe. Relaxe.

Il entrait en fermant l'espèce de porte pour s'asseoir à côté de Thomas pour ensuite… **(Le fracasser parce qu'il a fui comme une fillette!)** J'ai dis d'arrêter de lire ma version ! **(Mais c'est tellement énorme parce que la victime, on sait tous qui c'est!) **On vous rassure, il n'est pas rentré :

Alby : C'est normal. C'est arrivé à chacun de nous. Tu te rappelleras de ton nom dans un jour ou deux. C'est la seule chose qu'ils nous laissent garder.

Thomas le fixait, avec les larmes aux yeux, à moitié. En fait, avec lui, on n'en sait riiiiien ! **(Comme les trois quart du temps quoi.)** :

Thomas : Quel est cet endroit ?

Alby lui tendit la main :

Alby : Laisse-moi te montrer.

Il faisait sortir le brun pour lui montrer les environs :

Alby : On mange ici. On dort ici. Nous cultivons notre propre nourriture. Nous construisons nos propres abris. Tout ce dont on a besoin, la Boîte nous l'offre. Le reste est à nous.  
Thomas : La Boîte ?  
Alby : Ouais. Chaque mois on nous envoie un peu de ravitaillement et un nouveau. Ce mois-ci c'est toi. Félicitations.  
Thomas : Envoyé ? Par qui ? Qui nous a mis ici ?  
Alby : Ça, on ne sait pas.  
Newt : Hé, tout va bien Alby ?

Un blond venait d'arriver :

Alby : Voici Newt. Quand je ne suis pas là, c'est lui qui gère.

Il serrait la main à Thomas :

Newt : C'est une bonne chose que tu sois toujours là. C'était un ancien tableau de bord que tu avais fais. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que t'avais les couilles d'être un coureur jusqu'à ce que tu te plantes.

Oh clash ! **(Mec, je lui aurais sauté à la gorge!) **Même Alby se mit à rire :

Alby : C'était génial.  
Thomas : Attends, un coureur ?  
Alby : Newt, fais-moi une faveur. Va chercher Chuck.  
Newt : Bien sûr.  
Alby : Merci.

Il s'en allait en ayant donné une claque au cul de Thomas :

Thomas : Hé !

**(… On a dit quoi?) **Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu me connais :

Alby : Écoute, je suis désolé pour ça.

**(La claque au cul ? Naaaaan c'est juste de la compassion.)** Chut :

Alby : Tu es arrivé avec un peu de retard et il y a beaucoup à faire. On a quelque chose de spécial ce soir. Ouais, tu verras.

Il l'emmenait en bas d'une tour d'observation :

Alby : J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige. C'est parti, allez.

Tous les deux en haut, ils regardaient :

Alby : C'est tout ce qu'on a. On a travaillé dur pour ça. Si tu respectes cet endroit, toi et moi on s'entendra bien.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

Le grand moment, attention les yeux ! **(Il n'y a rien, c'est juste ton cerveau vide.) **… Ils regardèrent les portes ouvertes :

Alby : On a seulement trois règles. Premièrement, fais ta part.

**(On se demande dans QUEL domaine!) **Tais-toi un peu :

Alby : Pas de temps pour les paresseux. Deuxièmement, ne jamais nuire à un autre blocard. Rien de tout ça fonctionne à moins d'avoir la confiance. Et le plus important… ne jamais aller au-delà des murs. T'as compris, le nouveau ?  
Chuck : Hé, Alby !

Ils regardaient en bas :

Alby : Hé, Chuck, où t'étais mec ?

… J'ai envie de le dire mais je ne vais pas le dire. **(On SAIT ce que tu veux dire. Et oui il est dans s…) **Vous entendez quelque chose ? Moi, non. **(Salope.) **Plus tard, Chuck préparait un hamac pour Thomas tout en lui expliquant… **(Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant à mourir ! Je veux l'orgie!) **Oui bah tu attendras longtemps ! On est à la journée "Je me prends des vents phénoménaux à propos du Labyrinthe" de Thomas ! Je reprends, pardonnez cette cruche. Tout en lui expliquant la chaîne qui se produisait tous les mois :

Chuck : On a pratiquement tous la même histoire. On se réveille dans la Boîte, Alby nous donne un rôle et nous sommes là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu fais déjà mieux que moi. J'ai sali mon pantalon trois fois avant qu'ils ne me sortent de la Boîte.

Il l'avait perdu de vue. **(Si tu n'avais pas préparé son hamac, il serait encore ici ! Ah bah bravo la jeunesse ! Alby te confie un rôle facile avec une proie facile et tu n'es pas fichu de…) **Oui bon ça va, tu arrêtes, je reprends le contrôle de la situation ! **(Et tu veux faire ça comment, hein ?! Tu ne peux rien foutre, à part lire!) **Blah blah blah. Mais heureusement que Thomas allait vers les portes OUVERTES ! **(Suicidaiiiiire.) **Alors il fit comme ce qu'aurait fait n'importe qui. **(Il dort sur le hamac du futur mec mourut.) **… Ou il lui court après pour l'arrêter :

Chuck : Mec, où vas-tu ?  
Thomas : Je vais juste voir.  
Chuck : Tu peux regarder ce que tu veux mais il ne faut pas aller là-bas.  
Thomas : Pourquoi ? Il y a quoi là-bas ?  
Chuck : J'en sais rien, mais je sais juste ce qu'on m'a dit.

**(Ce qui me semble normal. Après je ne vois comment tu peux l'expliquer si tu n'es pas un coureur voire même comme Thomas… une proie facile.) **Bon toi et tes doubles sens, ça va aller :

Chuck : Et on n'est pas supposé partir.

Le brun soupirait, il ne cessait de regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière les portes. Tout à coup, deux coureurs arrivèrent… **(Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?) **… Thomas ne bougeait plus en voyant un asiatique musclé, il le fixait et ne s'occupait pas de l'autre coureur, qui lui, parlait :

Ben : Alors, Chuck ? Un nouveau ? Ça fait quoi d'être promu ?  
Chuck : Ça va, Ben.

**(… Range la version originale, ça devient intéressant.) **Le nouveau, comme on le nommait parce qu'il n'est pas fichu de retenir son nom alors que nous, si, ne disait plus rien. **(… Thomas, c'est pour toi.)**

_Move bitch, get out the way  
__Get out the way bitch, get out the way_

**(Et pas besoin de couper, je l'ai fais.) **Merci pour ce moment de musique, ça fait toujours plaisir :

Chuck : Thomas ?

Bordel, même Chuck a l'intelligence de nous écouter ! Aucune réaction, cependant, de la part du sans nom. **(On lui a coupé la langue ! … Ah nan, c'est le maton des coureurs, pardonnez-moi. Alors on va simplement dire que dans son cerveau, c'est des scènes osées.) **… Je suis cette idée :

Thomas :… Hein ? Euh… Je croyais que personne n'était supposé partir.  
Chuck : J'ai dis qu'on n'avait pas le droit. Ils sont différents. Des coureurs. Ils connaissent tout sur le Labyrinthe.  
Thomas : Attends quoi ?  
Chuck : Quoi ?  
Thomas : Quoi ?

**(Il y a trop de "Quoi ?", il faut supprimer ce mot!) **Ou pas :

Thomas : Tu viens de dire "Labyrinthe".

… **(… Attends quoi?) **Quoi ? **(Quoi?) **Il vient de dire "Labyrinthe". **(…) **… Tu croyais que c'était quoi derrière ces portes ? Un parc d'attraction ? Une maison hantée ? **(Ta chambre?) **:

Chuck : J'ai dis ça ?  
Thomas : Ouais.

Ce n'est pas vrai, il ment ! **(Ne jamais écouter les enfants, c'est diabolique. Tu risques gros, Thomas.) **Thomas, imprudent comme il est, se dirigeait vers les portes ! **(Suicidaiiiiire!) **:

Chuck : Où on va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je vais passer les portes et risquer ma vie :

Thomas : Je vais passer les portes et risquer ma vie.  
Chuck : Quoi ?  
Thomas : Quoi ?  
Chuck : Tu viens de dire « Je vais passer les portes et risquer ma vie », tu ne serais pas fou dangereux, par hasard ?  
Thomas : C'est cette voix qui vient de dire ça, tu n'as pas entendu ?  
Chuck : Si, mais pourquoi le répéter alors ?  
Thomas : Aucune idée.

C'est votre tête ! VOTRE TÊTE ! **(Ils sont sourds!) **Honte à vous ! Continuez de parler, vous nous faites honte ! **(Devant les lecteurs en plus, bravo!) **:

Thomas : J'ai juste envie d'y jeter un œil.  
Chuck : Je te l'ai dis, on ne peut pas. Personne ne part, surtout maintenant. Ce n'est pas sûr.  
Thomas : D'accord, je ne vais pas y aller.

Oui bien sûr, c'est pourquoi il était parti pour s'approcher des portes ! **(Allez les lecteurs, tous avec moi : SUICIDAIIIIIRE!) **Mais attachez ce gamin, faites quelque chose :

Gally : HÉ !  
Thomas : OH !  
Chuck : ÉCHO !

H2O ! **(… Ouaaaaah.) **:

Chuck : Ah bah non !  
Gally : Qui a cassé le délire du O ?!

**(L'unique coupable, c'est toi.) **J'ai dis, H2O, pas ce que tu as dis toi :

Thomas : Le délire du O ?  
Chuck : Quand quelqu'un crie « Hé ! », un autre doit dire « Oh ! », et un autre enchaîne avec un mot terminant par O.  
Thomas : Sympa le jeu.  
Gally : La dernière fois qu'on y a joué, on y a passé une demi-heure. Je dois dire que c'est pas mal, pour un nouveau comme toi.  
Thomas : Hein ?  
Chuck : Bah, oui, tu as dis « Oh ! » quand Gally a crié « Hé ! ».  
Thomas : Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait dire ça.

Merci, clavier ! **(Bref, on reprend les rôles et toi, la proie facile, tu te laisses prendre!) **:

Thomas : Mauvaise idée.

**(Je sais, j'en ai toujours de... Hé!) **Oh :

Chuck : Afro !  
Gally : Banjo !  
Thomas : Cappuccino !  
Newt : Disco !  
Alby : Ego !  
Zart : Frigo!  
Ben : Gigolo !  
Frypan : Hosto !  
Minho : Indigo !

**(Jaguar.) **Mais arrête, tu as tout fait raté ! **(On reprend à partir du moment où Gally allait faire quoi à Thomas?) **… Je ne sais plus. Bon, on reprend notre sérieux, vas-y Gally :

Gally : HÉ !

_Aaaaalléluia ! Aaaaalléluia ! Alléluia ! Alléluia !_

**(Merci Gally.) **… **(… Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?) **… Voici Gali l'alligator ! Il arrive, il sème la mort ! **(Mais non, pas ce Gali!) **Éventre les oisillons ! Torture les papillons ! **(C'est qu'elle le fait en ENTIER en plus?!) **Voici Gali l'alligator ! Les lapins il les dévore ! **(Je ne vais pas le redire, mais ce n'est pas la future émission que regardera la future génération!) **Véritable psychopathe ! Il leur arrache toutes les pattes ! Ah oui, Gali est venu en courant, a passé les portes et a dévoré tous les blocards après avoir violé Thomas.** (Ce qui s'appelle un happy end, les enfants.) **Vous pensez bien que c'est faux, Gali, euh… pardon. Gali poussa Thomas sur le sol. **(Tu es au courant que c'est la MÊME faute?) **… Oui bah Gally :

Gally : Nous avons des règles, le nouveau.

Oui, en anglais, il ne dit pas ça mais je ne vais pas dire un truc de trois mèèètres de long :

Thomas : Dégage !

Il se levait en essayant de donner un coup de pied :

Gally : D'accord, calme, calme !

Voilà, félicitations, tous les blocards arrivaient en courant après avoir entendu :

Thomas : Ne me touche pas !  
Gally : Calme-toi !

**(Toi, qui se trouve derrière l'écran. Prends du pop corn et du coca en lisant ceci : il se fait prendre ! Ça y est ! La proie facile est prise! L'orgie va commencer, bon spectacle.) **… Nope :

Gally : Relaxe !  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous les gars ?  
Newt : Calme-toi, d'accord ?  
Thomas : Non, d'accord ? Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas ce que c'est ?

**(Pour te garder ici, parce que tu es la seule distraction.) **En fait, pas du tout :

Alby : On essaie juste de te protéger.  
Gally : C'est pour ton bien.  
Thomas : Les gars, vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici.  
Alby : On ne peut pas te laisser partir.

… Oh putain. Double sens en vue. **(Qui avait raison ?! Moi.) **:

Thomas : Pourquoi pas ?

Un bruit sourd surgissait, du vent sortait du Labyrinthe pour fouetter les blocards qui regardaient... l'intérieur ? **(Le vent s'est dit qu'ils étaient tous vilains, ça demande donc correction.) **Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?! **(C'est tellement évident.) **Oui, bon. Un drôle de bruit, au passage :

Thomas : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Et là. **(Fermeture des portes, il fallait venir plutôt.) **Thomas n'avait plus aucune chance de partir. T'es foutuuuuu ! **(Vraiment gentille.) **:

Gally : La prochaine fois, je te laisserai partir.

Tout le monde partait, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout ce que le nouveau vient de faire ?! **(Bah tu sais, la proie facile...) **Shut the fuck up ! **(Mais je dis la vérité!) **Alby posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, et attendez-vous à la phrase qui tue :

Alby : Bienvenue au Bloc.

Voilà, c'était la phrase qui tue. **(Dis-toi que ça pouvait être pire.)**

* * *

**(C'était bien, hein? Ouais, inutile de le dire, je le sais. La gamine se fait passer pour morte et je prends le relais!) **_(Même pas! Je commente le prochain chapitre et tu n'as pas intérêt à intervenir!) _**(QUOI?! Et toi, tu ne dis rien?!) **... Hein? J'ai cru entendre un truc. Mon ventre, ouais ça doit être ça. **(Hé! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir!) **_(Hé hé!) _Ah, oui! _(Quoi?) _**(Dégage la gamine, l'obscurité domine le monde!) **... Laissez un p'tit review! **(Je te hais.) **Et c'est l'autre qui commentera, alors pas un mot! Elle n'a pas... **(Oui c'est bon, j'ai pigé!) **_(Youpi!)_


	3. Curieux et suicidaire, qui suis-je ?

**fireblue**: Merci à toi pour tes compliments! Pour ce qui est de mon imagination, elle est débordante. Des gens comme moi, future humoriste (ceci n'est pas vrai), il n'y en a peu, donc nous sommes 1% de la population (je sais c'est beaucoup exagéré x) ), il doit y en avoir plusieurs, suffit d'avoir un cerveau déganté (ça ne doit pas rassurer grand monde, mais tant pis) et oui: I AM AWESOME! :D

* * *

La soirée débutait, certains jouaient de la musique avec ce qu'ils avaient, d'autres prenaient des torches en… _(Ils vont brûler Thomas?!) _… Non, ce n'est pas pour le brûler. Bon, oui, il a fait des conneries et tout le monde ne fait rien pour ça. Des questions ? _(Euh…) _Je prends ça pour un non. Certains prenaient des torches en attendant le signal d'Alby :

Alby : Allumez-le !

Ils jetaient le feu sur un énorme mannequin en bois. _(En forme de Teletubbies?) _… Est-ce que tu es au courant ? _(De quoi?) _Qu'ils ont dix-sept ans, voire plus ou moins. _(Il y a Chuck, je te signale!) _… Mais les Teletubbies sont pour les gosses, lui, il est grand. _(On pari?) _Si tu veux, tu vas perdre de toute façon. Ah, et il y a un magnifique crâne d'animal sur le visage du mannequin ! _(Vous avez de la cruauté dans l'âme!) _Oui, c'est bien, continue de parler. Tout le monde hurlait devant ce feu, ravi d'avoir brûlé… du bois, oui. C'est tout à fait normal. _(C'est une fête, aussi!) _Parce que c'est une fête, voyons ! Merci, le cerveau. _(C'est moi qui l'ai dis!) _Toi, tu es juste stupide ! _(Maiiiiis ! Je te déteste.) _Je m'aime. Ils mangeaient, parlaient, dansaient bref les trucs pour faire une fête, ils levaient les verres aussi. Pendant ce temps, eh oui, il n'y a pas TOUT le monde, Thomas fixait encore ces portes ! J'ai que ça à foutre de ma vie, je m'appelle Thomas. _(Ouah, tu es vraiment nulle pour imiter Thomas!) _… Ta gueule :

Newt: L'enfer du premier jour, le nouveau. Hé, bois-en un peu.

Il lui donna un bocal avec du liquide ayant la couleur de l'ambre foncée, je crois. Le brun prit une gorgée mais recrachait tout en s'étouffant. _(Oh, le pauvre!) _**(Oh, le con!) **Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?! **(Il fallait que je le dise, c'était trop tentant.) **_(Bah je vais intervenir la prochaine fois!) _**(On commente toutes les deux, abrutie.) **Thomas, le texte, grouille :

Thomas : Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi ça ?

Ah, il continuait de tousser, le goût était dégueulasse, enfin après je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais goûté :

Newt : Je n'en sais rien. C'est la recette de Gally. C'est un secret.

Le blond regardait Gally se battre :

Thomas : Ouais, c'est toujours un connard.

Thomas ! C'est quoi ce langage ?! Pas devant l'enfant ! _(Ouais, tu n'as pas ho… Hé!) _:

Newt : Il a sauvé ta vie aujourd'hui. Crois-moi, le Labyrinthe est un endroit dangereux.

Logiquement, si personne ne peut y pénétrer sauf les coureurs, tu peux te dire que c'est dangereux ! _(Mais c'est juste un jeu pour souris!) _Ce n'est pas le jeu avec du fromage et une souris, là, c'est COMPLÈTEMENT différent. Newt buvait la fameuse recette de Gally, sans problème :

Thomas : On est coincé ici, pas vrai ?  
Newt : Pour le moment. Mais…

Il se tournait un peu :

Newt : Tu vois ces mecs ?

_(Newt montre des gens du doigt, malpoli!) _C'est pour montrer, espèce de débile. Thomas avait la vue sur ces gens, surtout UN en particulier :

Newt : Là, à côté du feu. Ce sont les coureurs. Le mec au milieu, c'est Minho. C'est le maton des coureurs.

Et qui c'est qui fixait encore les portes ? … Hé, tu réponds ? _(Hein ? Excuse, je regardais les Teletubbies.) _D'abord les Bisounours et maintenant les Teletubbies, mais merde quoi ! Je vais faire quoi de toi, conscience qui ne sert à rien ?! _(Rien.) _… Ce n'est que partie remise :

Newt : Tous les matins, quand les portes s'ouvrent… ils courent dans le Labyrinthe pour mémoriser le parcours et trouver une sortie.  
Thomas : Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils cherchent ?  
Newt : Trois ans.

_(Mais c'est long!) _Tu t'attendais à quoi ? _(Bah, je croyais qu'ils venaient de commencer!) _… Tu ne feras même pas une minute de vie au Bloc :

Thomas : Et ils n'ont pas encore trouvé quelque chose ?  
Newt : C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Écoute.

Un sourd vacarme, qui provenait du Labyrinthe, parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles des deux blocards :

Newt : Tu entends ça ? C'est le Labyrinthe qui change. Il change toutes les nuits.  
Thomas : Comment c'est possible ?  
Newt : Tu leur demanderas, si jamais tu les vois, à ces bâtards. Écoute, la vérité c'est que… les coureurs sont les seuls à savoir ce qui se passe là-bas. Ce sont les plus forts et les plus rapides d'entre nous. Et c'est une bonne chose parce que s'ils ne sont pas de retour avant que les portes ne se ferment… ils sont coincés là-bas toute la nuit. Personne n'a jamais survécu une seule nuit dans le Labyrinthe.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?

Entre nous, il ne pose que des questions, là, hein ? Bon, Thomas, au lit ! _(C'est normal de vouloir savoir ce qu'il ne sait pas!) _Pour une fois qu'elle sort un truc intelligent, ça n'arrive qu'une fois par an :

Newt : On les appelle les Griffeurs. Bien sûr, personne n'en a jamais vu pour en parler. Mais ils sont là.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

_(… Pourquoi tu as mis ça?!) _C'est dramatique, tu ne sais rien du tout :

Thomas : Comment vous faites pour vous distraire ?

Newt recrachait ce qu'il avait dans la bouche :

Newt : Pardon ?  
Thomas : Comme il n'y a aucune fille, je me suis demandé… comment vous faites pour vous distraire ?  
Newt : Euh…

Ils te violent ce soir ! _(Méchante!) _:

Newt : Tu as entendu, la réponse vient d'être révélée. Non, sérieusement, on ne se distrait pas, ou ça dépend…  
Thomas : Pourquoi tu rougis ? Hé, la voix, pourquoi il rougit ?

… Toi, bien sûr, tu me parles que quand ça t'arrange :

Thomas : Mais...

Pas de mais ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Sinon le blondinet, il faut répondre. _(Allez, dis-lui!)_ :

Newt : Pourquoi elle me laisse dans l'embarras quand je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer quelque chose...

J'ai des oreilles, arrête de grogner :

Newt : Certains blocards s'amusent.  
Thomas : Ça ne dérange personne ?  
Newt : Non. Enfin surtout quand il s'agit d'Alby et moi.  
Thomas : Vous couchez ensemble ?

Révélation !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Nous aimons tous ce couple ! **(Comme par hasard, ça devient intéressant quand je dois laisser ma place à la gamine!) **… Tu ne respectes rien ou quoi ? Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas, venant de toi :

Newt : On n'est pas les seuls.  
Thomas : Alors, dans ce cas, si tu es avec Alby, pourquoi tu m'as donné cette claque, ce matin ?  
Newt : Bon, assez de questions pour ce soir. Viens. T'es supposé être l'invité d'honneur.  
Thomas : Je…  
Newt : Non, allez ! Laisse-moi te montrer.  
Thomas : Mais…  
Newt : Allez.

Il se levait et partait :

Thomas :… La voix ?

Je te boude, tu te démerdes :

Thomas :… Mais pourquoi tout le monde me hait ?  
Newt : Allez, bouge ton cul !

Oui, il était obligé de revenir pour traîner le brun avec lui, c'est triste. _(Tu mélanges ta version et la version originale ou tu t'amuses à dire des conneries?) _… Que quelqu'un la tue ! Newt montrait au nouveau les environs :

Newt : Et là, on a les Bâtisseurs. Ils sont utiles avec leurs mains mais ils n'ont pas grand chose dans la tête. Et on a Winston… le maton des Trancheurs. Et on a deux jumeaux. Clint et Jeff.  
Clint : Hé, quoi de neuf ?  
Jeff : Yo, Newt.  
Newt : Ils passent la plupart du temps à panser les trancheurs.  
Thomas : Et si je veux devenir coureur ?  
Newt : T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dis ?

Apparemment NON :

Newt : Personne ne veut être un coureur. Et, d'ailleurs, t'es choisi.  
Thomas : Choisi par qui ?

Il se faisait bousculer par le combat entre un blocard et Gally, très vite, il se trouvait encerclé :

Gally : Qu'est-ce que tu dis, le nouveau ? Tu nous montres ce que tu sais faire ?  
Blocard : Le nouveau !

Tout le monde l'acclamait, une fois dans le cercle, ils applaudissaient. _(Il va le tuer?) _… Tu crois qu'ils ont rien d'autre à foutre que de tuer quelqu'un tous les mois ? _(Euh… non?) _Pitié, qu'on en finisse :

Gally : D'accord. Les règles sont simples, le nouveau. J'essaie de te pousser, hors du cercle, t'essaies d'y rester plus de cinq secondes. Prêt ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir, Thomas. Si tu te le demandais… Non parce qu'on te pousse et trois blocards te relèvent mais tu tombes comme une crêpe sur le sol parce que tu es vraiment…** (Une proie facile !) **_(Mais tu va arrêter?!) _:

Blocard : Lève-toi mec !  
Gally : Allez, le nouveau, on n'a pas encore fini.

Le brun se levait :

Thomas : Arrête de m'appeler le nouveau.  
Gally : Alors je t'appelle comment ? Tocard ?

Une grande agitation dans la foule, ouais, moi aussi je me foutrais de toi ! _(Mais laisse-le tranquille enfin ! Thomas n'a rien fait!) _Je déteste quand elle joue les nounous :

Gally : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce qu'il ressemble à un tocard ?

On lui fonça dessus et une lutte de quelques secondes eut lieu. _(Quelle énergie, dis donc ! Le métier de présentateur TV ne sera pas pour toi, c'est certain!) _Et dans le plus grand des hasards ! … Thomas tombait encore une fois. Minho le regardait faire, sans décrocher un mot. Il se dit tout simplement qu'il va se le faire en premier. _(Dégueulasse!) _Je dis juste la vérité, tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'es tellement coincée ! _(Menteuse!) _Ouais, c'est ça ! Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Gally continuait de provoquer le brun qui essayait encore une fois de le faire sortir du cercle, quand il eut une bonne prise et il plaqua son adversaire au sol ! OH QUEL TALENT ! Le peuple était ravi du divertissement ! _(Le peuple ?) _Les Baby Looney Toons. _(Oh ouiiiii!) _… Je vais la mettre aux enchères :

Alby : Vas-y, le nouveau !  
Thomas : Pas mal pour un nouveau, hein ?

D'un mouvement de pied, Gally reprit le dessus. Et là, attention les yeux les oreilles ce que vous voulez mais ATTENTION BORDEL ! Ce qui va suivre va tout révolutionner ! Le tocard se prit un coup violent à la tête en tombant par terre et là ! Mes amis, très important :

Thomas : Thomas.

Quelques secondes avant de réagir :

Thomas : Thomas. Hé ! Thomas !

Tous le regardaient :

Thomas : Je me rappelle de mon prénom ! Je m'appelle Thomas !

Alby le pointait du doigt pour crier, comme tous les autres après :

Alby : Thomas !

Tous allaient le féliciter, c'est génial ! C'est… du foutage de gueule, oui. Le mec allait se faire un traumatisme crânien pour son prénom. Nous, on le dit des dizaines de fois et il n'est pas CAPABLE de nous demander comment il s'appelle ! Je le boude jusqu'à la fin ! _(Et c'est elle qui dit ça.) _Tu m'avais promis de ne pas lire que ce l'autre conscience t'avait donnée à lire ! _(Après tout ce que tu as dis, il fallait le dire!) _Cette gosse n'apprendra jamais rien bordel :

Alby : Bienvenue à la maison, Thomas.

Eh bah c'est ça ! Continuez pendant ce que je parle ! Vous êtes tous des malpolis :

Gally : Bon travail… Thomas.

Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là. C'est alors qu'un cri strident et horrible provenait du Labyrinthe, tous regardaient :

Thomas : Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel ?

Mon estomac. _(Je ne savais pas que ton estomac faisait ce genre de cri.)_ :

Gally : Ça, mon ami, c'était un Griffeur. Ne t'inquiète pas, t'es en sécurité avec nous.

… _(…) _… Double sens. _(Perverse!) _Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! _(Non!) _:

Gally : Rien n'a passé ces murs.

Qui a passé des murs mesurant de plus de cinq mètres voire dix mètres ou plus de hauteur ?! QUI ?! _(… J'ai peur, finalement, je vais arrêter les commentaires.) _Petite fillette :

Alby : D'accord, les gars. C'est fini pour cette nuit, allez. C'était une bonne nuit.  
Blocard : Bon travail, mon pote.

Ils s'en allaient, tandis que Thomas fixait les portes, encore une fois. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, tout le monde dormait tandis que le brun voyait des images défiler, avec des voix :

Gally : T'es en sécurité avec nous.  
Ava Paige : WICKED is good.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Teresa : Thomas, Thomas. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tout va changer.  
Alby : Thomas.

La voix d'Alby n'était pas dans son rêve, il allait crier mais une main lui en empêchait. Le blocard mit son index devant sa bouche :

Alby : Chut.

Il enlevait sa main :

Alby : Suis-moi.

Thomas enfilait ses chaussures avant de suivre Alby :

Alby : C'est paisible, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. On a eu des jours sombres.

Le nouveau fixait le couteau que tenait le blocard :

Alby : On a perdu beaucoup de nos gars… à cause de la crainte. De la panique.

Ils s'arrêtaient pour regarder le paysage du Bloc, j'ai envie de dire qu'il n'y a que ça :

Alby : On a parcouru beaucoup de chemin. On a établi l'ordre. On a fait la paix.  
Thomas : Ouais, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Et lui qui recommence avec ses questions ! Combien en a-t-il posé ? _(Euh…) _Bah, dis ! _(Mais je compte!) _:

Alby : Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es curieux.

Comme toute personne normale ou non :

Alby : Mais tu es l'un des nôtres. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

En lui donnant l'arme, il lui montra un des murs du Bloc, avec plusieurs noms correspondant à ceux de tous les blocards présents. Certains étaient barrés :

Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ?  
Alby : Comme je l'ai dis… des jours sombres, Thomas.

Il posa sa main sur le mur, trouva un endroit où commencer à graver son nom. Bon, et sinon, pour les questions, il en a posé combien ? _(Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.) _Ça ne doit pas être si terrible, si ? _(Vingt questions.) _… Attends, tu es sérieuse ? _(Oui, regarde bien où il y a un point d'interrogation quand Thomas prend la parole!) _Tu lis encore, c'est ça ? _(On ne peut rien te cacher, hein?) _Non, même pas toi ! Honte à toi ! Et honte à toi aussi, Thomas ! Honte à toi !

* * *

On a eu une bonne dose de questions! **(Avec lui? Non mais sérieux, tu t'attendais à quoi?) **_(On commente toutes les deux, génial!) _**(Oh pitié, pas toi gamine!) **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	4. Tentative et fantasme

**fireblue: **Il faut faire rire dans la vie :') dis-toi que ça ne fait que commencer (niark niark)  
**Guest: **Merci de ta bénédiction, sache que la grosse poilade est loin de se terminer ;p

* * *

Première journée au Bloc pour Thomas. _(Ce n'est pas la deuxième?) _**(Ne commence pas!) **Il était au potager avec Newt et Zart, ils travaillaient :

Thomas : Quelqu'un a essayé d'escalader ?  
Newt : On a essayé. La lierre ne va pas au sommet. D'ailleurs, où va-t-on aller à partir de ça ?  
Thomas : Et à propos de la Boîte ? La prochaine fois que quelqu'un arrive…  
Newt : Non, on a essayé ça. La Boîte ne descend pas avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur.  
Thomas : D'accord, et si…  
Newt : Non, on a essayé ça, d'accord ? Deux fois. D'accord ? Crois-moi, on a déjà tout essayé. La seule façon de sortir d'ici, c'est le Labyrinthe. Écoute, tu veux être utile ? Va creuser et ramène-nous un peu d'engrais.

Ne cherchant pas à faire quoi que ce soit, il allait dans la forêt. **(Comment se faire exploiter?)** Non mais pitié, les gars, sautez-lui dessus ! Il est puceau, encore :

Newt : J'ai déjà Alby.  
Zart : Il n'est pas mon genre.

Alors, pourquoi cette claque, Newt :

Zart : Il fait ça à chaque nouveau.

La deuxième manche va arriver. **(Elle va leur faire la peau, ça va être génial!) **_(Tu ne voulais pas une orgie?) _**(Gamine, sache qu'il y a une chose : prendre son temps.) **_(Quoi?) _**(… Faites-la taire!) **_(Mais c'est toi qui dit de prendre son temps!) _Dans la forêt, Thomas parlait tout seul :

Thomas : « Ramène un peu d'engrais, Thomas. » « Vous êtes sûr les gars ? Je ne peux pas aider d'une autre façon ? » « Non, va juste chercher de l'engrais. Tu sais où c'est ? Au milieu des bois. »

Comme ça, il fait schizophrène. **(Avec nous, tu le fais aussi!) **Vous, c'est différent, vous êtes mes consciences. **(Je n'en vois aucune. Et quand je me chamaille avec l'autre, fais quelque chose au lieu de nous ignorer. Parce que maintenant, elle n'est plus là.) **… Enlève-lui le bout de scotch qu'elle a sur la bouche et détache-là. **(Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Et comment tu peux le savoir?) **C'est ce que tu fais depuis longtemps. **(… Tu as gagnée la première partie, mais tu vas vite tomber bien bas.) **Oui, oui c'est bien. _(Elle est cruelle!) _**(C'est de l'empathie que j'ai envers toi!) **Le brun lâchait le seau et la mini-pelle pour aller devant une "tombe" faite de plusieurs morceaux de bois, dessus, il y avait marqué "George". Il regardait près de lui, de magnifiques carcasses osseuses. Il se leva et se retourna, en sursautant, en voyant Ben. **(Je sens un coup à prendre du chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows.) **Le coureur semblait bizarre, il fixait Thomas :

Thomas : Ben, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas si nous nous sommes…

Il ne semblait pas normal, il était bizarre. Il grognait, regardait le brun méchamment. Et au lieu de courir, il y en a un qui demande :

Thomas : Tu vas bien ?

Mais cours, cours ! _(Je ne veux pas voir ça!) _**(Trop tard!) **Le coureur courait et sauta sur Thomas, le plaquant au sol :

Thomas : Laisse-moi tranquille !  
Ben : C'est ta faute. Je t'ai vu. Tu l'as fais. Je t'ai vu !

Le nouveau prenait une inspiration en sentant des ongles s'enfoncer dans son poignet, Ben le prenait à la gorge, même si on sait tous qu'il y a du corps à corps. **(Et pas dans le sens du combat mesdames et messieurs, il fait une tentative de "Je te prends au sol" ! PUTAIN CHOCOLAT CHAUD ET MARSHMALLOWS!) **_(Ah, elle, elle ferait une bonne présentatrice TV, AU MOINS!) _Oh, ça va ! Cherchant à se défendre, Thomas bougeait comme un asticot. Quand sa main toucha un crâne d'animal, il s'en empara pour frapper le coureur au visage ! Délinquant en plus de curieux et suicidaire ! Qui t'a éduqué ?! **(On se le demande.) **Il le poussa et se mit à courir en demandant de l'aide, mais mec, tu es dans les bois avec le Grand Méchant Loup. _(Thomas est le Petit Chaperon rouge? Il va se faire dévorer ! Oh non, tu ne faisais qu'apporter des trucs pour Mère-Grand!) _Si tu ne la frappais pas, on n'en serait pas là ! **(C'est juste une batte de base-ball!) **Au même instant précis, attention mesdemoiselles sortez les mouchoirs ! Ben sauta sur Thomas et tombèrent tous les deux en faisant des roulés boulés !

_I've been really tryin', baby  
__Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long  
__And if you feel, like I feel baby  
__Come on, oh come on_

**(Oh putain, c'est juste énorme!)** Le coureur lui arrachait les vêtements, le mordait dans le cou tout en le pénétrant sauvagement et… _(Espèce de folle, arrête-ça!) _Mais merde ! **(Tout allait si bien jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes!) **_(Il y a des enfants qui...) _**(C'est TOI l'enfant dans l'histoire!) **Désolée, les filles, mais on va devoir attendre encore un peu pour la vie sexuelle de Thomas. **(Je te préviens sale gamine, si on n'a plus de lecteurs ou de lectrices, ça va chauffer pour ta tête!) **_(Que quelqu'un m'aide!) _Tu te débrouilles, tu t'es foutue dans cette merde toute seule, à toi de gérer. Bon ! Thomas sortait rapidement de la forêt… **(Des bois, attention.) **Rho mais la forêt, les bois, c'est pareil, c'est juste un paquet d'arbres qui se tapent l'incruste quelque part ! Il continuait en plus :

Thomas : À l'aide !

Ça avait attiré tous les regards des blocards ! Oh, les jaloux ! **(Tu pensais que Ben allait avoir Thomas pour lui tout seul?) **:

Thomas : Bande d'obsédées ! À l'aide !

_(Même lui, il le dit!) _Nan mais lui, c'est différent. Newt prit une arme où cas où. Oui, ils ne vont pas livrés des armes à feu, ça serait trop facile, sinon. Le nouveau criait encore en courant, Ben se jeta encore sur lui ! **(Il aime beaucoup Thomas.) **:

Ben : Je vais te tuer !

Newt donna un coup au coureur pour le calmer, d'autres blocards l'aidaient à le tenir, Chuck aida le brun à se relever et s'écarter de Ben :

Newt : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
Gally : Calme-toi Ben !  
Frypan : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?  
Thomas : Il m'a attaqué !  
Chuck : Tu vas bien ?  
Gally : Calme-toi Ben.

Alby s'approcha :

Ben : Non… Non… Non…  
Alby : Soulevez son haut.  
Ben : Alby !  
Alby : Soulevez son haut.

Le haut levé, ils virent une piqûre. Son épicentre rouge foncé, où les veines viraient au violet :

Ben : S'il te plaît !  
Gally : Il a été piqué. En pleine journée ?  
Ben : Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît… je veux juste de l'aide.  
Alby : Mettez-le dans le Trou.

Cette nouvelle excita Ben qui se débattait. **(Double sens.)** Mais pas dans ce sens :

Ben : Non ! Non !  
Newt : Les jumeaux !  
Ben : Ne faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît !  
Gally : Calme-toi Ben !  
Ben : Écoutez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !

Les blocards qui le maintenaient allaient vers le Trou, les autres retournaient à leur occupation, entendant le coureur crier :

Ben : Il l'a fait ! Arrêtez ! Non !

Peu de temps après, on soignait Thomas :

Thomas : Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
Alby : On appelle ça la Transformation. C'est ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un se fait piquer. Écoute. On n'a pas vu un seul mot clair sortir de la bouche de Ben depuis son arrivé. Ça n'a pas de sens. Et ça va s'aggraver. L'infection se propage. C'est dangereux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?  
Thomas : Il a dit qu'il m'a vu et que c'était de ma faute. Comment ça pourrait être de ma faute ?  
Alby : Tu dois te reposer.

Il commença à partir :

Thomas : Alby !  
Alby : Ouais ?  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?

Alby se retourna, le regardant. **(Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Oh, pauvre chou. Ben ne viendra plus.) **Tous les blocards se trouvaient devant les portes en fin d'après-midi, quelques uns avaient une lance spéciale. Ben arrivait, mains attachées derrière la tête, en se faisant traîner par Minho :

Ben : Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, Minho !

Passant devant les blocards, il appelait Alby qui ne disait rien. Le cercle se refermait, le maton des coureurs le força à se mettre à genoux, il jeta un sac avant de sortir un grand couteau pour couper les cordes. Ben reprit son souffle en posant ses mains sur le sol, Thomas arriva en courant, à côté de Chuck, qui n'était pas avec le cercle des blocards. L'asiatique reprit le sac, alla devant le coureur affecté :

Ben : Non, s'il te plaît. S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça.

Le chef des blocards fit un mouvement de tête, il jeta le sac quand le mécanisme des portes s'entendit. Un vent sortait de depuis le Labyrinthe, Ben reculait :

Alby : Allez !

Les lances plaquées sur lui, il n'eut pas le choix de faire marche arrière. Chuck ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle et s'en allait. **(Bordel, mais Ben est accusé de viol ou quoi?) **Mais non, il ne l'a pas violé finalement, à cause d'une âme sensible ! _(Ce n'est pas moi!) _**(Ouais, c'est ça, à peine!) **:

Alby : Entre !  
Ben : Non, non non ! S'il vous plaît ! Écoutez-moi ! S'il vous plaît !

Plus les portes se rapprochaient, plus les lances insistaient pour faire passer le coureur de l'autre côté. Malgré ses appels, personne ne réagissait. Une fois de l'autre côté, Ben poussa un cri et les portes étaient fermées. Thomas avait de la peine pour lui, alors qu'il s'est fait attaqué en pleine journée. **(Ouais, on se demande ce que tu as dans le cerveau!) **_(J'aurais fait la même chose!) _**(Toi, c'est normal, tu es une fillette.) **Plus personne ne disait rien, le brun regardait le noiraud qui était dans le même cas que les autres :

Alby : Il appartient au Labyrinthe maintenant.

Ils s'en allaient tous, un par un, Thomas regardait Minho qui partit à son tour. Sa main percutait la sienne "par accident" :

Minho : Excuse-moi.  
Thomas : Ce… Ce n'est rien.

Le brun sentit une drôle de pulsion dans sa poitrine et rejoignit Chuck peu de temps après. **(Petit moment mignon de ta version, le SEUL même!) **Rho la ferme. Le soir venu, Gally rayait le nom de Ben sur le mur, en compagnie de quelques torches pour l'éclairer. Seuls le brun restait aux hamacs avec l'adolescent :

Thomas : Tu penses qu'il pourrait le faire ?  
Chuck : Ben ? Non. Personne ne survit à une nuit dans le Labyrinthe. On doit l'oublier.

_(Ceci s'appelle un sans-cœur, Chuck, tu es cruel!) _**(Il a raison de suivre cette voie! Va, suis la lumière, mon enfant!) **Il se mit à s'endormir, le brun regardait Alby qui était un peu plus loin. Ça se voyait, il n'était pas en forme à la perte d'un coureur en plus. Pendant la période de sommeil, des images revenaient une deuxième fois perturber le pauvre chouchou qui s'appelle Thomas :

Teresa : Thomas.  
Ava Paige : WICKED is good. Ne fais aucune facilité pour eux.  
Teresa : Thomas. Tout va changer.  
Thomas : WICKED is good.  
Scientifique : Ça va faire un peu mal.  
Ava Paige : WICKED is good. Thomas, tu as le choix.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit :

Thomas : Encore ces flashs…

**(Ressortez les mouchoirs, les filles!) **_(Ne me dites pas que…) _Se retrouvant dans les bois, le brun se faisait plaquer contre un arbre. Il sentit un souffle chaud et des mains froides qui se baladaient sur son torse. Il se retenait de gémir, la langue passait le long de son cou en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Une main se posait sur les yeux du brun, il entendit un chuchotement à son oreille :

Minho : Laisse-toi faire.  
Thomas : Minho…

Le noiraud lui fit un joli suçon dans le cou, son amant ne se retenait plus :

Chuck : Thomas !

Il sursauta :

Thomas : C-Chuck ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Chuck : Bah… on est aux hamacs. Je t'ai entendu gémir.

Thomas virait au rouge :

Thomas : Euh…  
Chuck : Tu rêvais de qui ? Allez, dis-le moi !

Oui, dis-le que tout le monde sache ! **(En plus, un joli rêve!) **_(… Bande de sadiques!) _C'est juste un fantasme :

Chuck : C'est vrai ? Un fantasme ? Ouh la la ! Tu as le béguin pour qui ?  
Thomas : Ça ne te regarde pas ! Arrêtez de parler, vous aussi !

La proie facile se détend :

Thomas : Je m'appelle Thomas !  
Chuck : Il fantasme sur qui ?

_(Personne, tu es en train de rêver!) _Minho. **(Minho.) **:

Thomas : Je vous déteste.  
Chuck : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer quand il est dans les parages ! Je sais enfin avec qui tu vas te distraire ! Avec Minho !  
Thomas : Tu veux un mégaphone ?  
Chuck : Si tu en as un !

Il suit le chemin de l'obscurité, c'est bien, mon petit ! Les portes s'ouvraient, au loin, Thomas reconnut Minho, Alby et Newt. Newt restait tandis que le maton des coureurs partait avec Alby. Plus tard, dans la matinée, le blond s'occupait d'un arbre mort, avec Zart, en compagnie de Chuck et Thomas :

Thomas : Pourquoi Alby irait dans le Labyrinthe ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un coureur. Les choses sont différentes maintenant.  
Newt : Alby veut retracer les traces de pas de Ben avant le coucher du soleil. Tu viens aider ?  
Thomas : Donc il va revenir là où Ben a été piqué.  
Newt : Alby sait ce qu'il fait. D'accord ? Il le sait mieux que nous tous.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**(Que tu n'as pas de cervelle.) **Il n'a pas de cervelle contrairement à Alby, c'est pour ça qu'il bouge tout seul, qu'il fantasme sur Minho et qu'il est curieux et suicidaire. _(Tu as zéro!) _**(Ta gueule, gamine!) **:

Newt : C'est comme tu l'as entendu. D'accord ? Chaque mois, la Boîte nous ramène un nouveau. Mais quelqu'un a été le premier, non ? Quelqu'un devait passer un mois dans le Bloc, seul. C'était Alby. Je veux dire, ça n'a pas été facile. Quand ces autres garçons ont commencé à monter les uns après les autres... il a vu la vérité. Et il a apprit que la chose la plus importante c'est de s'avoir les uns les autres. Parce que nous sommes tous dans la même merde.

Thomas serra l'arme dans ses mains et aidait les blocards à frapper contre le reste d'arbre. **(Tout en pensant à Minho. Petit pervers va.)**

* * *

_(Pourquoi je ne commente pas après?) _**(Parce que c'est moi! Je vais reprendre les commandes et ça va chauffer!) **... Je suis toujours là. **(Oui bah on va bien se marrer quand même, Thomas va avoir de belles surprises...) **D'accord. Si tu veux. _(N'oubliez pas la review!) _**(Et une corde et un tabouret pour deux chapitres à venir!)**


	5. I am a Griever and I want to rape you

**(Attention, ce qui va suivre, va changer ta vision sur les Griffeurs à tout jamais!) **C'est moi qui le dis, dégage de là! **(J'ai compris, ça va! Mais je préviens quand il y a des passages classés M, MOI!) **J'allais le dire! **(Même pas, tu as oublié!) **... Même pas vrai.

* * *

La pluie se mit à tomber, tous étaient à l'abri tranquillement :

Thomas : Ils devraient être de retour maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si ce n'est pas le cas ?  
Newt : Ça va être le cas.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer sinon ?  
Newt : Ils vont le faire.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

**(Oui, Thomas ! Minho te trompe avec Alby qui trompe Newt en même temps, joli chaîne de libertinage.) **Rho tu es sérieuse là ?! **(Adultère, peut-être ?! Mais merde c'est ta version, je dis ce que je veux!) **Je suis la maître, tu es la conscience. **(Deuxième partie gagnée, je te déteste.) **Et je suis censé tomber plus bas. Chacun ne cessait de regarder les portes, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent à ces portes mais ils aiment les portes ! La pluie terminait son carnage, tous les blocards se trouvaient devant… les portes mais MARIEZ-VOUS AVEC AUSSI ! **(Portophile ? Ouh la. Ça va loin, j'aime ça.) **Ils le savaient, les portes allaient se fermer :

Thomas : Allez les gars, on ne peut pas envoyer quelqu'un aller les chercher ?  
Gally : Ce sont les règles. Soit ils reviennent soit non.  
Newt : On ne peut pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et encore l'intervention du vent fouettard ! **(C'est le Père Fouettard!) **Attention, le spectacle ! Les portes se ferment :

Chuck : Oh non.

Elles se rapprochaient un peu quand Thomas vit quelque chose :

Thomas : Là !

Minho et Alby étaient au loin :

Newt : Attendez, quelque chose ne va pas.  
Chuck : Allez Minho ! Tu peux le faire !

Les blocards l'encourageaient, mais le maton galérait à traîner le blessé :

Chuck : Allez, tu peux le faire !  
Gally : Minho, tu dois sortir maintenant !  
Newt : Ils ne vont pas réussir.  
Frypan : Tu dois le sortir !

Il était trop loin, les portes allaient se fermer. Thomas fonça dans le tas, malgré le peu de place qu'il restait entre ces pierres :

Chuck : Thomas, non !

Personne ne savait s'il avait réussi ou non, en revanche :

Minho : Bon travail. Tu viens juste de te tuer.

Lui, si. **(Ouah, Thomas l'a pour lui tout seul ! Mon grand, tu marques un point!) **:

Thomas : Quoi ?

Le maton des coureurs tombait, il soufflait. Le brun se releva en s'approchant d'Alby pour s'accroupir près de lui :

Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
Minho : À quoi il ressemble ? Il s'est fait piqué.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa tête ?  
Minho : J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire.

Un cri strident résonnait, et non, ce n'est pas mon estomac ! **(Bon, Minho, saute-lui dessus!) **:

Thomas : D'accord. Aide-moi à le lever.  
Minho : On doit y aller. Le Labyrinthe va se changer.  
Thomas : Hé, Minho !

Le concerné se stoppa :

Thomas : On ne peut pas le laisser là.

Devinez la suite ! Ils transportent l'inconscient avec eux, en voyageant dans le Labyrinthe. **(Mais mec, saute Thomas ! T'es tout seul avec lui, bon Alby est là mais il n'est pas là à la fois, il ne verra rien, mais il entendra, ce n'est pas un problème.) **… Ils sont en danger de mort, et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Encourager Minho à choper Thomas ? **(Ouais.) **Pas con :

Thomas : On peut le porter.

Ils avançaient :

Minho : Allez.

Le noiraud trouva un coin où poser Alby :

Minho : On peut le poser là.

Un autre cri, semblable à l'autre, provenait d'un des deux couloirs :

Minho : Ça ne va pas marcher. Il faut y aller. Il faut y aller !  
Thomas : Attends, de quoi tu parles ? On doit le cacher.  
Minho : Où ?  
Thomas : Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire qu'on doit le laisser là ?

**(Il n'attends qu'une chose, espèce de débile mental!) **_(Tu as vu comment tu le traites?!) _**(Pas d'intervention, gamine!) **_(Tu ne t'es pas gênée en t'incrustant la dernière fois!) _Minho plaqua Thomas au mur, le prenant par le col :

Minho : Écoute-moi tête de tocard, d'accord ?

Il n'y a aucune faute, si ? **(Aucune idée, tu lis.) **Bon, on fait avec :

Minho : Regarde autour de toi. Il n'y a nul part où aller.

Le cœur de Thomas battait rapidement, les mains de l'asiatique n'étaient pas loin de son torse, son souffle chaud effleurait à peine le visage du brun. **(Et là, fucking plan à trois!) **Avec une victime de la Transformation ? Ouiiiii, si tu veux retrouver Thomas en mauvaise posture… **(Non, avec un Griffeur.) **… :

Thomas : Avec un Griffeur ?  
Minho : Mais tu es dégueulasse !

**(Soit c'est ça, soit c'est Alby qui tue Thomas!) **On sait que tu veux le prendre, mais quand même ! **(Ça me rappelle un magnifique exemple.) **Le maton se releva :

Minho : Tu n'en sais rien encore. Mais on est déjà mort.  
Thomas : Tu l'as déjà dis.  
Minho : Non.  
Thomas : Si.  
Minho : Mais non.  
Thomas : Mais si.  
Minho : Je sais ce que je dis, je ne suis pas con !  
Thomas : Je peux t'assurer que tu l'as dis !  
Minho : Ah ouais ?  
Thomas : Ouais !  
Minho : Ah ouaiiiis ?  
Thomas : Ouaiiiiis !  
Minho : Quand ça, alors ?  
Thomas : Quand je suis venu te retrouver.  
Minho : Je l'ai dis, pour toi, pas pour nous trois.  
Thomas : N'empêche, tu l'as dis quand même.

On arrête de se battre pour des bananes, d'accord :

Thomas/Minho : Des prunes !

SHUT UP ! Ah oui, et un troisième cri a résonné quand Minho a dit que Thomas n'en savait rien encore. **(Tu es en retard!) **Alors le brun se leva, vit un mur couvert de lierres et regarda Minho. **(Il veut s'attacher?) **Non, suspendre Alby. La nuit tombée, ils tiraient sur une liane qui tenait le blessé :

Thomas : Deux, trois…

Minho entendit un bruit et jeta un coup d'œil :

Thomas : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Minho : Oh mon Dieu !

Le mur se déplaçait et une bête bougeait :

Thomas : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Minho : On doit partir ! On doit partir maintenant !  
Thomas : Non, non, encore un petit peu de temps et on va l'attacher.

La créature émit quelques cris :

Thomas : Reste avec moi, Minho.  
Minho : Hein ?  
Thomas : Reste avec moi, Minho.

Ah, bizarrement, l'asiatique ne stressait plus trop. **(… Thomas, tu lui fais de l'effet!) **:

Thomas : Allez encore un peu, on y est presque.  
Minho : Je suis désolé, le nouveau.  
Thomas : Quoi ?

Il ne fuit pas, il prend son courage à deux mains et tirait d'un coup, attirant Thomas vers l'arrière en entendant le bruit sortant du monstre :

Thomas : Ouoh !

Le coureur ne traînait pas, attachait la liane aux lierres solides, prit Thomas avec lui pour se planquer tous les deux sous Alby, derrière les feuilles. **(… Comment provoquer un Nosebleed?) **Ils entendaient des bruits métalliques s'approcher, le noiraud colla sa main sur la bouche du brun :

Minho : Chut.

Un Griffeur passait par là, en poussant encore des cris. **(Ils ne font que ça, c'est à la mode, chez eux?) **Ouais, ça doit être ça. Minho surveilla les moindres gestes de la créature qui ne faisait que marcher dans le Labyrinthe, une promenade nocturne, c'est super ! … Oh bordel oubliez ce que je viens de dire. **(J'ai eu peur là.) **Quand il n'y avait plus de danger, il retira sa main :

Thomas : Minho ?  
Minho : Quoi ?  
Thomas : Je suis…

Oui mon gars, il est sous toi ! **(Chauffez l'ambiance!)** :

Minho : Désolé.

Il sortait de là, suivi du nouveau :

Thomas : Laisse, ce n'est pas si grave.

Le coureur se mit à regarder derrière lui, il avait cru entendre l'appel de Ben. Il était encore vivant ! **(C'est ta version?) **Ouais. **(… Ouh putain.) **Il allait au bout du couloir :

Thomas : Minho, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
Minho : J'ai entendu Ben ! … Thomas ! Derrière toi !

Au lieu de courir, il se retourna. **(Crétin!) **Le Griffeur hurla :

Thomas : Putain !  
Minho : Cours ! Ne reste pas là !

Alors qu'il allait lui porter secours, quelqu'un le tira à l'arrière pour l'emmener ailleurs. **(Nan ! Naaaaan ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les séparer ! Espèce de sans-cœur!) **… C'est de courte durée. **(Ah bah, sépare-les.) **… D'accord, ça va aller. Thomas courait, le Griffeur le suivait rapidement :

Griffeur : Oh miam miam miam miam j'ai faiiiiim !

**(… On peut savoir ce qui t'es arrivée pour ce que tu fasses parler un Griffeur?) **… Je n'en sais rien. Un délire, peut-être. Thomas continua de tracer sa route, tentant de semer son agresseur ! Une course poursuite épique dans la nuit, dans le Labyrinthe ! Mais la bête prit du terrain, forçant au nouveau de tourner encore et encore jusqu'à un cul-de-sac :

Thomas : Oh merde !

Il eut la superbe idée de grimper sur les lierres pour aller sur le mur et ensuite faire un saut épique de la mort qui tue pour atterrir contre un mur plus grand. Le Griffeur ne faisait que suivre la proie facile. **(Dis donc, il faut arrêter de faire saigner le nez des gens!) **Ce n'est pas du Yaoi, c'est du… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. **(Minho, un Griffeur veut se faire ton Thomas!) **Se trouvant en-dessous de lui, le nouveau paniquait, il n'osait plus bouger. Une patte métallique levait le haut de Thomas et la langue de la créature passait sur son torse. **(Joli filet de bave qui doit rester.) **_(Comment peux-tu écrire ça?!) _Hé, je l'ai dis, il y a des passages classés M ! **(Tu ne lis jamais aussi...) **Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ça peut se comprendre. _(Mais!) _Bref je continue ! Les deux premières pattes s'emparaient des bras du brun où le bout devenait des "pinces", les deux pattes de derrière et non tout à l'arrière levaient les jambes de sa victime en ayant prit soin de baisser son futal, comme tu le dirais ! **(À noter que le Griffeur à six pattes. Et oui je dis futal alors que c'est pantalon mais FUCK LES MOTS !) **Il s'approchait un peu trop et Thomas sentit quelque chose de dur frotter contre une de ses cuisses. **(Vous avez trois options : prenez des mouchoirs, ou bien une corde et un tabouret, sinon il y a bol de céréales et verre de jus de fruits.) **Sachant ce qui allait l'attendre, il donna un coup dans les burnes du Griffeur ! Et ne me demandez surtout pas comment il en a lui aussi, c'est comme ça ! La bête reculait en hurlant de douleur, donnant une opportunité à sa victime de reprendre la course ! **(Après avoir remonté le pantalon.) **Après avoir remonté le pantalon, il fait froid la nuit. Arrivant au bord du mur, il freina, recula mais entendit le Griffeur pas content.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Ses jambes couraient une nouvelle fois et il sauta sur le mur de lierres en s'accrochant au maximum pour ne pas se casser la gueule. La bête avait aussi sauté pour essayer de ne pas choper Thomas cette fois, enfin si, mais là c'est carrément lui enfoncer sa grosse patte à l'arrière ! **(Vous êtes avec les mouchoirs ? Ou avec le bol de céréales et le jus de fruits ? Bien, continuez. Par contre, je ne peux rien dire pour ceux qui ont prit l'option corde et tabouret.) **Évidemment, il évita les coups qui percutaient le mur qui n'a rien fait ! Il se prend tout, le pauvre mur se fait violer ! **(Personne n'a honte là!) **Il faut appeler la Société Protectrice des Murs ! **(Après.)** Après. Les lierres ne supportaient pas le poids du monstre et se décrochaient du mur, Thomas était libre, pas le Griffeur qui s'excitait pour se libérer des lierres. **(Double sens.) **Il allait vers un autre couloir quand Minho lui fonça dessus :

Minho : Tu es un fou, fils de pute !

Le Griffeur a de la concurrence !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Fou de rage à l'idée de ne pas avoir eu la virginité de Thomas, il se libéra à temps :

Minho : Allez, suis-moi ! Allez !

Un bruit surgit :

Minho : D'accord, il se change. Allez allez allez allez !

Ils virent le coin qui allait changer :

Minho : Ce coin est en train de se fermer ! Allez ! On ne peut pas mourir ici !

Thomas regardait le mur de devant qui se fermait petit à petit, le noiraud était déjà au bout :

Minho : Thomas ! T'attends quoi ? Barre-toi de là !

Le Griffeur l'avait retrouvé, se léchait les babines ? Les lèvres ? Bref, on ne sait pas :

Thomas : Allez !

Se sentant provoqué, il lui courait après, pour répondre au brun :

Minho : Allez !

Le nouveau entendit les appels de l'asiatique :

Minho : Allez ! Ne te retourne pas !

Mais bordel, arrête de regarder derrière toi :

Minho : Cours ! Allez Thomas !

Les bruits métalliques le rattrapaient, il était déjà dégoûté du vrai visage du Griffeur, alors ça ne faisait qu'accélérer sa course :

Minho : Bouge ton cul ! Allez ! C'est parti ! Thomaaaaas !

Coup de chance, il passait le mur qui se fermait sur le Griffeur ! Thomas eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, il s'écoula par terre, la tête de Minho au-dessus de lui :

Minho : Alors toi, ne me refais plus ça, tu as compris, tocard ?

Il se retira quand le concerné s'asseyait, il lui fit un sourire moqueur :

Thomas : Promis. Par contre, vous ne me l'avez pas dis.  
Minho : De quoi ?  
Thomas : À propos des Griffeurs.  
Minho : Ils piquent les gens.  
Thomas : Pas seulement, j'ai failli me faire violer par ce Griffeur !

Un silence de mort régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes :

Minho : Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
Thomas : Tu veux une preuve ?

Il leva son haut, avec son torse toujours mouillé par la bave de la bête. Le maton des coureurs effleura le corps de Thomas :

Minho : Ah, dégueulasse.  
Thomas : Tu vois ?  
Minho : Mais comment il peut…  
Thomas : Il en a une. Je l'ai senti contre ma cuisse, c'était… Brrr !  
Minho : Eh bien tu en donnes des détails.

Le brun le regardait, il semblait rire un peu. Il gonfla ses joues et tourna la tête. Je vous présente un gamin avec une façon de bouder extraordinaire.

* * *

**(La suite! Balance!) **... Tu sais ce que tu ne commentes plus après? **(Quoi?! QUOI?!) **_(Ouiiiii! Encore moi!) _**(Pourquoi j'ai dit oui?!) **Tu as signé, trop tard! **(Bordel de merde! Si tu veux me voir commenter, fais le un! Si tu veux que je tue la gamine, fais le un!) **_(Maiiiiis!)_ Ça suffit!


	6. Envoyer des filles pour briser le bordel

**Mamoizelle Splash Boum**: Heureusement que tu n'as pas éclaté de rire à une heure du mat'! xD pour le crack, il y en aura toujours dans cette fanfic, tu peux me croire :') merci de tirer ton chapeau, les idées, il y en a qui t'accueilleront les bras ouverts! Si tu veux faire un threesome avec mes consciences, elles acceptent. _(Je n'ai jamais dit oui!) _**(Oh ouais fucking plan à trois! Je me marie avec toi je suis partante!) **Et tu peux aussi te marier avec les deux :')  
**fireblue**: Hey, regarde qui voilà! La suite 8D

* * *

Bon, Thomas, ça suffit. _(Laisse-le bouder ! Après ce qui vient de se passer!) _Pourquoi tu es là, toi aussi ? Rho bordel :

Minho : Tu vas faire la tête pour si peu ?  
Thomas : Si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais !  
Minho : Allez !  
Thomas : Non !

_(Oh c'est mignon!) _Ennuyeux à mourir oui :

Minho : Thomas.  
Thomas : Crève.

… J'ai compris. _(Quoi?) _:

Minho : Retourne-toi.  
Thomas : Pourquoi ?  
Minho : Parce qu'il y a encore un Griffeur !  
Thomas : Enc…

En se retournant, il eut un baiser volé ! Minho, tu aurais pu faire ça avant ! _(Mais arrête d'être perverse!) _Et toi arrête d'avoir une âme de gamine innocente ! Le brun ne laissa aucun son sortir de sa bouche :

Minho : Eh bien alors, c'est quoi cette tête ?

Il ne lui laissa pas de temps, il se retrouvait à califourchon sur Thomas :

Thomas : Minho, mais qu'est-ce que tu…  
Minho : Je sais ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.  
Thomas : Ce n'est pas…  
Minho : Écoute, je vais te faire une confidence…

Le noiraud touchait le cou du tocard, un endroit précis d'ailleurs :

Minho : Tu as la marque du suçon dans ton cou.

En se relevant, l'asiatique ne se doutait pas du riposte de Thomas :

Thomas : Tu as fais QUOI ?!  
Minho : Enfin réveillé !

Le maton se mit à courir rapidement, poursuivi par le nouveau. Vas-y Minho, chope-le qu'on en finisse ! _(Vous voulez tous voir des scènes pas nettes ou quoi?) _Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas fan de ce que nous lisons, allez je t'ai tuée, tu n'as plus rien à dire. _(Mais!) _Le lendemain, Chuck était devant les portes qui s'ouvraient, j'ai une dent contre les portes mais ils ont un truc envers elles :

Chuck : Les gars, levez-vous !

Ils avaient dormi sur l'herbe, oui, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour eux. **(Quand je te disais que l'orgie allait débarquer!) **_(Tu as recommencée!) _**(C'est ça quand tu viens dans MON territoire!) **:

Newt : Je te l'ai dis, Chuck. Ils ne reviendront pas.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Zart se retournait :

Zart : Ce n'est pas possible.  
Chuck : Oui !

Les blocards virent Thomas, Minho et Alby au loin. Ah, les joies des retrouvailles. _(Pitié, dis-le avec joie!) _Tais-toi un peu :

Newt : Je l'ai.  
Thomas : Attention.  
Frypan : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Gally : Comment vous avez fait ?

Ils posèrent Alby au sol, en allongeant :

Chuck : Vous avez vu un Griffeur ?

Thomas partit en courant en criant :

Newt : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?  
Minho : On en a vu un, il l'a zigouillé.

… Comment ose-il oublier la fameuse révélation ?! _(Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va hurler sur les toits qu'il a fait un suçon à Thomas?) _Arrête de lire ces papiers, toi aussi ! _(Mais après, tu me gueules dessus!) _Le conseil eut lieu, ils s'asseyaient, tandis que certains blocards étaient derrière des barres, Thomas se trouva derrière Newt, Minho, Frypan, un blocard et Gally :

Gally : Les choses ont changés. C'est indéniable. Premièrement, Ben se fait piquer en plein jour. Et ensuite Alby. Et maintenant, notre nouveau a pris sur lui… pour aller dans le Labyrinthe. Ce qui est une grave violation de nos règles.  
Frypan : Ouais. Mais il a sauvé la vie d'Alby avec Minho.  
Gally : Il l'a fait ? Pendant trois ans, nous avons coexisté avec ces choses. Et maintenant, tu as tué l'un des leurs. Qui sait ce que ça veut dire pour nous.  
Newt : Qu'est-ce que tu nous suggères de faire ?  
Gally : Il doit être puni.

(_Une grande agitation interrompit le silence)_ :

Chuck : Allez !  
Blocard : Il a tué un Griffeur !  
Newt : Minho. Tu étais là-bas avec lui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

(_Tous le fixaient)_ :

Minho : Je pense… que pendant tout le temps qu'on était ici… personne n'a tué un Griffeur avant lui. Quand le mur s'est déplacé pour le faire sortir et que j'allais fuir, il m'a convaincu de rester avec lui pour sauver Alby. Écoutez, je ne sais pas s'il est courageux ou stupide. Mais peu importe ce qu'il fait, on a besoin de lui. On devrait faire de lui un coureur.  
Blocard : Un coureur ? Quoi ?  
Frypan : Minho, arrête tes conneries, d'accord ?  
Gally : Si vous voulez mettre un débutant là-bas, il n'y a pas de soucis. Allez de l'avant. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais du Labyrinthe, c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire ça !  
Newt : Alors, demandons à la voix ce qu'elle en pense !

… Merci à toi Newt, on voit bien qui est le gentil parmi VOUS ! Il y a une chose que Minho n'a pas dit à propos du Griffeur ET de Thomas :

Frypan : Quoi ?  
Chuck : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Minho : Putain…  
Gally : Tu nous caches quelque chose à propos du tocard ? Ou bien il va ouvrir sa bouche tout seul ?  
Thomas : Je… n'ai rien à dire.

Eh bien, laissez la voix suprême révéler ce qu'ils vous cachent ! _(Suprême ? Euh...) _Toi, ne dis rien ! Le Griffeur a failli violer Thomas :

Newt :… Attends, quoi ?  
Zart : Oh God !  
Jeff : J'ai raté un épisode.  
Clint : What the fuck ?  
Winston : Violer ? Ou tuer ?

Les deux :

Minho : Et elle en rajoute une couche !  
Newt : J'aurais jamais dû lui demander, c'est tellement horrible.  
Thomas : Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de passer trois jours au Bloc !

Mais je te boude, je te l'ai dit ! _(Pourquoi tu lui parles, alors?) _Je vais te faire bouffer ces feuilles:

Chuck : Je croyais que c'était Minho qui te chauffait !  
Gally : En plus ?!  
Thomas : Chuck !  
Minho : Tu croyais que j'allais le laisser se promener dans la nature ? Que personne ne touche au puceau, c'est moi qui le prend !  
Gally : Ah oui ? Et si je voulais me le faire, tout de suite ?  
Minho : Tu n'as pas intérêt !  
Newt : J'ai une mauvaise image en tête…  
Frypan : Tu deviens vraiment blanc, Newt. Si tu veux vomir, c'est dehors.  
Newt : Je n'aurais pas la force de courir…  
Blocard : Portez-le, portez-le !  
Gally : Rien ne me retient pour l'humilier !  
Minho : Si, moi !

Je vous présente le gros bordel mondial de tous les temps :

Gally : Tu n'es pas Alby !  
Minho : Tu n'es pas celui que Thomas souhaite !  
Chuck : J'ai faim !  
Jeff : C'est bon, c'est fini ?  
Newt : Ouais, enfin je crois.  
Clint : Évite de penser au viol de Thomas par le Griffeur, par contre !  
Newt : Je reviens, je sors, j'en ai pour une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
Frypan : Ah bah bravo ! Il venait d'arrêter de s'imaginer des trucs !  
Zart : On a un malade.  
Winston : Expliquez-moi pourquoi il se torture l'esprit !  
Thomas : ÇA SUFFIT !

Je vous présente le gros blanc mondial de tous les temps :

Thomas : On ne peut pas reprendre le conseil ?!  
Gally : Viens ici, toi. Que je te chope !  
Minho : Je vais te tuer !

Il lui sauta dessus :

Minho : Il est à moi !

Oh, quel chanceux ! … Bah, tu es passée où ? _(Ils me font peur.) _… Gamine :

Thomas : Gally, Minho, arrêtez !  
Chuck : Quelqu'un a vu Newt ?  
Frypan : Il se vide l'estomac avec des pensées dégueulasses.

J'aime faire régner la discorde :

Chuck :… Je peux le comprendre.  
Clint : Ça doit être toi qui doit gerber, pas Newt. Tu es le plus jeune quand même ! Je ne sais pas moi, j'aurais vomi si on me dit que Thomas se faisait prendre par un Griffeur ! Imagine !  
Chuck : Maintenant que tu le dis…  
Winston : Sors vite !  
Jeff : Deuxième malade ! Mais comment tu fais ?!  
Clint : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?  
Zart : Tu les rends tous malade avec tes phrases à double sens.

**(Hé ! C'EST MON RÔLE!) **Oui, bah tu n'es pas là ! _(Remets l'ordre ! Personne ne peut le faire, ils sont tous occupés!) _**(Tu ne suis pas la version originale?) **Donc, on va commencer à envoyer des gens, hein ? _(Déjà ? On n'attend pas un mois?) _Si tu veux voir une guerre entre les blocards pour ne plus avoir de survivants, vas-y ! **(Fais sonner la Boîte ! Fais sonner la Boîte!) **_(Retourne à tes occupations!) _Ouais, écoute-là pour une fois, enfin ça sera l'unique fois. **(Tss…) **Pour stopper ce gros bordel mondial de tous les temps et éviter d'avoir, à la fin, le gros blanc mondial de tous les temps, je vais faire sonner la Boîte. Enfin, non, elle sonne toute seule. Tout le monde sortit en courant, une fois l'accès possible, Gally et Newt ouvrirent les grilles et le blond descendit :

Newt : La vache.  
Winston : Alors ?  
Newt : Il y a deux filles, l'une des deux est plus jeune.

Il touchait à peine son bras que la brune réagit violemment et reculait :

? : Ouoh putain de bordel de merde !

En reculant, sa main s'enfonçait dans le visage de la noiraude qui dû se réveiller :

Teresa : Aïe ! Mon visage !  
Newt : Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te frapper.  
? : Et c'est lui qui dit ça ! Et pour ton visage, on s'en fout !

_(Elle est aussi méchante que l'autre conscience!) _**(C'est mieux que d'avoir à supporter une gamine!) **Par contre, la noiraude, là, t'es censée dire un SEUL PUTAIN de mot et tu en as dis trois. Ce n'est pas bien :

Teresa : Ah oui. Thomas.

Et elle sombra dans le coma. Best. Collapse. EVER :

Thomas : Que quelqu'un m'explique !  
Minho : Elle veut t'avoir elle aussi ?! Mais non, ce n'est pas possible !  
Gally : Il a déjà un concurrent, la meuf ne va pas s'ajouter !

Elle leva sa tête :

Teresa : J'ai un prénom !

Je t'ai dis quoi :

Teresa : Merde, excuse !

Elle reposa sa tête violemment :

Teresa :… Ow.  
Newt : Viens, je vais te sortir d'ici.  
? : Et si je veux rester ici pour l'éternité ?  
Newt : Désolé, mais ça ne sera pas possible.

Il lui prit la main pour la lever et la souleva pour la faire sortir sans problème :

? : Et l'autre fille peut bouger son cul !  
Teresa : Je suis dans le coma.

Mais ne réponds pas alors ! **(Bordel, je crois que son cerveau est mort!) **_(Amen! Et casse-toiiiii!) _Pourquoi tout se barre en couille :

Teresa : Pourquoi tu réagis alors si tout se barre en couille ?  
Newt : Pourquoi tu réponds si tu es dans le coma ?  
Chuck : Je veux rentrer chez moi.  
Zart : Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne connaît pas le chemin de notre maison.

Il faut peut-être songer à sortir d'ici pour commencer :

Gally : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez les coureurs ?  
Minho : On n'est pas sur commande !

Pourquoi, pourquoi ils ont mit la Boîte en route aussi ? **(J'appelle ça un troll du WICKED.)** Bon, on avance dans le temps, hein. Teresa est dans le lit en train de DORMIR parce qu'elle est dans le COMA alors ne lâche pas DES MOTS dans ton sommeil sinon on te prendra pour une tarée :

Teresa : Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

… _(…) _… Tu fais honte à tout le monde, Teresa. En ce qui concerne l'adolescente :

Gally : On va s'occuper de ton cas plus tard, avec ce qui vient de se passer.  
Thomas : Tant mieux, je suis libre.  
Gally : Bon, comment tu t'appelles ?  
? : Mec, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais ton regard me fait penser que tu es un psychopathe.  
Gally : Si tu veux aller dans le Labyrinthe, je ne te retiens pas.  
? : Attends, quoi ?  
Minho : Mais quel doué !  
? : On est dans un Labyrinthe ?!  
Jeff : Elle aurait pu l'apprendre autrement.  
? : Mais on est dans un Labyrinthe, je ne peux pas me calmer !  
Newt : Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, il faut juste que tu te détendes un peu !

Elle leva le doigt et allait dire quelque chose, mais non, rien ne sortit :

? : D'accord…  
Minho : La façon dont elle boude me rappelle quelqu'un, pas toi Thomas ?  
Thomas :… La ferme, Minho.  
Newt : Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Pourquoi ils t'ont envoyé ici ?  
? : Non… non, je… je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je ne peux même pas dire mon nom.  
Newt : Ça viendra. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
? : Concrètement, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ici ? Avec… vous tous ?  
Thomas : En attendant, tu te reposes avec cette fille, Jeff veillera sur toi, d'accord ?  
? : Génial, pendant qu'il y en a qui vont sauver nos culs, je vais rester là, sympa !

À peine qu'elle se mit sur ses jambes, qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit par réflexe :

? :… Je n'ai rien dis.

Thomas regarda Teresa :

Newt : Tu la reconnais ?  
Thomas : Non.  
Newt : Vraiment ? Parce qu'elle semblait te reconnaître. Bon, on va juste attendre qu'elle se réveille et on verra ce qu'elle sait. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un ici, a les réponses à nos questions.  
Thomas : D'accord.

Il s'en alla :

Newt : Où vas-tu ?  
Thomas : Je retourne dans le Labyrinthe.

Minho sortit lui aussi pour l'arrêter :

Minho : Hé, Thomas. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Une envie soudaine de mourir ? Tu viens juste d'en sortir et maintenant tu veux y retourner ?  
Thomas : Newt a dit que personne n'a vu un Griffeur et a survécu pour en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Minho, maintenant on en a un. Ne me dit pas que tu es un peu curieux.  
Minho : Pas vraiment, non. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Tu vas y aller et disséquer la bête ?  
Thomas : Je le ferais si je le dois. Les autres coureurs sont partis ?  
Minho : Ils y vont ce matin. Après qu'Alby ait été piqué, ils ne sont pas pressés d'y retourner. Pourquoi tu l'es, toi ?  
Thomas : Je pense qu'il est temps de découvrir contre qui on se bat.  
Minho : D'accord. Mais tu n'y retournes pas seul. Retrouve moi dans les bois dans une demi-heure.

Il s'arrêta en entendant Thomas :

Thomas : Quelque chose t'attendra ce soir, Minho.

* * *

Mais que cache Thomas pour ce soir? **(Il veut retrouver le Griffeur c'est pour ça!) **_(Perverse!) _**(Je dis la vérité!) **Pour l'adolescente, c'est à partir de là que le self-insert débute, mais comme je l'ai précisé au début, aucune importance ne sera accrochée sur ce thème, attendez-vous... à du lourd la prochaine fois!


	7. Punition perverse avec secteur sept

**fireblue**: Tu en sauras un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres à propos de ce personnage! ;)

* * *

Thomas attendit dans les bois quand le maton des coureurs débarquait avec Frypan, Zart et un blocard :

Minho : Ça sera suffisant ?

Oui, si le Griffeur est en vie et qu'il veut toujours prendre Thomas, il y aura quatre sauveurs pour lui ! _(Il n'est pas mort?) _**(Ils peuvent en envoyer un autre, mais ce n'est pas grave, on peut te comprendre avec ce cerveau ramolli.) **_(Mais elle a dit qu'il est vivant!) _S'il est en vie, tu as déjà vu quelqu'un survivre à un écrasement de mur, toi ? **(Même pas, elle n'oserait pas pénétrer dans le Labyrinthe!) **_(Tu racontes n'importe quoi!) _Elle n'a pas tord, tu ne ferais même pas une minute au Bloc, comme je te l'ai dis :

Thomas : Allez, c'est parti.

Ils fonçaient dans le Labyrinthe, couloir après couloir :

Minho : Allez !

Le noiraud s'arrêta devant une allée, en voyant la patte métallique du Griffeur. Ils allaient tous les cinq devant une belle carcasse ! **(Il y avait le cerveau, des membres et des trucs tout gluants.) **_(Glauque !) _Elle ne dit plus dégueulasse, c'est déjà ça :

Zart : C'est dégoûtant.  
Thomas : Il y a quelque chose ici.  
Frypan : Tu veux dire comme un pancake de Griffeur ?

… Est-ce que c'est bon ? Oui ? Nan ? **(On ne connaît pas le goût du Griffeur, ne prends pas de risques inutiles.) **Et devinez qui regarde Minho pour qu'il se porte volontaire ? _(Une licorne!) _Perdu, c'est Thomas. **(Pourquoi je l'ai foutue devant My Little Pony?!) **L'asiatique mit carrément son bras dans le mur :

Zart : Wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Quand la patte se mit à bouger toute seule ! Ils reculèrent tous ! Bande de peureux ! **(En même temps, tu dis la patte ! Je te rappelle que tu dis grosse patte dans le cinq quand Thomas était sur le mur de lierres avec le Griffeur donc les lecteurs peuvent se poser des questions!) **Mais t'es con, pas cette patte-là ! **(Tu veux dire qu'elle est écrasée ? Putain le mur s'est vengé en écrabouillant les burnes du Griffeur ! … Coooool.) **:

Frypan : Je pensais que vous l'avez tué.  
Zart : C'était un réflexe ?  
Blocard : Tu espères ?  
Thomas : D'accord. Allez. Laissez-moi regarder. Tout le monde y met une main.

Ils s'emparèrent de la patte métallique :

Thomas : D'accord, prêt ? Dans trois... Un, deux, trois.

Après une mini lutte, tous tombèrent avec leur proie cassée, incroyable. _(Proie ? Ils ont carrément sorti le Griffeur?) _… Si c'est devenu du beurre sur une tartine, non :

Thomas : Ça va, Fry ?  
Frypan : Ouais ça va, merci frère.

Minho vit quelque chose de bizarre dans un des membres, je ne sais pas si c'est le cerveau, le pancréas bref mais c'est gluant de partout. **(La poche d'éjaculation qui a pétée.) **… Ew. Tu dépasses les limites du thème "dégueulasse" ! _(Honte à toi!) _**(Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça!) **Il prit quelque chose dans ce... morceau de viande, ça sera ton nom, tu es baptisé. **(Amen.) **Pour ensuite sortir un espèce de cylindre gris. Bon, d'accord, il y a TOUJOURS ce truc gluant qui coule de partout mais on s'en fout :

Thomas : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il regardait ce morceau de fer, un petit son sortit à chaque fois. Il y avait aussi un petit panneau jaune où il y avait marqué : WCKD 9643821. **(Ce n'était pas nécessaire.) **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai sorti, c'était nul. Ah, et petit écran avec le chiffre sept marqué dessus :

Minho : Intéressant.  
Frypan : D'accord, quoi que ça puisse être... on peut le ramener au Bloc ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer ses potes.  
Zart : Il a raison. Il se fait tard, allez.

En rentrant au Labyrinthe… **(Bloc.) **Pardon. En rentrant au Bloc, ils allaient auprès de Newt, enfin Minho et Thomas, en fait je ne sais plus ! _(Pourquoi tu as jetée toutes les feuilles ?! Tu vas devoir tout trier!) _… Réflexe de merde :

Thomas : On l'a trouvé. C'était dans un Griffeur.  
Newt : C'est les mêmes lettres que dans nos fournitures.  
Thomas : Ouais. Celui qui nous a mit ici a dû créer les Griffeurs. C'est le premier indice qu'on a trouvé, le tout premier, en trois ans. Pas vrai, Minho ?  
Minho : Vrai.  
Thomas : Newt, on doit y retourner. Qui sait où ça pourrait nous mener ?

Il regarda Gally, le seul mec qui a une haine envers Thomas :

Gally : Tu as vu ce qu'il a essayé de faire, hein ? D'abord il brise les règles... et il tente de nous convaincre de les abandonner. Les règles sont les seules choses qui nous aident depuis le début. Pourquoi on se questionne à propos de ça ? Si Alby était là, vous savez qu'il serait d'accord avec moi. Ce tocard doit être puni.

Mais tu as que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ?! **(On sait que tu veux te le faire, mais quand même!) **Calme tes hormones, mec :

Gally : Comment ça je calme mes hormones ?!

**(… L'éducation sexuelle, tu connais?) **_(C'est quoi?) _Elle non plus. Tu feras ton cours après, là, on règle un problème de la plus haute importance ! Thomas, au coin, t'es puni :

Thomas : Il n'y en a pas.

Mais c'est qu'il a regardé en plus ?! **(Elle voulait dire au coin, dehors, le coin du Bloc.) **:

Minho : Ça fait un peu loin.

On s'en fiche :

Newt : Il a raison. Thomas a enfreint les règles.

Un blanc, ça commence bien :

Newt : Euh…  
Gally : Alors, punition ?  
Newt : Mais tu es marrant, toi ! Je ne sais pas quoi lui donner comme punition !

Le coin du Bloc ! **(Le mariage avec les portes!) **_(Le viol par Griffeur!) _… **(… Bon, ça va ! Je reprends mes feuilles!) **:

Gally : D'accord, une nuit avec tous les blocards.  
Thomas : Quoi ?!  
Minho : Attends mec, t'es sérieux ?!  
Zart : On fait comment s'il n'est pas notre genre ?  
Newt : Et qu'on a déjà quelqu'un ?  
Frypan : Et qu'il appartient à Minho d'avance ?

Tu t'es foutu dans une merde pas possible :

Gally : Comme une certaine personne s'amuse à briser les règles du Labyrinthe, on va s'amuser à briser les règles des relations sexuelles entre blocards.

**(OH PUTAIN OUAIS ! ORGIE!) **:

Newt : Si Alby s'en sort, tu te fais tuer.  
Thomas : Je ne veux pas me faire prendre par tous les blocards !  
? : Ah parce que les filles y participent ?

Vous êtes foutus :

Newt : On t'a dit de te reposer !  
? : Je peux marcher ! Non, sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire de se faire prendre par tous les blocards ?  
Minho : Gally qui pète son câble, rien de grave.  
Gally : Je veux éviter qu'une autre catastrophe surgisse !  
? : En faisant de Thomas…  
Newt : On peut s'arranger autrement. Gally, laisse-moi réfléchir, d'accord ? Mais dis-toi que rien ne l'arrêtera. Laisse-moi rendre ça officiel. Dès demain, tu deviendras un coureur.

Gally s'en allait, en colère :

Thomas : Merci, Newt.  
? : Attends, et moi dans tout ça ?  
Newt : Ah nan, pas un second Thomas !  
? : Quoi ? Mais je veux faire mes preuves !  
Minho : Tu es encore un peu jeune pour être coureur.  
? : Merci du soutien, eh bah si c'est comme ça, je retourne au lit en compagnie de la comateuse, hein.

Oh, elle est vexée. **(Ouais. Du coup, l'orgie?) **Il n'y en aura pas. **(QUOI?!) **Pourquoi je lui ai dis ça, elle va encore me faire chier jusqu'au bout. _(Tu nous détestes!) _Oui, oui je vous hais ! **(Pour moi, c'est un compliment.) **_(Pour moi, c'est une insulte.) _La brune ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les blocards et repartit :

Newt : Elle a un sale caractère.  
Frypan : Et on ne sait toujours pas son nom.

Elle n'aura pas besoin de faire une tentative de traumatisme crânien, ELLE :

Thomas : Ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute pas.

Plus tard, Minho se rendait dans les bois avec Thomas. **(… Que de double sens.) **:

Thomas : Hé, on va où ?  
Minho : Tu verras.

Il ouvrit une porte d'une espèce de cabane, le brun était attiré par les plans attachés sur les murs quand le noiraud tira le drap pour révéler tout le plan du Labyrinthe, ça prenait toute la table :

Minho : C'est le Labyrinthe. Tout ça.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tout ça ? Je pensais qu'on ne le connaissait pas.  
Minho : Il ne reste rien sur la carte. C'est moi qui ait fait entièrement le plan. Chaque cycle. Chaque modèle. S'il y avait un moyen de sortir, on l'aurait déjà trouvé.  
Thomas : Pourquoi tu ne l'as dis à personne ?  
Minho : C'est Alby qui me l'a dit. Les gens ont besoin de savoir qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de sortir. Mais peut-être que maintenant… nous avons une vraie chance.

Le cylindre se trouvait entre ses mains avant de tomber dans celles de Thomas, ne pas chercher le sens de cette phrase :

Minho : Regarde ça. Depuis un an, on explore ces secteurs extérieurs. On a trouvé ces numéros écrits sur les murs. Les secteurs un à huit. Regarde, le chemin a changé, toutes les nuits, quand le Labyrinthe change… cela ouvre un nouveau secteur. Alors aujourd'hui, le secteur six va s'ouvrir. Demain, ça sera le quatre, puis le huit, ensuite le trois. Le modèle reste toujours le même.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui est si spécial avec le sept ?  
Minho : Je n'en sais rien. Mais la nuit dernière, quand tu as tué ce Griffeur…

**(Qui était à deux pattes de voler ta virginité.) **:

Minho : Le secteur sept était ouvert. Je pense que c'est de là qu'ils viennent. On ne pourra pas y aller que tous les deux pour explorer ce secteur.  
Thomas : Les autres coureurs ne viendront pas ?  
Minho : Non. Ils ne sont pas au courant de ça. Et si jamais ils l'apprennent…  
Thomas : J'ai compris. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Minho : En trois jours, ils ont envoyé deux nouvelles. Soit on voit de quoi elles sont capables, soit on attend le nouveau ou la nouvelle dans le prochain mois.  
Thomas : Tu penses que nous avons encore le temps ?  
Minho : Aucune idée.

Jeff arrivait en courant :

Minho : Tu n'es pas censé venir ici.  
Jeff : On a un gros problème !  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Jeff : L'adolescente n'est plus là !

Les coureurs se regardèrent avant de suivre le blocard, tout le monde cherchait dans les moindres coins :

Minho : Elle devait retourner à l'infirmerie !  
Chuck : On a cherché partout, aucune trace !  
Gally : Elle nous a eu en beauté, cette gamine !  
Thomas : Vous pensez qu'elle est allée dans le Labyrinthe ?  
Gally : À moins qu'elle veut faire l'imprudente comme toi.  
Frypan : La comateuse est toujours là, mais pas d'adolescente.  
Zart : Soit elle joue à cache-cache, soit elle joue la fille dangereuse !

Oh mon DIEU ! … Nan mais vous vous êtes vus ?! On dirait des filles qui ont perdu du maquillage sans déconner ! **(Les blocards sont des fillettes, je répète ! Les blocards sont des fillettes!) **Newt se rendit à la tour d'observation au cas où elle serait quelque part, planqué. Il trouva une surprise :

Newt : Tiens, tu es ici ?  
? : Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le blond s'asseyait près d'elle :

Newt : S'ils te trouvent, tu risques gros, tu sais ? Tout le monde croit que tu es dans le Labyrinthe.  
? : Bah, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens comme chez moi dans ce Labyrinthe, alors que là…  
Newt : Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
? : Quand je vois ce qu'il y a derrière ces portes… Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien le mystère.  
Newt : Tu penses devenir coureur avec tes petites jambes ?  
? : Vas-y, moque-toi !

Elle lui donna un coup tandis qu'il riait :

? : Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
Newt : On verra bien. Pour le moment, on doit soigner Alby.  
? : Je m'en suis chargée, la comateuse avait deux fioles bizarres avec elle.  
Newt : Ah bon ?  
? : Ouais, j'adore fouiller. Mais revenons à ce Alby. Tu es avec lui ?

Il regardait ailleurs, ouh le vilain :

Newt : Je t'en pose des questions ?  
? : C'était pour savoir. Vu que je lui ai demandé s'il voulait voir quelqu'un, il s'est excité en disant ton nom.

**(Oh quelle surprise!) **Petit coquin :

? : Hé, Newt ?  
Newt : Je ne peux plus attendre.  
? : Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?  
Newt : Rejoindre Alby !  
? : Et si vous le faites trop fort ?

Trop tard, Newt allait rejoindre son cher et tendre :

? : La comateuse va… Attends, mais elle s'en fout, elle dort.

_(Tu t'appelles comment?) _:

? : Je ne sais pas, je l'ai dis des dizaines de fois !  
Gally : Hé, descends !  
? : Et merde.

Elle se pencha :

? : Nan !  
Thomas : On allait au Labyrinthe pour aller te chercher, pourquoi te cacher ?  
? : Parce que je veux être coureur !  
Minho : Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça ? Tes petites jambes supporteront la distance, le rythme et la course ?  
? : Mais mes petites jambes vous disent fuck you !

Ouh ça se barre en couille ! **(Sortez la joie, les enfants!) **:

? : Je reste en haut !  
Frypan : On ne peut pas la convaincre ?  
Thomas : Soit elle devient coureur et y laisse sa peau, soit elle reste en sécurité au Bloc et reste en vie.  
? : Je ne suis plus une gamine !  
Gally : Ta taille nous fait penser le contraire !  
? : Je le hais, je le hais, psychopathe !

… Faisons un tour à l'infirmerie :

Newt : Alby ?  
Alby :… Viens par là.

**(Oh, partouze ! On reste!) **_(On ne doit pas les laisser?) _Après ça dépend de vous, moi, je prends des bonbons. Tiens, demandons à la comateuse :

Teresa : « Tu m'as manqué, tête blonde. » « Arrête de parler et prends-moi! »

_(Comment elle peut entendre?) _:

Teresa : « Plus vite Alby, plus vite ! » « J'ai tant de choses à te faire, vilain garçon ! »

**(T'as pas compris?) **:

Teresa :… Oh putain.

Elle fait semblant.

* * *

**(Ah, prochain chapitre, cours d'éducation sexuelle!) **Ou pas. **(Quoi comment ça ou pas? Je fais ce que je veux!) **_(Des jeunes lisent ça!) _**(Fuck l'innocence.) **Tout va bien se passer, d'accord? ... Ou pas.


	8. Un cours avec Damned, non professeur

**fireblue**: Toi aussi tu veux une orgie? xD

Tu veux un cerveau défoncé? Perdre ton innocence? **(Suis mon cours, et tu me voudras en tant que professeur!) **... Ou pas.

* * *

Faisons le point depuis le début : Thomas est arrivé, ce fut la fin du monde au Bloc. Après, il y a eu des tentatives de passer derrière les portes. Ensuite, la fête et le traumatisme crânien. Pour finir avec une tentative de viol, attendez : DEUX tentatives, désolée. Avec un fantasme entre les deux et une nuit au Labyrinthe. Et on termine en beauté avec deux filles qui s'incrustent : une comateuse qui ne sait pas jouer son rôle et une qui risque sa peau pour que dalle ainsi que la punition perverse et la découverte du Labyrinthe. Mais maintenant, ce qui va suivre, va tuer le peu d'innocence qu'il vous reste après tous ces événements. Parce que ma conscience, ici présente, va vous faire un cours... un cours, oui.** (À noter que les âmes sensibles ne sont pas les bienvenues. Et cours d'éducation sexuelle, tu ne l'as pas dis!) **Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais hurler ce que tu allais dire. **(Et comme la gamine n'est plus là, je vais pouvoir faire régner MA PROPRE DISCORDE au Bloc.) **… Vous l'avez deviné, hein ? Oui, elle va s'incruster parmi les garçons ! **(Parce que je dois être là pour voir des têtes de choqués même si je peux les voir, mais je veux les voir devant moi. Oui je suis sadique.) **En gros, je commente toute seule, forever alone mes amis. Bon, vas-y, au revoir. **(Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, hein ?! Moi aussi.) **Il n'y a pas de Boîte qui remonte, d'ailleurs, elle est redescendue peu de temps après l'arrivée des filles. Ouais, ma conscience est une magicienne. **(Je ne suis pas magicienne, c'est tout à fait normal d'apparaître en faisant **"**POUF**"** !) **… Elle n'est plus là bordel de merde :

**? : Eh ouais ! Surpriiiiise !  
**Thomas : Oh putain !  
Minho : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!  
**? : Magie d'une conscience du narrateur, j'ai un message à faire passer : vous allez tous y passer. Parole de conscience obscure.**

Reviens, je me sens seule et vide :

**? : Ce n'est pas possible.  
**Chuck : On en fait quoi ?  
Gally : Un tour dans le Trou.  
**? : Mais j'ai un message à faire passer !  
**Minho : Tu nous l'as déjà dis.  
**? : Nan, ça c'était moi. Sinon je vais vous donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle, allez, on s'assoit ! … Vous n'avez pas de bureau ? De chaise ? De tableau ?**

… Ce n'est pas une salle de classe. Je ne sais pas si tu es aveugle en réalité :

**? : Comment ça craint ! Allez, tous devant le mur là-bas !**

Pourquoi j'ai dis oui pour qu'elle donne son cours. On avance dans le temps, quelques secondes seulement, tous étaient devant un mur vierge du Bloc. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment :

**? : Comme certaines personne ne sont pas capables d'envoyer des craies ou matériaux aux petits écoliers innocents que vous êtes, je vais me débrouiller avec ce caillou et des lierres en guise de brosse.**

Elle torture la nature, cette sadique :

**? : Je m'appelle Damned, bande de cons !**

… Même le criquet n'ose pas intervenir dans ce silence à couper le souffle :

Frypan : Attends, cours d'éducation sexuelle ? Mais on connaît tout !  
**Damned : Un quart de toute la vérité. On va gentiment commencer à parler des rapports sexuels sans protection, HONTE À VOUS BORDEL DE MERDE ! Il y a aussi le taux de grossesse et d'avortement chez les adolescentes en particulier, surtout des jeunes. Et comme dernier sujet, l'orientation sexuelle. Des questions avant de commencer ? Nan ? Tant mieux, parce que vous allez perdre votre innocence !**

Et putain, on va se retrouver avec des tapettes :

**Damned : Alors, les rapports sexuels sans protection. Sachez qu'il y a des maladies sexuellement transmissibles, hein ? Donc je vais en citer certaines en expliquant dans les moindres détails. L'herpès est une putain de maladie qui ruine ta beauté extérieure avec une magnifique infection de la peau et muqueuses, sous forme de boutons groupés. Elle est plus contagieuse par la voie orale qu'anale. Après, la fameuse maladie qui dure, la syphilis, comment on peut la reconnaître ? Aucune idée, à vous de trouver. Mais en tout cas, c'est sexuellement transmissible aussi. Ah, le sida aussi. Voie sexuelle et sanguine, l'une des deux suffit pour avoir le VIH, bref sans préservatif, vous devez comprendre que ça se barre en couille. Je ne vais pas tout vous dire mais c'est surtout le sida qui a le plus de touchés, alors évitez de faire des conneries sur les seules filles qui sont ici. Oui, je m'en fiche des gars, vous êtes je ne sais pas combien.**

Bonjour la tête traumatisée de Chuck :

**Damned : Passons au taux de grossesse !**

Le mur qui se fait couvrir de honte avec ces dessins et ces mots, il faut vraiment que j'appelle la Société Protectrice des Murs sinon ils ne vont pas s'en remettre :

**Damned : Bon, et si tu arrêtais de me couper ?**

J'ai toujours les commandes :

**Damned : Peut-être, mais je suis maître de moi-même. Alors, je peux très bien entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre !**

Non, ne me laisse pas avec cette gamine :

**Damned : La grossesse, appelée gestation, est l'état d'une femme enceinte. Comment une nana peut avoir un gosse qui pousse dans son ventre ? Très simple. Relation sexuelle hard.**

Tu as tout faux, ça, c'est ta définition de partouze, pas de grossesse :

**Damned : Rho putain, mais c'est pareil. Après une relation sexuelle, dans l'éjaculation, bah il y a des spermatozoïdes dans le sperme, ils filent droit dans une ovule et un seul entre, parmi des milliers. Après, pendant neuf mois, le fœtus grandit et change le comportement de la mère pour qu'elle soit la femme la plus désagréable du monde ! Et croyez-le, les gars, vous allez en chier !**

Meilleur espoir féminin de l'année :

**Damned : Et enfin, l'orientation sexuelle. Bon, c'est facile pour vous. Vous êtes tous gays.**

On vient de perdre quelques blocards mais rien de grave :

**Damned : Des questions ?  
**Minho : C'est le cours le plus direct que je n'ai jamais entendu.  
Thomas : On a perdu Chuck.  
Winston : Pourquoi parler de grossesse si on est tous gays ?  
**Damned : Vous avez deux filles, si vous voulez des gosses... Si jamais vous vous le demandez, vous ne pouvez pas tomber enceint, non, ce n'est pas possible, malheureusement. À moins de faire appel à la science. Enfin après, je dis que vous êtes tous gays, normal vous êtes tous dans un Bloc ! Mais vous pouvez être hétéro, avec vos têtes de défoncés, ça m'étonnerait.  
**Gally : Tu as dis que tu allais nous parler de la grossesse chez les jeunes filles avec l'avortement, tu ne l'as pas fais !  
**Damned : Merci, mais c'était prévu, avec la pédophilie qui concerne l'abus sexuel sur mineur et le viol, bordel de merde !**

… Attends quoi :

**Damned : Ouais, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, votre innocence va se perdre ici et pour toujours.  
**Frypan : Comme notre virginité ?  
**Damned : Comme votre virginité. Bon, la pédophilie est un adulte qui préfère les ados ou les gosses et qui les viole. Ça peut aller à la violence extrême et tu te retrouves à l'hôpital putain ! Nan mais sérieusement, qui aimerait faire un viol avec violence physique ?!**

Toi :

**Damned : Je ne suis pas un mec. Bon, je l'avoue, les femmes peuvent être aussi pédophiles mais c'est plus les mecs. Bande de pervers, violer des filles ou des gars, vous n'avez pas honte ?!  
**Zart : On n'a jamais fais ça.  
**Damned : Quand tu sortiras d'ici, peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non mais HONTE SUR VOUS !**

Ouaaaaah mais qu'est-ce que tu as pris avant d'arriver là-bas :

**Damned : Après je n'explique pas plus en détails, vous apprendrez plus tard comme des grands garçons. Mais tout ce qui concerne les actes sexuels violents et tout le tralala, les jeunes filles sont TOUJOURS touchés par cet acte injuste, mais juste pour moi parce que je suis méchante. Du coup, elles perdent leur statut de vierge et attendent un gosse parce qu'il n'y a aucune protection ! Ouais, les violeurs et les pédophiles ne se cassent pas les couilles ! Ou les ovaires, c'est pareil, pas besoin de me regarder comme si tu ne le savais pas, Thomas ! En plus de ça, l'avortement doit se faire avant les trois premiers mois sinon tu es morte, fichue, ta vie sera hantée par un gosse qui n'appartiendra même pas à ton âme sœur ! Je sais que vous êtes des mecs, mais ça peut servir si vous changez de sexe. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fini mon cours, alors, questions ?**

Voici le retour du gros blanc mondial de tous les temps :

**Damned : Vous avez perdu la parole ? Même avec les explications gris sur blanc, vous n'arrivez pas à parler ?! Vous êtes vraiment, mais vraiment, des… Je ne trouve même pas le mot tellement que vous êtes… Je laisse tomber !**

Reviens, tu as raison :

**Damned : Nan.**

Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes :

**Damned : Même pas.**

Damned ! Reprends ce putain de caillou et ne jette pas les lierres ! Tu reviens :

**Damned : Je vais découvrir la nature, merde !**

Pourquoi j'ai dis oui, putain qu'est-ce que je suis conne :

**Damned : J'étais au courant.**

Arrête de parler et reviens :

**Damned : Nan, j'ai dis nan !**

Et putain :

Gally : Elle va traverser les portes ! Sautez-lui dessus !

DAMNED ! … Je dois faire schizophrène comme ça :

Thomas : Chacun son tour.

Toi, la ferme ! Ah, le petit des blocards est en position fœtale :

Thomas : Euh…  
Zart : Chuck ?  
Chuck : Vous allez tous devenir pédophile ?

Traumatisé par Damned, ce n'était pas prévu, je suis désolée :

**Damned : Bordel, cassez-vous !**

Ah, grosse guerre, bien fait pour ta gueule ! Qui rigole, maintenant :

**Damned : Si jamais je reviens dans ta sale tête, je rectifie ton portrait psychologique !**

Fais-toi prendre et bouffer par un Griffeur, ça me fera des vacances :

**Damned : Tu as toujours la gamine dans le cerveau.**

… Reviens :

**Damned : Si tu dis aux mecs d'arrêter de pointer ces lances sur moi !**

Les gars, posez les armes putain, c'est ma CONSCIENCE :

Gally : On ne peut pas la laisser aller dans le Labyrinthe !

Faites comme la brune qui ne sait plus rien du tout, laissez-la se démerder :

**Damned : Je ferais des conneries, tu le sais ça ?**

_(Damned ? Daaaaamned!) _Arrête de crier, elle n'est plus là. _(… Elle est partie?) _:

**Damned : Nan gamine.**

_(Tu es où alors ? Tu me manques!) _:

**Damned :…**

Bah alors, pas d'insulte :

**Damned : Si, mais j'en ai trop dis, j'ai gaspillé trop de salive avec ces pas doués !  
**Minho : Bon, on se la fait.

Dans quel sens je dois prendre cette phrase mother fucker ?! _(Ils vont lui faire quoi?) _:

**Damned : Rien, je domine. Attention les yeux.**

Mais qu'est-ce… Putain Damned nan ! Range-moi ces menottes et cette batte de base-ball ! Arrête de tous les assommer, certains n'ont rien fait ! DAMNED ! _(Ouais ! Allez Damned!) _:

**Damned : Et voilà ! Le prochain qui veut venir, la batte l'enverra dans le pays des rêves bleus !**

… Oh bordel :

**Damned : J'attends qu'ils se réveillent et qu'ils finissent de s'exciter pour rien et je les laisse partir et je pars pour d'autres horizons.**

Avec les menottes, ça fait sadomaso :

**Damned : Tu sais que je suis sadomaso sur les bords.**

D'accord… je vais t'emmener en cure de désintoxication pour sadomasochiste :

**Damned : Et MERDE ! Elle ne le savait pas !  
**Alby : C'est quoi ce bordel ?!  
**Damned : Il n'est pas censé crever sur place, lui ?**

Disons que… non :

Newt : Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils dorment, attachés avec des menottes ?  
Alby : Et c'est quoi ces écritures sur le mur ? "Pédophilie" ? "Grossesse" ? "Sperme" ?

Une petite explication s'impose :

Alby : J'aimerais bien savoir, oui !

Cette fille avec des couettes longues, habillée d'une robe noire gothique et des yeux blancs, bah c'est une conscience obscure d'où la couleur de ses cheveux, elle s'appelle Damned. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment elle est née, ça a toujours été le cas :

**Damned : Merci la vieille.  
**Newt : Elle est sortie d'où ?

Magiiiiie :

Alby : Qui que tu sois, tu rentres chez toi. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue avec tes explications perverses et tes actions… sadomasochistes.  
**Damned : Personne n'aime cette pratique de torture ou quoi ?**

Nan, tu peux revenir, si le cœur t'en dis. _(Il y a toujours la place pour toi!) _Écoute cette gamine, elle ne pourra pas survivre sans toi, rends-toi à l'évidence et rentre à la maison. Ou dans mon crâne, c'est ta maison :

**Damned : Vous voulez voir un tour de magie ?  
**Newt : Pas du tout.  
**Damned : Je dis juste un mot et je suis partie. À trois, un mot me fait disparaître et je vous dis **"**POUF**"** !**

**(Trois.) **_(Ouiiiii elle est de retour!) _Je me sens à nouveau complète, je peux reprendre mon côté psychopathe. Vous avez fini votre partouze :

Alby : Ça… ne te regarde pas.

Vie sexuelle, je comprends. **(Par contre si vous êtes malade, ça sera de la faute aux scientifiques qui n'auront pas envoyé des préservatifs et des PUTAINS de bananes pour vous entraîner à en mettre sur des VRAIES bananes!) **_(Oh, tu me dégoûtes!) _Honte à toi, même si je le dis très souvent, honte à toi ! **(J'adore mon retour dans ta tête.) **:

Minho : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…  
Frypan : J'ai la tête en compote.

**(Vous avez de la chance, je suis partie avec mes menottes et la batte. Parce que j'ai une gamine à torturer!) **_(… Aide?) _Je suis morte :

Thomas : Alby ?!  
Zart : Tu es soigné, comment ?  
Alby : Petite histoire compliquée… ou pas. Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, en attendant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?  
Gally : Thomas veut passer une nuit avec tout le monde.  
Thomas : Menteur !

Il dit vrai, témoin :

Alby : Alors comme ça, on veut devenir populaire dans ce domaine?  
Thomas : Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

Et le cauchemar reprend en beauté, revenons au conseil après quelques heures, fin d'après-midi :

Gally : Voilà toute l'histoire.  
Alby : Je vois. Mais les règles sont les règles. Thomas, ta punition sera un traumatisme crânien après ta partie de jambes en l'air.

Ouah, meilleure punition de l'année :

Thomas : Un traumatisme crânien ?

Tu avais tenté cette expérience pour ton prénom, là c'est suicide.

* * *

**(Sympa ce petit tour, bon le Bloc est en bordel général avec ces mecs mais ça passe facile.) **Et c'est elle qui dit ça. _(Je vais commenter le prochain, avec Damned dans ta tête, ouiiiii!) _Elle ne voulait pas te laisser, elle t'aiiiiime! **(Faux, je veux la torturer.)**


	9. À nous le Thominho

**fireblue**: **(Je suis toujours comme ça, voyons!) **Même pas vrai d'abord!  
**J. Nightray**: En fait ils en ont pas mais comme il s'agit d'une parodie, le crack est partout (même chez les Griffeurs, oui). Entre nous, je n'y peux rien si le Griffeur attaque Thomas (bon, d'accord, un peu même si tout le monde lit "beaucoup"), c'est comme ça. Sache que la connerie, c'est un de mes domaines préférés, il ne faut pas s'étonner si tout se barre en couille :3

Vous savez quoi? _(Quoi?)_** (Ouais quoi?) **Chapitre avec lemon, entre... _(Hein?) _**(... Naaaaan!) **Si. **(Ouh putain ça va chauffer. Classé M les gens.)**

* * *

… Et j'entends par là : suicide VOLONTAIRE ! **(On peut le dire, j'ai une putain de révélation ! Attention : suicidaiiiiire!) **_(Ne recommence pas!) _**(Il fallait le dire ! Il va se faire un mal de crâne volontaire!) **:

Thomas : C'est Gally qui m'a fait tombé et j'ai failli faire un traumatisme crânien à cause de lui !  
Gally : Je n'allais pas me faire battre par un tocard dès sa première nuit au Bloc, quand même !  
Alby : On se calme !

En même temps, tu lui dis de se faire une blessure à la tête, déjà qu'il n'a pas son cerveau qui fonctionne correctement :

Alby : Soyons sérieux. Quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pourra pas l'arrêter.  
Newt : Allez, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit !  
Alby : Pour sa punition, nous verrons demain, il se fait tard.  
Minho : Et on fait quoi pour les filles ?  
Alby : Pardon ?  
Minho : Quand tu étais en train de subir la Transformation, la Boîte a envoyé deux nouvelles.  
Frypan : On pensait que tu étais au courant, elles sont à l'infirmerie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit en courant avec quelques blocards pour voir les deux filles, il y a toujours Teresa qui ne fait que dormir et l'adolescente qui fait je ne sais quoi :

? : Ah, tu es debout ?  
Alby : Pourquoi ont-ils envoyé deux personnes en même temps ? Ce n'est pas logique.  
Thomas : C'est ce qu'on se demande aussi.  
Jeff : Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
Alby : On n'a pas le choix de faire un conseil pour savoir ce que nous allons faire d'elles.  
? : Je suis jugée ? Je n'ai tué personne !

Pour l'instant :

Alby : Comment s'appellent-elles ?  
Clint : L'ado ne sait pas et la comateuse non plus. Enfin… je crois.  
? : Et on fait comment pour devenir coureur ?

**(Suicidaiiiiire.) **_(DAMNED!) _:

Alby : Déjà, étant donné que tu es une fille, tu dois dire coureuse et pas coureur. Tu viens de passer ta première journée, hors de question de te mettre dans ce grade.  
? : Parce que je suis plus jeune que vous, et que vous avez peur d'être devancé par une fille de seize ans ? Bande de nazes !

Elle se leva pour faire tomber Teresa du lit :

? : Allez, on arrête de dormir !  
Teresa : Aïe ! Bordel, tu aurais pu prévenir !  
? : Nan.

À l'heure du conseil, il y a eu les explications et blah blah blah et blah blah blah :

Alby : Je l'accorde, les choses ont grandement changé depuis l'arrivée de Thomas parmi nous. Sa curiosité est l'origine de ces événements.

Son côté délinquant et… **(Et on reprend comme avant! Lecteurs ? Lectrices ? Oui. SUICIDAIIIIIRE!) **:

Thomas : Je ne suis pas suicidaire !  
Gally : Pour essayer de passer les portes et passer une nuit au Labyrinthe, tu n'es pas du tout suicidaire.

Naaaaan, pas du tout, voyons :

? : Je pensais qu'on allait voir notre cas, apparemment, on est sortie d'affaire.  
Alby : Quoi qu'il fasse, c'est l'un des nôtres. Et après ce qui vient de se passer, il doit être puni, certes.  
Gally : Vous voyez ? J'ai raison !  
Alby : Mais sa nuit au Labyrinthe nous a permis d'ouvrir une nouvelle chance.  
Thomas : Allez, dans ta gueule !

Alby ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! **(Traumatisé par mon cours?) **Ne rêve pas trop :

Alby : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, la voix sortie d'ailleurs ?

… Moi ? Bah, du moment que vous bougez vos culs et que vous le punissez correctement :

Thomas : Comment ça « vous le punissez correctement » ?

Bah il y en a qui veulent t'avoir, je ne citerais pas de nom, on sait tous qui c'est :

Gally : Plus personne n'a sa virginité, hormis Chuck et les filles. Il faut bien s'occuper du tocard !  
Minho : N'essaie même pas.  
Newt : Sinon, à part ça, il nous reste combien de temps ?

Ah bah, largement :

Teresa : J'étais censé être la seule à venir.

Et si tu arrêtais de tout gâcher, comateuse :

? : Tu n'es pas la dernière, boum dans ta faaaaace.  
Alby : Attends, comment ça « la dernière » ?  
? : J'ai dit ça toute seu…

Et voici le moment culte, flash :

Scientifique : Il est temps de vous faire passer des tests.  
Ava Paige : WICKED is good.  
? (2) : Océane ?  
Thomas : Tout va changer, à partir du moment où vous serez tous au Labyrinthe.  
Minho : Hé oh !

Reviens à toi, petite. _(Je ne suis plus la petite ?! Ouiiiii!) _Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne l'étais plus :

Océane : Hein ?  
Minho : Est-ce que ça va ?  
Océane : Je… Enfin je ne sais pas.  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
Océane : Un genre de souvenir. Je sais déjà que je m'appelle Océane mais après… je n'ai rien compris.  
Teresa : Il y avait qui ?  
Océane : En tout cas, tu n'y étais pas. Eh ouais, on a tous des moments de gloire et tu as raté l'occasion de te lancer sous les projecteurs, à moi de remplacer la vieille génération.

… _(…) _… Vas-y Damned. **(Oh yes.)**

_Move bitch, get out the way  
__Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
__Move bitch, get out the way  
__Get out the way bitch, get out the way_

**(Version un peu plus longue pour la fausse comateuse, applaudissez Teresa.) **Merci, mais on s'en passera :

Teresa : Comment ça la vieille génération ? Tu t'es regardé ?  
Newt : Océane ? C'est ton nom ?  
Océane : Ouais. Bon, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas des noms bizarres comme vous.  
Clint : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
Océane : C'est sorti tout seul, excusez.  
Gally : Elle va faire comme Thomas.  
Océane : Je ne suis pas comme lui, une tapette en somme.  
Thomas : Hé !  
Teresa : Oh, j'ai posé une question !

Teresa ? On s'en fout. _(Méchante, elle a besoin de se faire entendre!) _Pour demander à l'autre si elle s'est regardé à cause de la vieille génération ? On s'en fout. **(Tu nuis à notre société qui se barre en cacahuète!) **Oui, c'est exactement ça ! _(Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça!) _**(Mais si, c'est juste que tu es stupide.) **_(Et arrête d'intervenir!) _Aussi, ça suffit Damned ! **(Bon, d'accord. Alors, tu n'interviens plus, compris gamine?) **_(Compris ! … Enfin, je crois.) _On reprend là où… Et putain c'est encore le gros bordel mondial de tous les temps, ça va peut-être aller maintenant, non ? _(Ils n'entendent pas!) _Bon, on va se servir de la méthode « Intervenir en cas de bordel », hein ? Thomas n'est plus puceau ! Ouais, il ne l'est plus. _(Là, tu as fait appel au gros blanc mondial de tous les temps.) _Je sais :

Gally : Je n'ai pas touché au tocard.  
Newt : Personne ne pouvait le laisser à Minho, non ? C'est plus fort que vous ?  
Alby : Calmez-vous !  
Océane : De quoi ? Qui a pécho qui ?  
Chuck : Un pédophile est passé par là !  
Jeff : On l'a perdu à tout jamais, à cause de cette fille.  
Clint : Mais cette histoire est vraie ou pas ?  
Teresa : Il y a un truc à manger ?  
Frypan : Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Putain, que quelqu'un m'aide, c'est la zizanie là :

Thomas : Minho, viens. On s'en va.

Que c'est mignon ! Il le prend par la main pour sortir et aller… à l'infirmerie ? _(Il a peut-être mal.) _Il aurait fait appel à un des Medjacks pas à… Nan, j'avais oublié ! La surprise ! Oh putain ! Damned, ça y est ! **(… Deux options obligatoires : des tonnes de mouchoirs et du nougat. Parce qu'il y en a un qui va ENFIN SE FAIRE PRENDRE !) **FUCK YES ! _(Mais pourquoi ils le font quand c'est moi qui commente ? Ils veulent me traumatiser?!) _Tant pis pour toi :

Thomas : Tu t'en souviens quand je t'ai dit que quelque chose t'attendra ce soir ?

Le brun approcha ses lèvres contre celles de l'asiatique pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier se laissa faire tout en collant le corps de Thomas contre le sien en l'ayant pris par la taille. Il mit fin au baiser avant de le regarder dans les yeux :

Minho : Je te fais toujours autant d'effet, avoue-le.  
Thomas : Toujours, comme notre première nuit dans le Labyrinthe.

**(Mesdemoiselles, ce qui va suivre va vous faire saigner du nez. Alors, gardez le nougat et les mouchoirs.) **_(Je vous laisse, hein ? Je ne veux pas entendre leur ébat amoureux!) _**(Et tu es encore une petite fillette alors que j'ai essayé de te pervertir?!) **Damned, comment oses-tu ?! **(Comment j'ai osé ? Comment j'ai osé ?! Il le faut bien.) **Ouais, c'est vrai. Et bordel on a raté plein de trucs ! J'y vais doucement, les filles, pour faire durer. **(Elles comprendront.) **Thomas a poussé Minho sur le lit avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser et descendre sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant pour… Et merde ! J'ai trop de pensées malsaines qui me donnent une hémorragie nasale ! Damned, prends le relais. Je meurs. **(Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci ! On reprend la phrase ! Thomas a poussé Minho sur le lit avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser et descendre sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant pour faire sortir la virilité déjà dure.) **:

Thomas : Ouoh.  
Minho : Tu ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça, hein ?  
Thomas : Pas du tout.

**(Oh mais quel cochon, ne passe pas ta langue sur tes lèvres ! Il effleura le sexe de l'asiatique du bout de ses doigts avant de lécher le gland et commencer les va et vient.) **:

Minho : Oh putain !

**(Sa chaleur corporelle et un frisson parcouraient son corps, rendant ce moment intense. Plus les mouvements s'accéléraient, plus le maton des coureurs sentait le plaisir s'approcher à chaque seconde.) **:

Minho : Thomas…

**(Thomas entendit les appels de son amant : il allait craquer. Il ne faisait que prendre de la vitesse.) **:

Minho : Bordel, je vais…

**(Le noiraud s'accrocha aux draps, sachant qu'il venait d'éjaculer dans la bouche du brun. Que c'est charmant tout ça. Celui-ci avala la substance avant de se retirer pour déshabiller Minho de façon sauvage, oui il ne tient jamais en place. Il toucha les muscles du maton, les admira avant de lui dire clairement ce qu'il voulait.) **:

Thomas : Prends-moi, maintenant.

**(… Oh, l'exemple ! On va passer la barrière de la folie du nosebleed ! FUCK YES! Hum-hum. L'asiatique n'attendit plus, il inversa les rôles de façon à se trouver au-dessus de son amant. Il ne perdait pas de temps en enlevant tous les vêtements de Thomas en lui faisant un autre suçon dans le cou, il l'entendait soupirer de plaisir. Minho le pénétra d'un coup, arrachant un cri au brun qui l'embrassa passionnément pour éviter d'attirer les blocards. Très bonne idée d'ailleurs. Désormais, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un : les coups de bassin prirent un rythme régulier, la respiration devenait saccadée, la chaleur émise par les deux blocards augmentait. Thomas entoura la taille du noiraud avec ses jambes, mit ses mains sur le dos de son amant, c'était vraiment du pur plaisir.) **:

Thomas : Minho… plus vite, plus vite…

**(Il ne pouvait pas parler correctement, sa respiration en était la cause. Le maton avait touché un point sensible en prenant la domination sur le brun. Chaque coup de bassin devenait rapide et violent par la même occasion, ce désir de posséder devenait le sang qui bouillonnait en lui. Voir son tocard soumis le forçait à répondre à la demande de ce dernier.) **:

Thomas : Oh oui ! Minho !  
Minho : Putain ! Thomas !

**(C'était l'extase, les blocards ne se retenaient plus de crier, ni de gémir. Thomas se cambra à l'instant où le noiraud atteignit un second point sensible au niveau de la prostate. Il en avait plus pour longtemps mais s'amusait bien à exciter le brun.) :**

Thomas : Je t'aime, je t'aime Minho !

**(Il griffa le dos de l'asiatique qui se pencha près de son amant.) **:

Minho : Moi aussi Thomas !

**(Ils s'échangèrent un baiser ardent et Minho se déversa en Thomas dans un cri d'unisson, avant de se retirer et tomber à ses côtés. Reprenant leur souffle petit à petit, ils se mirent sous la couette et le brun pouvait enfin profiter du torse musclé du maton des coureurs. Bon, je pense que tu peux reprendre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? … Hé, allô? On t'a perdu ? Gamine, elle a quoi?)**_(Hémorragie nasale. Ça se dit comme ça?) _**(Ouais, ouais ça se dit comme ça. On l'a perdu, à moi le contrôle de la situation ! ORGIE!) **_(Damned!) _**(D'accord, ça va ! … Tu n'étais pas censée partir toi?) **_(Je ne sais pas, tu m'appelles ! Et au fait…) _**(Quoi?) **_(Toi aussi tu saignes.) _**(… Mais non, c'est du jus de grenade.) **_(Pour elle aussi?) _**(Nan, elle meurt à petit feu. Attends, mais si elle meurt, on meurt aussi putain!) **_(NAAAAAN ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!) _**(Ne panique pas, gamine, on ne va pas crever ! Il suffit de lui donner des claques!) **_(On est dans sa tête!) _**(On peut contrôler ses mouvements, oui ? Nan?) **_(Je n'en sais rien.) _**(J'essaie à trois ! … Trois.) **AH BORDEL ! Ouh ça fait mal ! Mais qui m'a donné un coup de poing dans l'œil argh ! **(Elle n'est pas morte, on est sauvée.) **_(C'est Damned qui t'a donné un coup!) _… Damned. **(Mais retiens ta langue toi aussi! … Attends, dis-toi que je t'ai sauvé la vie avec un coup!) **Tu connais la claque ?! Demande à la gamine ! _(Je croyais qu'elle allait en donner une, je n'ai pas réagi sur le coup!) _Sinon qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? **(Une putain de partie de jambes en l'air.) **… Tant pis, je peux toujours lire ma version. Mais pour le coup de poing, tu vas voir toi.** (Rho ça va, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais mourir pour ça!) **L'œil, c'est fragile. **(Tant pis, ça fera pirate, écoute!) **Ça te touchera aussi, si je le veux. Tiens, prends-toi ça. **(Aïe ! Elle a rendu mon coup, MAIS TU ES MALADE?!) **Je fais ce que je veux, tu es dans mon cerveau ! _(Bon, je fais mes valises et je vais dans un coin appelé le pays des rêves bleus.) _**(Tu es témoin, je vais te poursuivre en justice!) **Oh, j'ai peur ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais perdre?! **(Ma garde!) **J'en ai aucune, tu squattes ma tête, nuance !

* * *

_(Euh...) _Quoi encore, gamine ? _(Tu fais folle avec Damned.) _… Avec toi aussi. **(Tu croyais t'en tirer ? Tu l'as dans le cul, gamine!)**


	10. Go to the FUCKING Maze !

**Mamoizelle Splash Boum**: Effectivement, ils n'ont pas le choix de vivre avec le bordel xD et pour le Thominho tu peux faire n'importe quoi baver, imiter le tigre ça se mérite voyons *.*

* * *

On va faire un petit tour au conseil, histoire de voir ce qu'ils ont dit. **(Ouais, ce n'est pas trop la joie. En plus, ils sont tous au lit.) **_(Déjà?) _**(Gamine, quand il fait nuit, il fait nuit. S'ils avaient fait une boîte, ils y seraient.) **_(Une boîte ? Ils ont déjà la Boîte!) _**(Mais une boîte de nuit, banane!) **… C'est bon ? C'est fini ? Je peux reprendre ? _(Aucun problème.) _**(Vas-y.) **La journée commença rapidement, les portes s'ouvrirent, bordel ça faisait longtemps. Océane se trouvait devant, la première à être debout :

Océane : Bon, je vais pouvoir y aller.

**(Vas-y mon enfant, la voie est ouverte!) **_(Mais elle va se tuer!) _Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. _(Et tu en fais quoi, des Griffeurs?) _Ils ne viennent que la nuit. _(… Ah.) _**(Tu n'as rien à dire, gamine!) **Alors qu'elle marchait pour entrer dans le Labyrinthe, quelque chose prit son épaule pour la freiner et la faire reculer :

Alby : Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Griiiiilée :

Océane : Euh... Bah au Labyrinthe ?

**(Ceci n'est pas une question, ceci est une réponse!) **Un petit monologue inutile :

Alby : Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas en mesure de devenir coureuse. Il faut faire tes preuves.  
Océane : Je sais courir !  
Minho : Il ne suffit pas de courir.

**(Tu es censé dormir avec Thomas, toi!) **:

Océane : Bah logiquement, coureur, courir…  
Minho : Une bonne mémoire, une bonne endurance, une bonne vitesse. Voilà ce qui définit un coureur. Et pas seulement courir.  
Océane : Rho ça va !  
Alby : Pour le moment, étant donné que tu es jeune comme Chuck, tu vas faire comme lui durant ses premiers jours.  
Océane : Travailler ? Ah nan, je suis flemmarde professionnelle, ça demande trop d'efforts !

Je suis l'avis de cette enfant ! **(Flemmarde va.) **:

Alby : Je vais déjà te faire la visite du Bloc, avec ta copine.  
Océane : Qui ?  
Minho/Alby : L'autre fille !  
Océane : Ah, elle ? Mais c'est juste quelqu'un sur qui se défouler.

Oh, cruelle. _(Ne la convertissez pas!) _**(On ne va pas la mettre dans le rôle de la fille qui est gentille et tout le tralala!) **_(Si ! Elle sera mon porte-parole!) _Tu l'as drogué ou quoi ? **(Juste une mini-dose dans les céréales.) **… **(Mais cette dose était petite !) **:

Alby : Hé, reste-là !

_(Ah bah bravo!) _:

Océane : I'm going to go to... the FUCKING Maze !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

**(… Suicidaiiiiire!) **:

Minho : Tu ne vas pas nous laisser le choix.

Bande de sadiques ! Ils l'ont assommé ! _(Ils l'ont fait pour le bien de l'humanité!) _**(Je regrette d'avoir donné cette dose.) **Tu as bien raison de regretter. Maintenant, elle va nous faire chier jusqu'à la fin ! _(Je suis la seule amie des enfants!) _Comme ça, ça fait pédophile. **(Mais putain, tue-la!)** Je ne peux pas faire ça ! **(Quoi?!) **Sinon, ça serait nous tuer toutes les trois. **(… J'ai compris. Je l'enferme.) **Alléluia tu sauves ma vie. Et dans le plus grand des hasards, la brune se retrouvait dans le Trou ! … Ah, c'est vrai. Pour l'instant je suis toute seule :

Océane : Bordel, ma tête…

Elle regardait hors du Trou :

Océane : Bande de cons.  
Minho : Merci de ta compassion.  
Alby : Ça fait plaisir.

… Suis-je forcé d'intervenir ? **(Oui.) **Tu as fini ? **(Je ne mets jamais autant de temps, voyons. Une gamine, c'est facile.) **:

Alby : On ne peut pas te laisser aller au Labyrinthe.  
Minho : Tu n'as même pas fait tes preuves, on ne peut pas te qualifier de coureuse, même si on a besoin d'aide.  
Océane : Parce que je suis une nana ? Mais les mecs, ne déconnez pas ! Et vous avez besoin d'aide, donc je suis volontaire, pas comme la comateuse qui ne sait pas dormir.

Quel amour ! On voit bien qu'elle aime Teresa ! **(Meilleure déclaration.) **:

Minho : Non, pas parce que tu es une fille.  
Océane : Rho allez quoi !  
Alby : Tant que tu ne seras pas calme, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. De plus, il y a des règles à respecter.

Quelques secondes de réflexion :

Océane : Bon, je me calme alors. Et je ne briserais pas ces foutues règles.  
Alby :… C'est bon.

**(Je sens un coup foireux.) **… Bordel mais tu as raison ! À peine l'accès ouvert qu'elle donna un coup aux deux blocards pour courir à fond :

Alby : Arrêtez-la !

Les blocards se ruaient vers l'adolescente pour la retenir :

Océane : Je ne dois pas me casser la gueule !  
Newt : Océane, reviens !  
Frypan : Tu n'es pas prête !  
Océane : GO TO THE FUCKING MAAAAAZE !

… On ne va rien dire. **(Bah au moins il y a quelqu'un qui a le cran de crier.) **Elle avait réussi : elle "appartenait" au Labyrinthe désormais. Sans faire attention, elle tourna à gauche, plus loin à droite et assez de suite. Elle suivait son instinct lorsqu'elle se cassa la gueule. **(Dis-toi que c'est mieux que Thomas qui se crêpe quand on lui dit qu'on a un coureur.) **:

Océane :… Aïe.

(**Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écoute son cerveau, mon enfant.)** Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle avant de voir… des espèces de lames :

Océane : Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée moi ?

Et c'est ainsi que le Bloc perdit une fille. Dun Dun Dun. **(Voyons, ne tire pas des conclusions comme ça, on va plutôt voir comment se passe la situation au Bloc.) **:

Alby : Alors ?  
Zart : On n'a pas pu l'arrêter.  
Newt : Pour une ado, elle court bien vite.  
Minho : Elle s'est surtout perdue ouais !  
Thomas : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ow, putain j'ai mal au cul.

**(Délicatesse Man fait son apparition.) **C'est ce qui se passe quand on passe une nuit avec Minho :

Newt : Tu te réveilles enfin, dis-moi !  
Alby : Il se passe qu'Océane a passé les portes du Labyrinthe !

**(Trop de "passe" bordel, on devrait interdire ce mot aussi.) **:

Gally : Et nous voilà avec une Thomas au féminin.  
Teresa : C'est quoi ce chahut ?  
Clint : Océane s'est pommé dans le Labyrinthe.  
Teresa : Ah. Attends quoi ? Ah nan, hors de question d'être la seule fille !  
Minho : Thomas, on se prépare et on file la chercher.  
Thomas : Pourquoi j'ai fait ça hier soir moi...

**(Bon, Thomas, c'est toi qui l'aimes, pas nous ! Alors si tu n'es pas content, bah c'est pareil, contente-toi de ça.) **Peu de temps après, parce que les détails de trois kilomèèètres de long, hein, on va peut-être arrêter. **(Ouah, super révélation, on est tous contents allez on va dormir maintenant.) **… **(…) **… Shut the fuck up, Damned. **(Oh God ! ****I'm gonna ****fuck**** everybody.****)** Tu ne verras pas une orgie, dans ce cas tu en fais une avec toi dans le tas. **(Shut up!) **I love myself. Well, Minho and Thomas are going to go to the FUCKING Maze to save a girl. Mais pourquoi je parle anglais bordel ? **(****Because.****)** :

Thomas : Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être n'importe où ? Bordel j'ai du mal à garder la cadence.  
Minho : Il y a des chances qu'elle soit à l'un des secteurs, et il n'y en a qu'un d'ouvert. C'est le numéro quatre aujourd'hui.  
Thomas : On peut ralentir ? Tu m'as trop défoncé !  
Minho : Arrête de parler et suis-moi !

**(Ouah, retournement de situation.) **Super langage. Magnifique, j'adore. Je vous engage. **(Petit problème : ils ne vont pas dans ton cerveau, j'y suis déjà avec l'autre tarée de service!) **Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils allaient dans mon cerveau, juste que je les embauche. Dis donc, tu ne serais pas jalouse toi ? **(Je préserve mon statut de dealer de torture, compris?) **Rho mais non. Pendant ce temps, Océane visitait les lieux. **(Tandis qu'il y en a deux qui prennent leur temps à cause d'un mal au fessier!) **Damned… **(On ne va pas citer son nom, c'est déjà ça!)** :

Océane : Tout se ressemble, j'ai perdu mon chemin !

D'où la signification de… :

Océane : The FUCKING Maze !

Comment oses-tu me couper la parole ?! **(D'un autre côté, elle peut dire « the FUCKING Maze », déjà vu la taille du plan...) **Ouais, tu n'as pas tort. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas me couper la parole ! Malpolie va ! **(Et putain!)** :

Océane : Je vais où là ?

Je ne sais pas, trouve ton chemin toute seule, mon enfant :

Océane : Ça m'aide beaucoup, merci !

Ironie ! Tu sais ce que c'est ou je dois te faire un dessin ? **(Pour le dessin, je veux bien.) **_(__Hello__!) _**(Tu es encore debout toi ?) **_(Damned, je t'aime!) _… **(… Ouais, bon la dose a tué le peu de neurones qui lui restaient.) **Avec le cerveau en compote. Merci Damned, maintenant, on a un légume ! _(Hé ! J'ai une chanson pour toi Damned!) _**(Oh pitié, nan!) **_(__I love you so muuuuuch!__) _Que quelqu'un me tue, cette chose me torture le crâne ! **(Je vais l'arranger, tu peux dormir.) **Ah, au pire, j'avais pensé à vivre sa vie au Labyrinthe :

Océane :… Ah ouais, je n'y avais pas pensé.

**(SUICIDAIIIIIRE ! Mais putain il y en a combien des comme ça?!) **Tu veux que je te dise ? Ils sont tous suicidaires ! **(Nan, tu mens!) **_(__Because you're so awesooooome__!) _**(Je vais la faire, ta fête!)**Pendant ce temps, nos chers coureurs cherchaient déjà dans les alentours du Labyrinthe, en passant devant la carcasse morte de l'agresseur de Thomas que l'on nomme Griffeur. **(Naaaaan ! On ne savait pas du tout!) **Tu arrêtes, oui ? **(Bah quoi?) **:

Thomas : On aurait dû le faire depuis mon arrivée, je n'aurais pas mal au cul comme ça !  
Minho : On marche, c'est déjà mieux.  
Thomas : Elle n'est pas là en tout cas.  
Minho : Bon, bah… elle est au secteur quatre.  
Thomas : Est-ce que c'est loin ?

Sans rien dire, l'asiatique partait en courant :

Thomas : Minho !

**(C'est ce qui s'appelle un vent dans le cul mon grand!) **Tu n'as plus qu'à courir, même si ton fessier te dit non :

Thomas : Bordel !

Retour au Bloc :

Gally : J'avais raison.  
Frypan : Si elle se perd, on est des mauvais blocards !  
Newt : Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne passe pas une nuit dans le Labyrinthe.  
Chuck : Les gars ?  
Clint : En plus, avec Teresa qui se plaint de ne pas avoir de miroir pour se faire une petite beauté, je me demande si on va s'en sortir avec ces filles.

**(La réponse est non, c'est tellement simple.) **_(En gros, ils vont crever?) _… Attends. Tu n'es plus drogué ? _(Hein quoi ? J'ai été drogué?) _… D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **(Un bon coup sur la tête et un seau d'eau froide, ça marche toujours.) **Et tu as mis autant de temps pour te réveiller ? _(Bah…) _Bah… **(Je ne le sens pas, je me tire...) **… TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! _(Désolée désolée!) _Ah tu peux être désolée, ça ne va rien changer ! **(Les gars, continuez votre discussion.) **:

Jeff : Alby, est-ce que tu as un moyen de les calmer ?  
Alby : On verra cela plus tard, Minho et Thomas ont intérêt à retrouver la petite.

**(… J'ai envie de dire que tout ceci commence bien.) **Après Damned, tu iras au Bloc, ça va te changer les idées ! _(Pitié, non ! Je n'ai pas envie de rater Oui-Oui!) _Mais… tu n'as pas compris ? On l'emmerde ! **(Bon, c'est fini vous deux ? J'essaie de suivre!) :**

Newt : Il va bientôt faire nuit.  
Zart : La journée s'est rapidement terminé.  
Chuck : Hé oh, les gars !

Que le temps passe vite dis donc ! Tiens, en parlant de nuit, le Labyrinthe va bientôt se fermer aussi.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Et dans le plus grand des hasards… **(Ou pas.) **… Ou pas. Bref, je reprends, et dans le plus grand des hasards, Océane courait en direction du Bloc, derrière elle ? Minho, avec le couteau en main. **(Ah bah bravo la jeunesse ! Obligé de faire des menaces pour qu'elle écoute!) **:

Océane : Laissez-moi passer ! Ma vie en dépend !  
Minho : Tu vas voir si tu vas fuir pour le Labyrinthe !  
Océane : THE FUCKING MAZE !

En plus cette cruche ne regarde pas devant elle, NON ! Elle regarda derrière elle et se prit un arbre en plein dans la gueule ! **(Super chute.) **:

Newt : Ouille, ça doit faire mal.  
Minho : Cette fille est un danger public ! Elle était au secteur quatre !  
Alby : Elle a bien couru pour y aller la gamine.  
Teresa : PUTAIN ! Il n'y a pas assez d'eau ! QU'ON M'APPORTE UNE BROSSE, JE DÉTESTE MA TOUFFE !

_(On l'entend crier en plus.) _:

Clint : Elle recommence…  
Zart : Qui s'y colle cette fois ?  
Gally : Ne comptez pas sur moi, j'ai eu ma dose avec sa crise de miroir.  
Jeff : Bon d'accord, j'y vais !  
Alby : Au fait, où est Thomas ?

Bah justement, il vient d'arriver ! **(Et se casse la gueule en avant en levant la main.) **:

Thomas : Que quelqu'un m'emmène à l'hôpital…  
Frypan : Désolé vieux, on a juste une infirmerie.

Thomas :… Et merde.  
Clint : Je vous préviens, tous les deux, vous ne bougez pas du lit sinon je vous attache.

**(… Double sens.) **Il traîna l'adolescente et le brun vers l'infirmerie, il avait raison :

Chuck : Les gars !  
Alby : Quoi ?  
Chuck : La biquette n'est plus là.  
Minho : Quelle biquette ?  
Chuck : La biquette.  
Minho :… Tu n'es pas sérieux ?  
Newt : Le seul animal qui ne devait pas disparaître !  
Zart : C'était mon amie.  
Gally : Qui va sauter sur les sacs maintenant ?

**(Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de biquette?) **Bah tu sais au début, il y a la biquette qui saute sur des sacs. **(Ouais, et bah?) **Et bah elle a disparu. **(NAAAAAN ! Nan ! Pas cette biquette ! Elle a fait rire des gens en sautant sur des sacs! Et c'était le mouton noir des autres biquettes!) **Jusqu'à maintenant, on n'a vu qu'UNE seule biquette. _(C'est qui?) _**(La meilleure biquette qui existe au monde. Tu as raté un truc, gamine.) **De toute façon, tous allaient reprendre les occupations, après, les portes se fermèrent et la nuit tomba. Il n'y a plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à demain pour enquêter sur... la biquette qui a disparu. Ils pourront se débrouiller même s'il n'y a pas d'inspecteur et tout le tralala.

* * *

**(Et qui va enquêter sur la biquette? Moi.) **Nan, toi, tu commentes. **(Rho allez quoi!) **Ah, joyeux Noël, bonne année, bonne santé et tout le reste! **(2015 sera notre dernière chance avant la fin du monde.) **_(Je veux mes peluuuuuches!) _Damned, tu es lourde.


	11. Voici le mystère de la biquette disparue

**EnoraDixon: **Merci :)

**fireblue: ****(J'aurais pu le faire.) **La biquette sauve les âmes des gens (même si on sait tous que c'est totalement faux), il faut rire mouahahaha! Le FUCKING MAZE est juste le FUCKING MAZE voyons, bah tu sais que le cul ne s'en sort pas indemne dans une relation... comme ça xD bon tu sais que Teresa a besoin de faire chier le monde alors elle le fait (joli phrase du monde), et merci

**12: **C'est vrai que certains trucs se répètent mais c'est agréable à lire, après reprendre quelque chose et en faire un bordel c'est une bonne idée ;)

**Armonie: ****(Je suis célèbre!) **Je te remercie pour cela, la connerie c'est mon truc ü (naaaan à peine) et pour la biquette, c'est en-dessous!

**Guest: **Merci beaucoup! **(Tout le monde m'aime, moi aussi.) **Crâneuse. **(Jalouse.)**

* * *

Et le troisième jour des deux premières filles. **(Qui, rappelons-le, ont choqué les garçons qui avaient l'habitude de faire une orgie dans le dos de sept milliards de gens… ou plutôt de ceux qui sont encore vivants.) **Arrête de raconter des conneries, ça m'arrangerait niveau réputation.**(Comment te dire que tu n'as PAS de réputation?! Contrairement à moi…) **Nan, toi, tu es une chose pour divertir les lecteurs. **(OSERAIS-TU?!) **Tout à fait. Bref on vous laisse parler, menez l'enquête !

_This is the end  
__My only friend, the end_

… **(… J'ai compris.) **Merci :

Alby : Voilà le plan, les Trancheurs iront voir dans les carcasses s'ils ne l'ont pas découpé.

_Every night in my dreams  
__I see you, I feel you  
__That is how I know you go on_

**(En l'honneur de la biquette, si elle est découpée en mille morceaux.) **N'imaginez pas l'iceberg qui frappe le bateau et la tragique histoire de Rose et Jack parce que je n'avais pas cette idée diabolique qui tue de vous refaire chialer le moment où Jack se sacrifie pour sauver sa bien-aimée qu'il a sautée bien avant alors qu'ils pouvaient survivre tous les deux. **(… Respire, les pauses dans des phrases, ça existe. Et s'ils étaient sur le truc qui flotte, ils allaient se tuer tous les deux.) **Comme Roméo et Juliette, rien ne les sépare parce qu'ils s'aiment. **(Si, la mort.) **Et pour le truc qui flotte, c'est un truc du bateau. Et en général, ça reste à la surface ! **(La fin de ****Titanic**** qui se barre en couille. Il faudrait penser à faire ****Titanic**** pour les nuls.) **On va me détester. **(Tu meurtris BIEN le film provenant d'une TRILOGIE qui est un chef-d'œuvre, qu'as-tu à DIRE contre ÇA?) **Damned, la biquette. **(Enquêtez sur la biquette.) **:

Alby : Les Medjacks, vous surveillez Océane et Thomas. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une folle dangereuse et un coureur cassé dans mes pattes.

Quel gentil. **(Ça peut se comprendre.) **:

Alby : Quant aux Coureurs, vous allez faire un tour dans le Labyrinthe.  
Minho : On a un petit problème, les autres ont abandonné.  
Alby :... Et merde.  
Newt : Il n'est pas question que tu retournes là-dedans !  
Alby : On se retrouve avec deux coureurs, ça ne va pas.  
Minho : Finalement, peut-être qu'on peut demander à Océane de nous aider. Elle a été capable de courir pour aller dans le Labyrinthe.  
Gally : Bien sûr, pour se perdre ensuite !  
Minho : C'est normal pour une première fois !  
Newt : Je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra le choc.  
Alby : Pour le moment, tu vas fouiller les environs.  
Minho : Puisque le chef le demande si gentiment…

Attends, tu l'envoies ? Tout seul ? Il est peut-être maton mais il va se faire chier. Il n'a plus Ben ! **(Il a bien eu une hallucination dans sa première nuit au Labyrinthe, il peut BIEN se démerder. Tout seul.) **Non c'est encore un enfant qui a besoin d'une nounou. **(Ouais enfin… toi, oui.) **Shut up. Une fois les blocards répartis, tous cherchaient la biquette. **(Avec plus d'énergie, c'est LA biquette! Et avec une musique épique!) **Oh pardonnez-moi, madame !

_-Musique épique à insérer ici-_

Ils partaient pour une quête impossible à faire parce qu'il n'y a pas de danger et puis c'est juste pour retrouver une BIQUETTE !

_-Musique épique à arrêter ici-_

**(Tu as tout gâché bordel!) **Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie :

Thomas : Si je meurs, dites à Minho que je le tuerai.  
Clint : Tu es encore vivant.  
Thomas : Mais j'ai mal au cul !  
Jeff : Et toi, tu restes ici !  
Océane : Ai-je le choix ?

Nope :

Océane : Why ?

Because I'm Batman. **(Tiens donc, c'est une adolescente ? Oui, bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait que ****Batman**** est une nana. Ou pas. En tout cas, ça tue les fans qui sont en train de crier « NOOOOON ! » derrière leur écran en voyant ceci. Eh bah moi, je vous dis, bien fait. ****BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!) :**

Thomas/Océane/Clint/Jeff : Nope.

**(****Why?) **:

Thomas/Océane/Clint/Jeff : Because I'm Batman.

Ah désolée de vous décevoir mais il n'y a qu'un Batman et c'est moi ! **(Ne rêve pas trop, c'est moi!) :**

Jeff : Avec mes soins, ça ne peut être que moi !  
Clint : Mais il ne faut pas que ça, alors c'est moi !  
Océane : Cessez de rêver, c'est moi la chauve-souris !  
Thomas : Comme si une gamine pouvait gérer des problèmes style la disparition de la biquette, je suis le héros dans cette histoire !

Je vous présente le gros bordel mondial de tous les temps, PARCE QUE C'EST MOI ! **(C'EST FAUX!) **:

Thomas : I'M BATMAN !  
Océane : BATMAN N'A PAS MAL AU CUL !  
Clint : ALORS JE SUIS LE NOUVEAU BATMAN !  
Jeff : JE SUIS PLUS JEUNE QUE TOI !

BATMAAAAAN ! **(FUCK YOU!)**

_-Musique de gros bordel mondial de tous les temps à insérer ici-_

Thomas : GOING TO KILL THEEEEEM !  
Jeff : YOU FAIIIIIL !  
Clint : THIS IS WAAAAAR !  
Océane : FUCKING MAAAAAZE !

_-Musique de gros bordel mondial de tous les temps à arrêter ici-_

Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour ce moment de… de folie. Nous allons tous reprendre une vie normale comme nous la connaissons tous. **(Le temps de retrouver le script, nous vous prions de lire un bouquin, de dessiner ou reprendre une chanson et la réécrire pour donner un sens pervers à vos vies. Ou faites quelque chose qui tue.)**

_-Musique d'ascenseur qui dure une éternité à insérer ici-_

Voilà, à cause de ces crétins, j'ai tout éparpillé ! **(Tu l'as cherché aussi, c'est toi qui a lancé le truc de « ****Because I'm Batman. » ****et maintenant, tu subis les conséquences de tes actes.) **Je l'ai vu dans une vidéo, c'est normal ! Par contre, toi, tu es inutile. **(J'ai des fans.) **Si je n'étais pas là, tu ne serais pas célèbre. **(Tu crois ? Je peux bien mettre de l'ambiance toute seule!) **C'est ça ! **(Je sais, je sais que je suis célèbre et pas la gamine, je suis la préférée, ne cherche pas! Jalouse!) **Faux !

_-Musique d'ascenseur qui dure une éternité à arrêter ici-_

Maintenant que j'ai tout retrouvé, on va pouvoir continuer la lecture. **(Alors on s'assoit et on FERME SA GUEULE DE MÔME DE TROIS ANS!) **Tu veux prendre le relais peut-être ? **(Si cela ne dérange personne.) **Si, ça nous dérange. **(Qui ça?) **TOUT LE MONDE ! **(C'est juste un compliment que j'accepte à contrecœur.) **Ne te fout pas de ma gueule toi. Bon ! Pour se détendre les nerfs, Océane sortait dehors :

Océane : C'est l'heure de s'affaler sur les sacs.

Et elle se laissa tomber comme un crayon à la fin d'une épreuve. **(C'est tellement épique comme image.) **Quand elle sentit un des sacs bouger :

Océane : C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
Biquette : Mêêêêê !  
Océane : Oh putain !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

**(TUEUSE DE BIQUETTE!) **Quoi comment ça elle était dans le sac ? J'avais mis qu'elle était en haut de la tour d'observation bordel ! **(Je le jure sur la tête de mes fans, je n'ai pas changé ton script.) **Ils vont être vexés en lisant ceci. **(La biquette doit être sauvée!) **Entre elle et la biquette, bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas… Décidant d'être considérée comme Batman, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, elle décida donc d'aller chercher tous les blocards. **(Même celui qui a mal au cul?) **Même celui qui a mal au cul. **(Oh quelle sadique.) **:

Océane : Vous allez avoir une preuve que je peux être Batman !  
Alby : Ah oui ? Explique-toi.  
Océane : Voici la biquette !

Et là, c'est le drame. La biquette n'était pas dans le sac. Dun Dun Duuuuun. **(Qui va prendre cher?) **:

Newt : Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas paranoïaque ?  
Océane : Hein ? Mais j'ai… Elle était… Ce n'est pas juste !

Un sac fit un vol plané avec un :

Biquette : BÊÊÊÊÊ !  
Gally : What the fuck ?!  
Zart : Le sac est la biquette !  
Océane : Mais non, elle était dans le sac ! Bon, je vais aller bouffer des fruits moi.  
Frypan : Tu as de la chance, ils sont frais !  
Teresa : Les gars ?

**(Retour de la chieuse professionnelle.) **:

Alby : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Teresa : Où est passé mon sweat gris ?  
Gally : Tu n'as qu'à surveiller tes affaires toi aussi !  
Thomas : Récupérez le sac ! Récupérez le sac !  
Zart : Je l'ai !  
Clint : Non, c'est moi !

Best. Nanny-goat. EVER. **(Ouais, c'est mon héros!) **Ils ouvraient le sac, et il n'y avait rien. Juste un tas de poil noir. **(C'était elle!) **… Ah ouais, c'était la biquette ! Par contre, il y en a une qui pique une crise pour son sweat gris qu'elle ne retrouve pas. **(Tous aux abris!) **:

Teresa : Donnez-le-moi !  
Alby : Emmenez les sweats !  
Teresa : Ils appartiennent à certains mecs, je veux mon SWEAT GRIS !

Pourquoi je lui ai donné ce rôle moi aussi ? **(Parce que tu es débile.) **Dis-moi, tu es mal placée pour dire ça. Je pense laisser la place à Carrion la prochaine fois. **(Cette gamine qui est toujours aussi petite fillette ?! Si tu veux perdre des lecteurs, ne te gêne pas voyons.) **Un risque à prendre. **(Tu ne le feras pas.) **C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Sinon la brune revenait avec le sweat de Teresa sur elle et des fruits en main :

Océane : Il se passe quoi ?  
Teresa : Mais c'est mon…  
Océane : De quoi ? Ce sweat ? Oh, c'est Thomas qui me l'a passé. Et en tout cas, je suis loin de te le redonner, parce que… tu es une chieuse professionnelle.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Clash ! **(Je n'aurais pas aimé, je l'aurais tuée à ta place!) **:

Teresa : Une chieuse professionnelle ?  
Océane : Ouais.  
Teresa :… QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE !  
Thomas : COUREZ POUR VOS CULS ! LA REINE DE CŒUR EST LÀ !

Comment provoquer une zizanie dans le Bloc ? **(Même Alby court pour se planquer ! Personne n'aime la reine de cœur, mais qui aime la reine de cœur de toute façon?) **Toi. **(… ****I hate you so much.) **Comme Teresa, apparemment, a perdu toute sa tête… **(C'est le cas de le dire.) **… nous allons envoyer encore deux gens ! **(Enfin ! Après trois jours d'attente ! Tu es longue à la détente!) **Quoi ? Non ! C'est le WICKED ! **(WICKED is good.) **Ouais, WICKED is good. Je préfère LARGEMENT ça que WICKED est bon ! Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi ! WICKED est bon, quoi ! Non ! Non, désolée, je ne peux pas accepter CETTE TRADUCTION !

_-Musique de plainte à insérer ici-_

**(Le temps que la folle reprenne ses esprits sur la traduction de WICKED is good, je vais prendre le relais. Elle n'a pas tort, ne jamais traduire WICKED is good en WICKED est bon. C'est une superbe façon de perdre de l'audimat. Ils enfermèrent Teresa dans le Trou, et cette fois-ci c'est pour plus de sécurité!) **:

Teresa : Hé ! Je ne suis pas un animal ! LIBÉREZ-MOI !

**(Si tu avais la chanson d'Elsa dans le crâne, ce n'est pas la peine. Parce qu'elle ne sera pas chantée tant que la neige et le froid ne seront pas tombés!)**

_-Musique de plainte à arrêter ici-_

C'est bon, je me suis calmée, merci Damned. **(Alors ? Tu regretteras ton geste pour la gamine?) **Non. **(C'est une très mauvaise idée de faire ça. Si jamais elle nuit à notre réputation, je la tue, d'accord?) **Notre réputation ? **(Ouais.) **Ça marche. **(Lis ces lignes, et dis-toi que ****Carrion**** ne doit pas être au courant de notre pacte. Je n'en fais jamais. Et si tu le dis… attention à ton petit cul.) **Les blocards reprenaient les occupations, Minho revenait avec des griffures de partout :

Thomas : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
Minho : Bah en fait comme un con j'ai glissé sur une feuille qui était mouillée par le sperme du Griffeur, résultat je suis tombé dans un champ de ronces. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il y avait un champ de ronces d'ailleurs.  
Alby : Tu es vraiment doué… Jeff.  
Jeff : Compris, allez viens le coureur.

**(On peut glisser sur du sperme?) **Bah c'est liquide. **(Dégueulasse.) **C'est toi qui as commencé, ne te plains pas ! **(Bah j'ai plusieurs raisons de me plaindre avec toi quoi.) **Damned, tu es une conscience chiante ! **(Merci.) **Et dire que je m'occupe de ton cas, laissant des lecteurs pommés. Désolée. **(La honte ultime.) **Eh oui, on nous parle de danger sexuel mais franchement, je crois que le sperme dépasse le record. **(Quand je te disais que mon cours servait pour quelque chose!) **Tu les as initiés, ce n'est pas un cours. **(Je ne suis ni Merteuil, ni Valmont.) **Bah, tu sais... **(Comment oses-tu me comparer à eux ?! Je serais beaucoup plus libertine!) **Et c'est elle qui me fait tout un cinéma… **(Tu sais, tu devrais lire le roman avec ces deux personnages, tu ne serais pas déçu.) **Je l'ai lu. **(Et alors?) **… **(… Bas vas-y, parle!) **Je crois que ça me donne une idée pour plus tard, tu verras. **(Pourquoi je sens que je vais l'aimer cette idée?) **Parce que ça parle de libertinage et de manipulation, comme toi, tu sais si bien le faire. **(Oh, ça, je le sais depuis longtemps.) **Bon, occupons-nous de la situation du Bloc. Attends mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec des barres de céréales Nesquik toi :

Océane : Hein quoi ?

Ces barres, là :

Océane : Ouais, et alors ?

Où est-ce que tu les as trouvés ? **(Elle veut se lancer dans la drogue ****Nesquik.) **C'est un gros risque de se lancer dans ce type de drogue, c'est du chocolat, peut-être, mais avec du lait dans les barres de céréales… Nestlé est une entreprise diabolique ! **(Pire que diabolique, ça vise les enfants ! Pour qu'ils travaillent pour eux quand ils seront grands ! Quand ta bouche a découvert un élément de Nestlé, tu es sûr que tu es condamné à bosser là-bas ! Que tu veuilles devenir chanteur, top-modèle voire psychopathe, ce n'est pas possible, tu dois BOSSER POUR EUX, UNE ENTREPRISE DIABOLIQUE!) **Merci de cette information Damned, tu pourras en parler plus tard. **(Je vais sauver mes victimes quand même.) **:

Océane : Ils étaient dans ma poche.

L'âme de cette enfant est possédée par le démon du Nesquik ! **(Le lapin?) **Oui… le LAPIN !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

**(Dis donc, tu l'utilises beaucoup cette musique dramatique.) **Parce que c'est toujours dramatique. **(Utilise le crime dans la douche.) **Plus tard, pas tout de suite. **(Pour une fois… Ah sinon paix à ton âme.) **:

Océane: Nesquik miam-miam.

* * *

Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais bon avec les devoirs et tout ça... **(Ouais, tu veux surtout éviter qu'on te prenne la vedette!) **Même pas, sinon je l'aurais fais en te débarrassant de toi, et de Carrion! _(Mais euh!) _**(Au passage, nous sommes Charlie.) **Ouaip, même si c'est passé. Et ne vous en faites pas pour le bordel ça ne s'arrêtera jamais!


	12. Deux plus deux égal quatre

**Manon Princet**: Tu savais qu'il fallait s'y attendre, pas de WTF avec moi ça marche pas xD

**Robin No Hood**: **(Nouvelle fan? Chouette.) **_(C'est pas juste, j'en ai pas moi!) _Tu as lu le début d'un gros bordel mondial de tous les temps. **(Et encore...)**

****Armonie****: C'est vrai quoi! Thomas propose, ce n'est pas possible de voler quand on a mal au cul voyons xD Il n'est pas là le lapin, c'est juste les barres, et pourquoi et comment sont-ils ici? Bah je peux pas le dire, mais comme c'est le bordel autant en rajouter. Sadique je suis. Ha ha. **(Meilleure explication de l'année.)**

**Kimi**: Ravie que tu ris autant, j'pensais pas te faire rire même avec une chanson triste en fond :') **(Si elle y pensait très fort.)**

Bon, je l'avoue. J'ai mis plus de deux mois. **(Sept mois, bientôt huit.)** Manque d'inspiration et flemme d'écrire, ça arrive à tout le monde. **(Faux elle écrit en cachette.) **Arrête de te la ramener! **(Je raconte la vérité, et puis tu sors une autre histoire au lieu du Labyrinthe, t'as pas honte?!) **On lance le script! _(C'est pas le chapitre?) _La ferme, j'ai dis le script! **(Je comprends pourquoi elle n'a pas de fan.) **Et il y a eu changement de dernière minute par rapport aux OC, j'ai décidé de mettre huit OC de mon roman. **(Pitié, la ferme!) **Shut up! _(Quoi comment ça un roman?) _**(On est dans sa cervelle depuis toujours, suis les actualités!)**

* * *

Je n'ai pas fais venir la Boîte, désolée hein ? _(Il y aura d'autres gens?) _L'alarme recommençait, arrachant toute tranquillité à tous les blocards. _(Ignore-moi surtout!) _Bande de sadiques ! J'aime ce contexte. _(Je te déteste.) _Ils allaient directement autour de la Boîte, elle n'est pas bleue. _(Pourquoi la boîte bleue?) _Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est vraiment une très belle histoire avec la boîte bleue. Bref. Tous se trouvaient autour de la Boîte, tandis qu'Alby ouvrit les grilles pour descendre :

Newt : Alors ?  
Alby : Une fille et un garçon.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Catastrophe ! Vous allez tous crever ! _(Tant de méchanceté.) _Bon, toi, arrête de parler, tu pollues mon cerveau :

Frypan : Encore ?!  
Alby : Apparemment.  
Gally : Peut-être que la naine les connaît.  
Alby : Allez me la chercher.  
Océane : Bordel, cassez-vous ! Je ne vois rien avec votre taille !

Et qui c'est qui pousse les gens pour se rendre devant la Boîte mais qui se rate et tombe à l'intérieur ? Qui ? Vous avez la réponse ! _(Et je ne pollue pas ton cerveau!) _Chut :

Océane : C'est bon, je suis là. What's up ?  
Alby : Est-ce que tu connais la fille et le mec ?

En se relevant, la brune posa son regard sur une blonde et sur un noiraud. **(Toujours avec les barres à la main.) **Toujours avec les barres à la main. Puis elle se remit à regarder la fille :

Océane : Elle ! C'est elle que j'ai vu dans le flash de l'autre jour !  
? (2) : Aïe… ma tête…  
Alby : Est-ce que ça va ?

La seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est de fixer Océane :

? (2) : Océ ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi on t'a envoyé maintenant ? Tu devais rester avec…

Alby eut le temps de la rattraper, elle était épuisée et tous les regards se posèrent sur l'adolescente qui essayait de se défiler :

Océane : Sur ce, je vais continuer de bouffer et je vous laisse avec ces…  
Minho : Hé hé hé, pas si vite !

Une main se posa sur son épaule :

Minho : Si tu as vu cette fille dans tes souvenirs, c'est parce que tu la connais. Forcément. Et vu ce qu'elle vient de dire un instant…  
Océane : D'accord, je suis baisée.

Tant de sincérité. _(Elle va mourir?) _Et c'est maintenant que tu parles, toi ? _(Bah je ne sais pas, Damned a intervenue.) _Oui, d'ailleurs, tu n'as plus le droit. Sinon pas d'orgie. _(…) _… _(… Je crois que tu as obtenu son silence.) _Tu peux parler, juste pour cette fois. **(Ça va, je n'interviens plus. Mais je veux une orgie avant la fin, sinon ça va chauffer.) **Mais oui, mais oui. **(Tant de conviction.) **Tu ne fais que retarder l'orgie :

Alby : D'accord. On a à parler.  
Océane : Pourquoi pas Thomas, d'abord ?!

(_Ouais, pourquoi pas Thomas ?) _La ferme. _(Mais euh!) _Donc, revenons à nos moutons. Dans la salle du conseil, il y avait un tel avec un tel qui allait punir un tel et puis tout le tralala. **(Tu vas dire ça à chaque fois?)** :

Alby : Il va falloir nous expliquer ce que tu sais.  
Océane : Bah à part cette nana et Thomas que j'ai vu aussi, je n'ai rien à dire. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis le centre de l'histoire ! Je ne suis pas LE FOU qui est parti au FUCKING MAZE pendant une nuit !  
Gally : Elle a des arguments, la petite !  
Thomas : Arrête un peu de me rabaisser !  
Océane : Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu aimes ça !

Oh mais arrêtez de vous clasher là :

Océane : C'est lui qui a commencé !

Je ne veux rien savoir :

Océane : Pfft, c'est toujours la plus petite qui se fait massacrer.

En même temps, tu n'arrêtes pas de bouffer ces… ces trucs. _(Des barres de céréales!) _La ferme :

Minho : Attends, tu as dit que tu as vu Thomas dans ton flash ?  
Océane : Bah oui.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du sujet de la conversation qui… **(Est-ce que c'est du français?) **… qui lui lança un regard sombre :

Océane : Attends, non.

En regardant Gally, ce dernier fit la même chose :

Océane : Attends, si.

Elle recommença à fixer Thomas, puis Gally, et assez de… Attends Damned, on t'a dit quoi ? _(Oui Damned, on t'a dit quoi?) _**(Deux heures plus tard. Les vacances ne te réussissent vraiment pas.) **:

Océane : En fait, si. En fait, non. Si. Non. Mais si. Mais non. Ou alors si. Ou alors non. Mais bordel, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !  
Alby : Thomas, Gally, ça suffit. Explique-nous ce que tu as vu, tout en détail, ce dont tu te rappelles.

Putain, mais lâche-moi ces barres de céréales :

Océane : Thomas nous a dit que tout va changer quand on sera tous au Labyrinthe. Je suis choqué.  
Thomas : Je vais la tuer.  
Océane : Ce passage m'a profondément marqué, surtout quand tu as dit ça. Donc, oui. Je suis choqué.

Moi aussi je suis choqué :

Gally : Donc, ce que tu veux dire, c'est que nous sommes ici à cause de lui ?  
Océane : Oui !

Et elle le dit avec un sourire :

Gally : Thomas, je vais te défoncer l'arrière-train.  
Minho : Je ne pense pas, non.

Viole-le dans son sommeil. _(Sans-cœur!) _:

Thomas : Newt, où est la pelle ?  
Newt : Pourquoi ?  
Thomas : Pour creuser une tombe en avance.  
Alby : On se calme deux minutes !

Gros blanc mondial de tous les temps, le retour :

Alby : Elle a peut-être vu ce flash, il sait peut-être quelque chose sur le Labyrinthe. Mais ce n'est pas dit. Nous n'avons aucune preuve.  
Frypan : Pour prendre la défense de Thomas, cette fille mange ces barres de céréales depuis qu'elle en a trouvée. C'est peut-être ces gens qui lui ont donné.  
Clint : C'est pour ça qu'elle dit n'importe quoi alors !

**(Quand je disais que Nestlé lavait le cerveau de n'importe qui.) **:

Océane : Hein quoi ? N'importe quoi ? Mais je l'ai vu, c'est la vérité !  
Jeff : Alors elle serait folle ?  
Océane : Je l'ai toujours été.  
Newt : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Alby ?  
Alby : On ne va quand même pas l'attacher au lit.  
Océane : Hé !  
? (2) : Elle dit la vérité.

Le retour de la blonde à moitié morte :

? (2) : Moitié morte ? Nan, j'étais à moitié endormie et épuisée !

Bah tu étais à moitié morte, je suis désolée. _(Pourquoi tant de cruauté dans ce monde?) _Va retrouver ta poupée Barbie :

Gally : Encore une fille folle.  
? (2) : Je sais m'abstenir, MOI !  
Océane : Je ne me sens pas visé même si tu braques ton regard sur moi.  
? (2) : Mais sinon, c'est vrai. Le flash qu'elle a eu s'est bien produit. Elle n'est pas folle, enfin… là non.  
Newt : Les conseils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…

Un jour, un libertin a dit : « Ce n'est pas ma faute. », alors… ce n'est pas ma faute. **(D'un côté, si. C'est toi qui a écrit et qui raconte n'importe quoi.) **Damned ? **(Oui je sais, je ne dois pas intervenir.) **_(Merci.)_ :

? (2) : Après, faites ce que vous voulez.  
Minho : Si tu sais des choses, dis-le nous.  
? (2) : Je ne peux pas le dire, même si je ne me souviens de rien et que je répète bêtement ce qu'on a écrit pour moi.

Qu'est-ce que je m'aime parfois :

Winston : Tu ne peux pas le dire ?  
? (2) : J'ai levé la main droite.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Oh putain. _(Quoi?) _C'est l'apparition de la règle "J'ai levé la main droite." et personne ne peut rien dire dessus. _(Mais raconte!)_ En gros tu fermes ta gueule et tu écoutes sinon tu te condamnes :

Alby : Si elle a levée la main droite, on ne peut rien faire.  
Gally : Et merde !  
Thomas : Sauvé !  
Océane : Condamnée !  
? (2) : Libérée !

_Libérée ! Délivrée !  
__Je ne mentirais plus jamais !_

? (2) : Libérée ! Délivrée !  
Thomas : C'est décidé je m'en vais !  
Chuck : J'ai laissé mon enfance en été !  
Teresa : Perdue dans l'hiver !  
Océane : Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté.

Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je le fasse. **(Ah putain ! On se tape des Elsa ! Il y en a combien?!) **_(Mais elle est bien!) _**(Tu parles ! Se traiter de monstre et partir loin de toute vie sur une terre ferme, c'est bien ! Quelle éducation vous donnez à vos enfants, sérieux!) **_(Mais elle est libérée!) _:

_Libérée ! Délivrée !  
__Je ne mentirais plus jamais !_

**(Coupez-moi ça ! Je vais devenir folle!) **_(Elle déteste Elsa!) _Je peux mettre autre chose ? **(Autorisation accordée!) **:

_Take my time today  
__It's not an easy game  
__Many sights to be seen if you say so  
__It's not easy baby  
__Crossing lines  
__Don't let me feel this way  
__Rage in my eyes  
__I'm so so sorry_

Thomas : Take my time today !  
Minho : Let me find a way !  
Alby : To take my time today !  
Newt : Wish I was young enough !  
Gally : Wish you were made just for me !  
Winston : Wish I was young enough !  
Clint : Wish you were made just…  
Teresa : Hey you !  
Chuck : No you don't have to go !  
Jeff : Oh oh !  
Frypan : No you don't have to do so !  
Zart : Hey you !  
Océane : No you don't have to go !  
? (2) : Oh oh !

No you don't have to do so ! _(Hey you!) _:

? (3) : Hé ! C'est fini ce bordel ?! On vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du Bloc ! On ne peut pas dormir tranquille ici ?!

Le noiraud a sorti ses griffes. _(Rrrrr!)_** (Le tigre est là.) **_(On à qu'à reprendre ! Damned va relancer la chanson!) _No you don't have to do so ! _(Hey you!) __**(**_**… Je vous emmerde. Beaucoup.) **Damned ! _(Maiiiiis ! La méchante!)_ C'était bien parti ! **(Tu pourras faire un chapitre pour le karaoké mais pitié, arrête ça ! Tu fais fuir les lecteurs et les lectrices ! ET MES FANS!) **La popularité lui a monté à la tête. **(Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être célèbre.) **Une fois que le jeune garçon était parti :

Gally : Sinon, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
? (2) : Maëlys Edwards.  
Alby : Mettez-la dans le Trou.  
Maëlys : Quoi ?!  
Teresa : Tu as gâché notre journée, félicitations !  
Alby : Allez me chercher le garçon. Gally, porte-la.  
Gally : Compris.

Et c'est ainsi que Maëlys se retrouva sur l'épaule du blocard pour ensuite se retrouver dans le Trou. **(Double sens.) **_(Damned!) _:

Thomas : Mais pourquoi on les jette dans le Trou en fait ?  
Alby : J'en ai aucune idée. On est des sadiques.  
Océane : Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas normaux.

En fait, depuis le début. _(Pourquoi ils les enferment?) _Je vais devoir t'apprendre comment vivre au Bloc quand tu es toute seule. Parce que tu m'exaspères. _(Je me disais pourquoi tu me dis tout le temps des mots méchants.) _Eh ouais, ce n'est sûrement pas parce que je suis folle. **(Ah bah ça, ce n'est pas confirmé.) **_(DAMNED!) _**(Gamine ? J'interviens quand je veux, compris ? Sinon c'est adieu le monde rose bonbon que tu as connu!) **_(Naaaaan!) _Balancez le texte sinon elles vont se foutre sur la tronche :

Teresa : Sinon, tu comptes prendre soin de toi quand ?  
Océane : Mais je prends soin de moi !  
Teresa : Tu plaisantes ?! Tu manges cet espèce… de truc qui n'est pas bon et qui tombe sur tes cuisses et ton cul !

Teresa ! _(Haaaaan la méchante!) _:

Océane :… Mais oh. C'est pas gentil. Tu t'es vu crier sur tout le monde juste parce que tu as une botte de foin en guise de cheveux que tu n'arrives pas à coiffer ?  
Teresa : Je peux en dire autant pour toi ! Si tu veux plaire aux mecs, il faut se montrer présentable ! Et pas comme une fan de barres de céréales !  
Océane : Que tout le monde se met d'accord, elle est invivable !  
Teresa : Thomas, elle ose me dire ça ! Dis quelque chose !  
Thomas : Mais je ne te connais pas.

Oh le clash ! Tu reprends de l'estime, dis donc :

Teresa : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!  
Newt : Parce qu'il sauve sa vie en allant au Labyrinthe, sinon il se serait pendu.  
Clint : Comme un des blocards, justement.  
Océane : Il est mort quand ?  
Teresa : C'est vrai, il est mort quand ?  
Jeff : En fait, tout le monde s'en fout.

Mais c'est l'un des vôtres :

Alby : Il s'est pendu pendant la nuit où deux imbéciles ont passé la nuit dans le Laby…  
Océane : FUCKING MAZE s'il te plaît.  
Alby : Je recommence. Il s'est pendu pendant la nuit où deux imbéciles ont passé la nuit dans le FUCKING MAZE !  
Océane : Ah là, tu es plus convaincant.  
Chuck : Mais tu étais avec eux.

Gros blanc mondial de tous les temps, le retour :

Alby :… Ah ouais.  
Minho : Donc, compte trois imbéciles.  
Thomas : Ouais, ne t'écarte pas du troupeau.  
Frypan : Sans vouloir vous interrompre, on ne sait toujours pas comment s'appelle le garçon qui est avec Maëlys.  
Newt : Demande à la voix.

Je ne sais pas non plus. C'est à vous de jouer les interrogatoires, pas moi :

Gally : On ne peut pas la mettre en muette ?

On ne peut pas me mettre en muette :

Teresa :… Je reprends. Alors comme ça, je suis invivable ?!  
Océane : Tu es comme la Reine de Cœur mais en dix fois pire !

Normal, je suis la chieuse de service :

Teresa : Normal, je suis la chieuse de service.

Il en faut toujours une, j'ai été choisie :

Teresa : Il en faut toujours une, j'ai été choisie.

Je suis tellement bête que je répète absolument tout ce qu'on me dit :

Teresa : Je suis tellement bête que je répète absolument tout ce qu'on me dit.  
Chuck : Ça me rappelle le jour de ton arrivée.

Mais moi, je ne répète pas :

Thomas : Mais moi, je ne répète pas.  
Chuck : Tu viens de…

J'ai pas répété :

Thomas : J'ai pas répété.

On voit bien ceux qui sont perdus.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que plus ça avance, et plus ils perdent la tête. **(En même temps, ils sont bloqués entre quatre murs!) **Et il va falloir arrêter d'intervenir à chaque fois. **(C'est plus fort que moi.) **_(Si tu continues, j'arrête!) _**(Cool, j'aurais plus de boulot.)**


	13. Nesquik miam-miam !

**Manon Princet**: Vas-y, meurs! MEURS! ü _(Elle le pense pas.) _**(Elle y pense tellement fort qu'on l'entend.)**

* * *

Je sens que ça va être la joie pour la suite. Nan, sérieusement. **(Ils se sont tous condamnés.) **…** (Mais c'est vrai ! Ils vivent dans le bordel que TU as causé!) **C'est le but, et puis ils n'ont pas intérêt à se plaindre. _(Les pauvres!) _**(Ils ont perdu la tête de toute façon.) **Ça devait arriver. **(Pour enfermer deux nouveaux…) **On les emmerde :

Maëlys : Hé !  
? (3) : Merci, ça fait plaisir.  
Maëlys : On ne peut pas me mettre ailleurs là ?! Kevin prend toute la place !

Ah, tu t'appelles Kevin ? **(Techniquement, oui.) **:

Kevin : Bah ouais.

**(Tu les as crée, andouille!) **Bah je ne vais pas retenir tous les prénoms du monde pour leur tête ! **(Et tu oses dire que je suis méchante avec Carrion.) **_(Ouais, tu oses dire ça!) _**(Gamine, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.) **_(Hé!) _Au fait, pourquoi tu as donné ton nom ? **(Laisse-les seuls.)** _(Méchante!) _:

Maëlys : C'est la moindre des choses quand on se présente !

Kevin n'a pas donné son nom, LUI :

Kevin : C'est Andrews.

On n'a jamais dit qu'on voulait le savoir. **(Ouais, d'abord.) **_(Et moi ? On s'en fout de mon avis?) _**(On en a rien à foutre.) **_(Mais euh!) _:

Maëlys : Je n'ai jamais vu ça.  
Kevin : C'est mieux que la folle qui nous répète toujours…  
Maëlys/Kevin : « WICKED is good. » !

Ouais, je vais les laisser. **(Ah, enfin ! Bordel!) **Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? **(Rien, mais c'est ennuyeux ! On ne peut pas voir une partie de jambes en l'air ou cette PUTAIN D'ORGIE QUE JE DEMANDE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT!) **Mon crâne, putain ! **(Fallait me mettre l'orgie.) **Tu n'as qu'à l'écrire, on en parlera. **(… Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles?!) **Bon, comment vont les blocards dans le Bloc paumé au centre du FUCKING MAZE ! **(Je te hais.)** _(Moi, je l'aime.) _**(Alors qu'elle est aussi méchante que moi.) **:

Thomas : On se fait chier.  
Alby : Va travailler…  
Thomas : On crève de chaud.  
Alby : Va travailler.  
Thomas : Minho me touche le cul.  
Alby : C'est bien, mais va travailler !  
Thomas : Et puis je me demande pourquoi je retrouve Gally amoché chaque matin près de mon hamac depuis mon arrivée.  
Alby : VA TRAVAILLER !

Ouais sale glandeur, va travailler ! _(Il peut prendre des jours de congés?) _**(C'est interdit au Bloc.)** :

Thomas : Mais j'ai encore mal au cul !  
Alby : Tu marches correctement, va bosser, fainéant !

Il continue de briser les règles, cet espèce de délinquant ! **(Il faut songer à le tuer.) **_(Damned!) _:

Thomas : Seulement parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir Teresa.  
Teresa : Thomas !

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit en courant en entraînant l'asiatique avec lui :

Teresa : Mais pourquoi il s'en va ?  
Océane : Il ne t'aime pas.  
Teresa : Je t'emmerde !

Putain, mais lâche ces barres:

Océane : Nan.

Elle va se faire claquer le beignet avec une rafale de phalanges. **(En même temps, je vous avais TOUS prévenu pour Nestlé. Mais comme d'habitude, personne n'écoute la vérité. RÉSULTAT ?! Océane est accro à ces barres de céréales Nesquik.) **Il va falloir faire une intervention ou aller en cure de désintox :

Océane : Nan.

Que quelqu'un prend ces trucs ! **(Barres de céréales. Répète après moi. Barres. De. Céréales.) **_(Barres. De. Céréales.) _**(Même la gamine y arrive.) **Je ne suis pas con, merci. **(Nan, conne pour toi. Tu n'es pas un mec.) **Ne me fais pas chier avec ça, toi aussi ! Ça se dit pour les deux ! **(Conne est plus juste.) **Damned, ta gueule. **(Moi aussi je t'aime.)** :

Gally : Donne-moi ça.

(_Merci de sauver cette enfant!) _**(Même si elle ne mérite pas d'être sauvé!)** :

Océane : Mais rends-moi ça ! Mon précieux Nesquik miam-miam !

**(… Ouais. C'est déjà mieux que Teresa qui hurle et qui veut tuer tout le monde.) **:

Teresa : Mais pourquoi tout le monde me hait ?!

Parce qu'on sait quelque chose sur toi que tu ne sais pas ou que tu caches à tout le monde ! **(Mettez-la dans le Trou aussi, ça fera de la compagnie pour les deux nouveaux.) **Qui ne sont toujours pas dehors. **(Qui ne sont pas toujours dehors.) **Vous comptez les libérer un jour :

Alby : Peut-être.  
Maëlys : BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS !

**(Elle crie bien même si elle est loin, mine de rien.) **_(Une rime!) _**(Pourquoi tu interviens quand ça n'est pas nécessaire?) **:

Alby : La voix a raison, on va te faire une intervention.  
Newt : Et t'aider par nos propres moyens.

Tripotage de cul. **(Arrêtez de vous chauffer entre vous, bordel ! Je n'imagine pas les événements à venir!) **_(Tripotage de fesses, on dit.) _Je ne suis pas polie. _(Haaaaan ! La méchante!) _Tu n'as que ce mot à ta bouche ou quoi ? **(Ce n'est pas une gamine pour rien.) **:

Newt : Alby, pas ici !

Dit-il en rougissant, mouahahah :

Océane : Mais je vais très bien !  
Gally : Vraiment ?

**(Brutalité envers une mineur ! Nan mais… tu as vu comment il l'a tourné?!) **_(Je suis choqué.) _Moi aussi. **(Et moi plus que vous même si on sait tous que je n'ai pas de cœur et que je m'en fiche littéralement.)** :

Gally : Ça, c'est ce que tu as jeté comme papier depuis le début !  
Océane : Bah quoi ? Il n'y a rien de choquant !  
Clint : Tu plaisantes ?!  
Jeff : Tes papiers envahissent l'herbe et l'espace vital des animaux ! ET LE NOTRE !  
Winston : Et encore, j'en ai ramassé trente là.

Tu pollues, délinquante. _(Il faut aimer la nature!) _**(Thomas influence les jeunes.) **:

Chuck : Même moi je n'aurais pas mangé AUTANT de barres !  
Océane : Mais c'est trop bon ! DONNE !  
Gally : Meurs, gamine.

Et puis attends, comment tu peux manger autant ? **(Elle est mal nourrie.) **:

Frypan : Quoi ? Mais si, elle mange bien !  
Alby : Bon, quoi qu'il en soit… Intervention.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Quand on nous dit que la gourmandise est un péché. **(Et un vilain défaut. Et avec toutes les barres de céréales qu'elle a ingurgitée, elle doit être possédé par le Lapin Nesquik à l'heure qu'il est.) **:

Océane : C'est faux.

… **(…) **_(…) _:

Alby :…  
Newt :…  
Gally :…  
Chuck :…  
Frypan :…  
Teresa : Hum-hum.  
Winston :…  
Zart :…  
Clint :…  
Jeff :…  
Océane :…  
Teresa : Hum-hum !

… **(…)** _(C'est long comme silence.) _**(La ferme. C'est le gros blanc mondial de tous les temps.) **:

Océane :… NESQUIK MIAM-MIAM !  
Teresa : SAUTEZ LUI DESSUS !

Et c'est ainsi qu'un Bloc perdit une adolescente. **(Elle se fait attacher à l'arbre, oui.) **Le même qui lui a fait un joli bleu sur le front. Non seulement les arbres se tapent l'incruste, mais en plus, les racines te font tomber comme un con qui ne sait pas courir… **(Ça me rappelle surtout le moment où Zart dit que Thomas est un coureur et que cet abruti se vautre par terre.) **C'était drôle, il ne sait pas courir ! … Ah, et ça te frappe aussi ! **(Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre les arbres?!) **_(Ils ne t'ont rien fait!)_ Je les déteste, c'est tout. **(Surtout parce que tu n'arrives jamais à monter sur un arbre qui fait cinq fois ta taille.) **Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si les branches sont plus hautes ? **(Non, mais quelque chose me pousse à dire que oui.) **:

Océane : J'ai faim bordel ! Donnez-moi les barres !  
Alby : On ne peut t'aider que de cette manière, alors, tu restes tranquille.  
Océane : D'accord, je me calme. Je suis zen.  
Gally : C'est bon, j'ai brûlé les barres.  
Océane :… BANDE DE SADIQUES ! MOI J'AI FAIM ! NESQUIK MIAM-MIAM !

**(Et ça bouge comme un asticot, même attaché à l'arbre. Bravo. Tu es prête à devenir un futur ver de terre.) **:

Teresa : Ouah, tu es vachement zen.  
Chuck : Et dire que certains coureurs doivent s'amuser à l'heure qu'il est.

Oui, ils s'amusent entre les murs du Labyrinthe. **(Au passage, tu n'as TOUJOURS pas appelé la Société Protectrice des Murs. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain?!) **Je vais d'abord appeler la Société Destructrice des Arbres et ensuite je m'occupe du cas des murs souillés par un Griffeur violeur et des écritures perverses venant de toi. _(Mais laisse ces pauvres êtres sans défense!) _**(Qui font cinq fois ta taille!) **Discrimination de taille ! **(On dit juste que tu dois laisser ces arbres, sinon qui produit de l'oxygène?) **On fera des réserves. **(Wouhou, meilleur moyen de crever plus vite.) **Pendant ce temps, au Labyrinthe :

Thomas : Au passage, on va où ?  
Minho : Quelque part.  
Thomas : Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est passé par là des dizaines de fois ! On est perdu !  
Minho : Mais non.  
Thomas : Mais si !

**(Ça me rappelle leur première nuit dans le Labyrinthe.) **Avec le viol. **(J'en bave encore même si c'est dégueulasse. Et je bave encore plus pour le Thominho.) **Oh ouais ! _(Bande de perverses!) _:

Minho : Je sais ce que je fais.  
Thomas : Ben voyons…

On ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, impoli :

Minho : Et puis, j'ai mémorisé le plan dans mon crâne !  
Thomas : C'est pour ça qu'on tourne en rond comme des idiots ?

… **(…) **_(…) _:

Thomas :…  
Minho :… Bon d'accord, on est perdu.

Attention, il va péter un plomb :

Thomas : J'avais raison ! On aurait pu dessiner un plan ! Mais non ! On doit être aussi intelligent qu'un ordinateur pour un PUTAIN de plan ! C'est mon sixième jour ici et je n'ai RIEN RETENU ! Même le maton ne sait même pas retenir un plan qui fait TOUTE UNE TABLE ! Résultat des courses, on est paumé dans THE FUCKING MAZE !

Il s'y met aussi. **(C'est contagieux.) **_(Et il perd la tête, j'ai l'impression.)_ **(Je te rappelle que tout à l'heure, il répétait ce qu'elle disait tellement qu'il était perdu, aussi perdu que Teresa.) **_(Ah oui, aussi.)_ :

Minho : Arrête d'être insolent, on dirait un gamin !

**(Il faut vraiment songer à le tuer.) **Damned… **(Quoi ? Attends, ce type se ramène comme ça et au bout d'un certain temps, il devient coureur et en plus ! EN PLUS ! C'est un TCESQEUDESI!) **_(… Un quoi?) _… Whaaaaat ? **(C'est un Type Curieux Et Suicidaire Qui Est Un Délinquant Et Surtout Insolent!) **C'était obligatoire toutes ces lettres ? **(Pour un type pareil, oui.) **_(Il faudrait faire une chanson avec les lettres de l'alphabet pour décrire Thomas.) _… **(… Putain mais tu t'es greffé un cerveau?) **Bonne idée. **(Ouais bonne idée.) **:

Thomas : Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord !

D'où tu tires la langue comme ça, toi ? **(Quel sera le cinquième adjectif pour décrire Thomas?) **:

Minho : Range cette langue si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à moitié nu contre le mur.  
Thomas :…

**(Tiens donc, pourquoi tu la ranges en rougissant?) **Raté, il la ressort en souriant. **(Il aura une bonne raison de rester cloîtrer sur le lit de l'infirmerie.) **:

Minho : Bon, tu l'auras voulu.

D'un coup, le brun se retrouva plaqué sur le mur, dos au noiraud !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

**(Bon, étant donné qu'on ne vous a pas prévenu avant, prenez n'importe quoi pour éviter de noyer votre maison, votre bagnole ou un café dans une mare de sang.) **_(Je vous quitte!) _**(Petite fillette!) **_(C'est même pas vrai, d'abord!) _:

Thomas : Minho…  
Minho : Je t'avais prévenu.

**(Ouais, il t'avait prévenu. Vilain garçon ! … Attends mais il manque quelqu'un là.) **_(Qui?) _**(À ton avis, gogole?!) **_(Ah, oui ! Mais ça veut dire que ça va faire comme pour leur première fois?) _**(… Putain, ne meurs pas.) **ON PEUT LIRE TRANQUILLE ?! _(Ah!) _**(Mais ça va pas ?! Tu lis quoi?) **Un truc, tu n'as pas à savoir. Et j'ai encore une hémorragie nasale alors qui veut lire ? _(Pas moi.) _**(Quand je disais d'éviter de faire une mare de sang… Bref. L'asiatique posa une main directement sur la fesse droite du coureur avant de lui demander…) **_(Lui demander quoi?) _:

Minho : Et là, tu fais toujours ce que tu veux ?  
Thomas : Ça dépend pour quoi.

**(Eh bah non, ça mérite une claque sur ton cul avec un cri de surprise ou désir, ce que vous voulez, on est tous fous de toute façon!) **:

Minho : J'ai mal entendu.  
Thomas : Non…  
Minho : Non quoi ?  
Thomas : Non, je ne fais pas ce que je veux.  
Minho : Je préfère ça, insolent.

**(Il déboutonna le pantalon de Thomas et l'abaisse suffisamment avec le boxer pour avoir une jolie vue.) **_(Il va le sodomiser?) _**(Laisse-moi lire, je te le dirai après. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas un mot pour toi mais pour moi!) **_(Je l'ai vu sur le script.) _**(Ne lis pas, tu vas être aveugle. Le noiraud mit deux doigts dans la bouche du brun en lui demandant de sucer tandis que son autre main remonte vers le torse. Ce dernier gémissait avant de continuer de mouiller ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avec sa langue. Oh, ça commence à chauffer.) **Et si tu arrêtais un peu de couper pour les laisser lire ? **(Tu n'agonises pas, toi?) **Nan, c'est fini. Laisse-moi gérer. **(J'étais bien parti, tu m'énerves!) **Je viens de faire comme toi quand on chantait. D'un coup, le blocard fut déçu de ne plus avoir les doigts de son amant dans sa bouche et le montre bien avec un gémissement de frustration. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en sente un le pénétrer et qu'on pinçait un de ses morceaux de chair :

Thomas : Minho ! C'est… Ah !

Il pouvait sentir le sourire moqueur derrière lui, et dire qu'il le faisait crier parce qu'il a fait son insolent ! … En même temps, il a fait son TCE machin chose, faut pas s'étonner aussi ! **(Un TCESQEUDESI!) **Ta gueule, Damned. Mais quelque chose perturba l'activité des deux coureurs quand un ancien coureur se ramenait :

Blocard : Hé, Alby vous demande ! La fille est possé…  
Thomas :…  
Minho :…

**(… Clairement, tu les fais chier là.) **C'est pour ça que le brun se rhabilla tandis que le noiraud s'amusa à tuer le blocard avec son arme qu'il garde toujours sur lui ! _(Oh, le pauvre!) _**(Oh, le con!) **De toute façon, ils en ont rien à foutre, bonjour la solidarité. Voyons un peu ce qui se passe au Bloc :

Océane : DONNEZ-MOI LES BARRES !  
Chuck : Elle a perdu la tête.  
Teresa : En même temps, je suis la seule fille normale !

… Non Teresa. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es stupide. _(Méchante!)_

* * *

_(En fait, vous êtes méchantes et perverses avec eux!) _**(Juste réalises, et puis il y a une porte de sortie si ça ne te plaît pas, je t'en prie! Ah, et évite de me dire ta gueule toi!) **C'est pas moi qui parle pour dire des lettres! **(C'est pour une bonne cause! Et toi, je vais te tuer espèce de fillette!) **_(Pitié, laissez un tit review, sinon je vais mourir!) _**(Oui, on va faire de la corde à sauter avec ses intestins!)** Damned!


	14. Pour une règle enfreinte

**Manon Princet: **Lulz décéder avant vingt-ans.

**BattoChan: **HELLO! Eh bien non, je n'ai pas arrêtée, j'ai mis en pause le temps de mes études et comme j'ai fini, je reprends :D mais le temps que l'inspiration vienne... .w. _(OMG J'AI UNE FAAAAAN! MERCI!) _**(Ouais mais j'en ai plus que toi.)** _(Maiiiiis!)_ Et je te rassure, des scènes de sexe, y en aura beaucoup èwé **(Ou pas.)** Chut.

**PinkiePiiiiiiie: **Merci à toi :3 **(Oh une autre conscience obscure? Bienvenue.)**

* * *

… De quoi je suis méchante ? **(Mais non, tu ne l'es pas assez.) **C'est bien ce que je me disais :

Teresa : Ah si, tu l'es assez ! Et je ne suis pas stupide !

**(Tu t'es regardée dans une glace, au moins?) **:

Teresa : Je fais comment pour avoir des cheveux soyeux, à ton avis ?  
Océane : Bah bonjour les cheveux !

Elle n'était pas censée crever sur place elle ? **(Ils ont oublié la cyanure dans les barres, je crois.) **… **(… Quoi?) **Tu m'exaspères. **(Et bien je m'aime passionnément tu vois, et là je vais prendre ta place avant la fin!) **Bah c'est cool ! **(Et je reprendrais la suite, comme elle est sortie au ciné.) **… **(…) **… **(… Allô?) **… BORDEL JE SUIS EN RETARD ! **(Mes oreilles de gothique.) **ON EST TOUS EN RETARD ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! **(… Tu ne vas quand même pas…) **Si. On va devoir… briser la règle. **(Je n'aime pas cette phrase.) **:

Alby : Briser la règle ?  
Newt : Quelle règle ?

… La règle… de l'ellipse.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

**(Mes oreilles saignent abondamment.) **Je le dois… POUR LE BIEN DE L'HUMANITÉ :

Frypan : On va tous crever !  
Zart : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Jeff : On va tous se cacher sous un tas de feuille et attendre que les fourmis viennent nous manger.  
Chuck : Je veux mon doudou.  
Océane : Nesquik miam-miam !

Que tout le monde se calme ! **(En même temps, tu brises une règle de temps. Donc, tu brises une règle d'écrit. En conclusion, on va tous mourir.) **Ils ne vont pas se plaindre pour autant. **(Bah attends ! Si j'utilisais cette règle contre toi et que tu prenais plus de cinquante ans, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? HEIN?!) **… Honnêtement ? **(OUI!) **Rien.** (Tu n'es pas normale pour dire ça ! J'aurais fait un scandale à ta place!) **Normal, tu n'es rien qu'une conscience obscure qui pompe toute mon énergie. **(Je me disais aussi pourquoi tu était dépressive.) **Bon, on va commencer à avancer dans le temps, n'est-ce pas ? **(Non.) **Allez ! Cinq, quatre… **(Bordel, arrête!) **… trois, deux, un… **(Je ferais ta lessive!) **… ELLIPSE !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

… **(… On vient de crever.) **Mais non, regarde. On est toujours là ? **(Oui, mais…) **Mais quoi ? **(… Non, rien. Laisse tomber.) **Vas-y dis ! **(Disons qu'il n'y a plus personne.) **De quoi ? **(Bah ouais ! Le mec qui se prend pour ****Batman**** et qui a mal au cul n'est pas là, la folle aux cheveux en paille non plus, le petit qui va cr…) **NE SPOILE PAS LA FIN, ANDOUILLE ! **(Mais on sait tous qui va crever!)** Oui bah pas tous. **(Tu ne sais pas?) **Si. C'est pour ça que j'ai lu et regardé. **(Ah bah ça…) **:

Tyrannosaure : AH GROAH GROAH !

WHAT THE FUCK ?! **(Tu t'es trompé de commande, salope ! Tu t'es servi de l'analepse!) **Et on est au temps des dinosaures ! **(Prends un selfie avec lui, je vais bien m'amuser à te voir entre ses dents.) **N'y pense pas, je suis trop jeune. Bon, où est la commande de l'ellipse ? **(Cherche, tu ne trouveras point.) **:

Diplodocus : GROUAR !

**(Ah, celui-là a perdu une feuille qui tombe.) **ELLIPSE !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Et nous voilà de retour parmi vous ! **(Euh…) **Bon, on est parti quelques minutes, mais rien de grave ! **(Allô?) **Je sais que vous êtes ému, mais quand même. **(OH!) **Quoi encore ?! **(Tu n'as rien remarqué apparemment!) **Mais quoi ! **(On est dans un univers vide.) **… Ah c'est tout blanc. **(Conclusion, tu nous as perdue au milieu de nul part!) **Ça va, on va s'en sortir. **(Ouais, bien sûr!) **Mais si, fais-moi confiance. **(La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, Carrion a failli mourir sur place. Mais tout va bien.) **Il faudrait que j'arrête de dire des trucs qui nous mettent dans la merde. Ah, voilà l'ellipse ! Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… **(RETOUR À LA NORMALE!)**

_ DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Tu n'as plus rien à dire, on est de retour au Bloc. **(Disons que c'est presque ça. On est à l'intérieur du labo, donc, à la fin.) **… **(… Oui, on va tous se spoiler.) **Putain, faut qu'on se tire de là. **(Quelle énergie ! On dirait que t'en a rien à branler!) **Bah au moins, j'aurais rattrapé mon retard. **(… D'un côté oui, mais on va rien suivre. Enfin, ils vont rien suivre de la suite.) **:

Thomas : Chuck !

Ta gueule Thomas ! **(Ouais putain ta gueule Thomas!) **Putain tu vas tout gâcher Thomas ! **(Ouais tu fais chier Thomas!) **T'es vraiment casse-couille Thomas ! **(Ouais t'es vraiment un enfoiré Thomas!) **Dis la fin et on va te tuer Thomas ! **(OUAIS ON VA TE mais après on aura plus de bouc émissaire et plus de héros je sais pas si ça t'es venu à la tête. Ah oui j'oubliais que le cerveau était une option chez toi.) **Mais j'ai tout prévu Teresa prendra sa place et puis c'est tout. **(Attends on parle de celle qui se coiffe avec un pétard tous les quatre matins là?) **Bah quoi ? C'est une Thomas au féminin. **(… Ouais, pas con.) **Bon retour à l'analepse. **(Ouais retour à l'analepse, qu'on en finisse avec ses conneries j'ai l'impression de prendre des rides.)**

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Ouf… **(Pas ouf.) **Pourquoi ? **(Le Soleil nous pique une crise.)**

_-Musique d'action drama à insérer ici-_

La fin du monde est là ! **(Je voyais la fin d'une autre façon, genre tsunami et chacun pour sa pomme quoi.) **Mine de rien, c'est beau à voir. **(Ouais. Pop corn?) **Volontiers. **(N'empêche, on peut aider ces gens.) **Ils vont se débrouiller. **(Les cris d'agonie prouvent plutôt le contraire, regarde la fille là-bas elle brûle en courant et en hurlant.) **Juste pour ça, moment karaoké.

_She's just a girl and she's on fire  
__Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
__She's living in a world and it's on fire_

C'est le cas d'le dire. **(Ouais.)**

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away  
__Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh  
__She got both feet on the ground  
__And she's burning it down_

**(J'veux pas couper la chanson mais Alicia Keys aurait pu la chanter pour la fin de la Terre Brûlée.) **Oh ouais tellement ! On aurait dû la garder de côté. **(Trop tard, on est devant un moment parfait.)**

_Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh  
__She got her head in the clouds  
__And she's not backing down_

Faudrait déjà qu'elle avale de l'hélium pour qu'elle soit dans les nuages. **(Ou en avion, t'imagines les gens en vol pendant la tempête solaire?) **… Putain pas cool. **(Surtout imprévu, ils peuvent même pas s'échapper quoi.)**

_This girl is on fiiiiire  
__This girl is on fiiiiire  
__She's walking on fiiiiiire  
__This girl is on fiiiiire_

** (Et là tu te fous de la gueule des gens brûlés par le Soleil.) **Vive la Terre Brûlée.

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
__So bright, she can burn your eyes_

**(Sauf que le Soleil lui a brûlé les yeux avant.)**

_Better look the other way  
__You can try but you'll never forget her name  
__She's on top of the world  
__Hottest of the hottest girls say_

… Elle aurait dû dédier cette chanson au Soleil en fait. **(C'est trop ça.)**

_Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh  
__We got out feet on the ground  
__And we're burning it down_

Dommage pour les gens sur Terre. **(Nous, on voyage tranquille.)**

_Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh  
__Got your head in the clouds  
__And we're not coming down_

This girl is on fiiiiire ! **(This girl is on fiiiiire!) **She's walking on fiiiiire ! **(This girl is on fiiiiire!)**

_Everybody stares, as she goes by  
__'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
__Watch her when she's lightning up the night  
__Nobody known that she's a lonely girl  
__And it's a lonely world  
__But she gon' let it burn baby, burn babyyyyy_

**(This girl is on fiiiiire! This girl is on fiiiiire!) **She's walking on fiiiiire ! This girl is on fiiiiire !

_Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh, oh oh oh ohhhhh, oh oh oh ohhhhh  
__Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh, oh oh oh ohhhhh, oh oh oh ohhhhh_

Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh, oh oh oh ohhhhh, oh oh oh ohhhhh ! (**Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh, oh oh oh ohhhhh, oh oh oh ohhhhh!)**

_She's just a girl and she's on fiiiiiire_

Mais non, ils vont trouver une cachette. **(Même si le Soleil calcine tout?) **… Même si le Soleil calcine tout. Bon, on se tire de là ? **(Ouais, vas-y. Je le fais.) **C'est pas…

_-Musique d'action drama à arrêter ici-_

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

… C'était pas l'ellipse. **(Tant pis.) **:

Chevalier : Ma princesse d'amour !

… On est vraiment loin quand même. **(Pas faux. Les trucs cucul la praline, non merci.) **On le tue. **(Ah ouais, avec les cheveux de la princesse.) **Et le cheval, on en fout quoi ? **(Je sais pas, à l'eau.) **En mer ? **(Ouais.) **Bon bah on fait comme ça. Monsieur, madame :

Princesse : À qui est cette voix ?

**(À ton cul, pauvre cruche!) **Vous allez littéralement crever. Météorite, ça vous va ? **(Tu peux pas. Sinon adieu l'orgie.) **Toi et ton orgie… mais oui, pas de météorite :

Chevalier : Quelle est cette chose ?  
Princesse : Un petit lapin mignon !

… Damned. **(****Monty Python**** a de bonnes idées, surtout pour un lapin carnivore.) **Ils se font tuer. PAR CE TRUC BLANC ! **(Mais arrête avec tes lapsus révélateurs!) **Et toi alors ? **(J'ai compris.) **On doit vite revenir ! À l'époque d'aujourd'hui ! **(Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais tous les blocards me manquent.) **Même Teresa ? **(Même cette cruche de Teresa.) **ELLIPSE !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Et là, on est… **(Chez Louis XIV. Bravo, mes félicitations.) **ELLIPSE !

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Je n'entends rien. **(On va voir.)**

_POUF !_

Narrateur : Mais attends, bordel !  
**Damned : Hé, on n'a pas que ça à foutre, on doit retrouver les autres !  
**Narrateur : Je sais, mais…  
Soldat : Des ennemis ! FEU !  
**Damned : Oh putain !  
**Narrateur : COURS !  
**Damned : On doit être dans les guerres là !  
**Narrateur : La première alors ! Y'a des tranchées partout !  
**Damned : Si on pouvait faire un voyage dans le temps, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup !  
**Narrateur : DES MINES !  
**Damned : BORDEL ! ELLIPSE !**

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Narrateur :… On est sauvé.  
**Damned : Ou peut-être pas.  
**Narrateur : Pourquoi ?  
**Damned : ILS SONT TOUS VIEUX !  
**Teresa : J'ai mal à mon dos !  
Newt : Quelqu'un n'a pas vu mes lunettes ?  
Thomas : J'ai mal au cul !  
Narrateur :…  
**Damned :… Rien ne change, en tout cas. On va peut-être rentrer.  
**Narrateur : Tu lis dans mes pensées.

_POUF !_

Bordel ça fait du bien ! **(Mais le pire c'est qu'ils sont à la retraite. ET ILS N'ONT PAS BOUGÉ!) **Oui je sais, c'est triste. Mais on fera avec. **(AVEC ?! Ah bah oui, d'ici là, espérons que les Griffeurs soient aussi vieux ! Nan mais enfin quoi ! Je sais pas, donne du punch dans les actions !) **Déjà qu'on est paumé dans le temps, tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire chier ! **(DONNE-MOI ÇA!)**

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

… On est où là ? **(Je sais pas.) **Attends laisse je sais où on est :

Thomas : Je me rappelle de mon prénom ! Je m'appelle Thomas !

Ah putain ta gueule :

Thomas : Mais…

Attends mec t'es prêt à t'ouvrir le crâne en deux POUR UN PUTAIN DE PRÉNOM SANS DÉCONNER ! Je sais pas tatoue-le sur toi ou garde un morceau de papier avec ton prénom dessus mais SOIS PAS SI CON POUR TE FAIRE UN TRAUMATISME CRÂNIEN ! **(Putain ça y est, c'est reparti… Nan mais laisse le pauvre mec quoi, c'est lui qui bouffe depuis l'début!) **T'étais pas contre au début ! Et j'te signale que tout à l'heure tu t'es pas fait chier pour le critiquer parce qu'il spoilait la fin ! **(Ouais d'accord j'étais pas contre au début.) **Bon je te préviens d'avance petit con tu vas en chier, tout le monde te voudra :

Thomas : Hein ? Mais j'ai fait quoi ?

TU VIS ! **(ET C'EST DÉJÀ BEAUCOUP!) **À L'HEURE QU'IL EST T'ES EN TRAIN DE DÉCEVOIR TOUT LE MONDE ! **(OUAIS COMME TA MAMAN!) **:

Thomas : Mamaaaaan !  
Newt : Nan mais mec, ne pleure pas en position fœtale… c'est pas bon pour la réputation.  
Gally : Fillette.

**(… J'ai pigé.)**

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN !_

Tu sais quoi ? J'en peux plus de ces voyages dans le temps juste parce qu'on se faisait chier, un coup à la création du monde, un coup dans un futur blanc ! **(… Euh…) **En plus, on est tombé sur eux, mais avec des rides au visage ! DES RIDES AU VISAGE ! **(Oui ça j'ai compris, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.) **POURQUOI ?! Ça t'a pas choqué tous ces trucs ! On était même dans la Première Guerre mondiale ! ET AU MOMENT DE LA FIN DU MONDE C'ÉTAIT GÉNIAL ! **(… Tout l'monde t'écoute et on est rentré.) **:

Minho : Des rides ?  
Océane : La fin du monde ?! Ça existe ! Mouahahahaha !

Faut jamais jouer avec le temps, c'est très mauvais. **(Naaaaan c'est pas vrai ! T'es en train de révolutionner ma vie là!) **… Ta gueule Damned. **(Ouais je m'aime à la folie.)** Bwef est-ce que tout l'monde la bien ? Pas d'accidents ? :

Alby : À part Thomas qui chiale et les deux zouzous dans le Trou, tout va pour le mieux.

**(Par contre Teresa m'a pas manqué.) **Ouais t'es moche Teresa :

Teresa : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

C'est comme Thomas ! TU VIS ! **(OUAIS ET C'EST DÉJÀ BEAUCOUP!) **OUAIS ALORS NOUS FAIT PAS CHIER ! **(Ah et on a fait moment karaoké avec une fille en feu.) **Ouais c'était cool, mais pas drôle pour les gens en avion. **(Ouais les gens en avion ils ont pas d'chance.) **… C'est pour ça qu'on a rigolé comme des cons. **(Aussi, mais on avait un cœur, on l'a paumé quand le Soleil a tout cramé.)** :

Gally : Le Soleil a tout cramé ?  
Océane : Je tiens à préciser qu'on est encore là.

Ah nan ça c'était bien avant vous. **(Vous êtes les derniers survivants.)** :

Newt :… Oh merde.  
Alby : Bon que personne panique !

… C'est compliqué, regarde sur leurs visages :

Alby : Bon que tout l'monde panique !  
Chuck : AAAAAHHHHH !  
Winston : ON EST SEULS AU MONDE !  
Thomas : MAMAAAAAN !

**(Bonne chance pour les calmer, j'me casse.)**

* * *

Après TANT DE MOIS, je suis désolée. **(T'as aucune excuse. T'es nulle en écrit c'est tout.) **Et toi tu me lâches au moment où ils pètent un câble, tu vas voir ta tronche! _(J'ai une fan!)_


End file.
